Art's Most Valuable Form
by CassandraRoyal
Summary: Sasori Akasuna is a master craftsmen. A worldwide known artist that is capable of anything in the art world. People say that he's the next Leonardo Da Vinci. However, when his red string of fate connects with a certain pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno, things take a turn for the unexpected. "You're the one thing in this universe that I can't create more beautifully." SasoSaku
1. Abstracted

**~Art's Most Valuable Form~**

**~Act No. 1~**

**Abstracted**

**S**asori Akasuna is a worldwide known art legend. Some people say that he's the next Leonardo Da Vinci or Michelangelo. He is a master craftsmen. An artist. He is capable of any type of artwork that's ever been created, and excels most prominently in all fields.

He had everything that he could ever desire or need. There wasn't anything that he needed anymore. He would never need anything. Never. He was independent, and self governed. He lived by his rules, and obeyed them to a tee.

Sasori could create anything. Legitimately anything. Towering clay sculptures. Dimensionalized drawings that made people question just what the world was. Spray painted graffiti with colors that someone had never before seen in the past. Murals that cascaded across an entire building. Mosaics that scattered along a church wall. Puppets that looked so lifelike that they seemed to move on their own. Photographs that seemed more beautifully pictured that any other photographer in the world. Not to mention the paintings that could be created by his own hand with the help of a paintbrush.

He lived in over five homes, ranging from mansions, to penthouses, to beach homes. He also traveled the world a few times, going to Paris France for a mural that some famous business owner wanted. He visited Hong Kong once simply because he had wanted to. He lived in Singapore for a few months for an exhibit that wanted his works, and just simply decided that he enjoyed his time there enough to stay for a few months. He had been to so many cities and countries that he probably would've lost count had he not been so intelligent.

He worked most of the time for Akatsuki Productions. It was mostly a huge performance organization that ranged from the vast musical talents of Itachi Uchiha to the largely known Death Defier, Hidan Focker. It was the most well known production in Los Vegas, Nevada. Somehow they had wanted him to do a performance. At first he was simply curious about the whole ordeal, but almost immediately after his first show, he had been very satisfied with the result, and decided to partake in the showings more often. Gratefully, the manager, and Computer Technician, Nagato Ame had let him come in whenever he desired to. Never was he _completely_ apart of Akatsuki Productions, since he still had artworks that he needed to complete from the countless offers he was getting from companies and famous celebrities. However, his performances with Akatsuki Productions always seemed to be the one of his favorite and most often occurrences in his life at this point.

He was Sasori Akasuna, and he could do anything, but there was one thing that he was more sure of than anything. He didn't think it to be possible. It would simply never happen. Never. He was convinced. He would never fall in love.

.

.

.

She stared at the magazine in her hands, and observed every single detail that scowered the pages. It was Vegas Insider. The only magazine that explained every show and performance in all of Los Vegas down to practically a microscopic detail, that was not entirely a spoiler. It was just perfect the way it summarized the shows, but didn't exactly spoil the whole performance for an oncoming watcher. And the most popular show was the infamous Akatsuki Productions, which told the reader of each and every member.

Deidara Iwa. An explosion artist that ranged from simply fireworks shows to the most spectacular of sparklers sculptures that he put together in a matter of minutes. It was said that he had nearly killed himself by complete accident by the fire of the explosions a few times, but sill held a strong love for them. He also had his own company for fireworks, that was undecided on a name. His stage name though was, Bomb Master.

Tobi. The most idiotic and funny person that anyone would ever meet. The _mostly_ solo comedian that had a knack for angering his fellow performers so much that they went on stage just to try and hurt him. Mostly Hidan Focker. Because of that his stage name was The Royal Fool.

Hidan Focker. The crazy, and maniacal Death Defier, whose acts are so dangerous and deadly that even his fellow performers find him completely insane. It was said that he was known for nearly dying a few times, but never came onto Death's door completely. Stage Name: Death Defier.

Itachi Uchiha. The musical prodigy whose musical talents roamed from classical, ancient, to modern day pop culture. It said that his favorite music to play though was either with his brother, whom she knew, or with a violin or piano. Apparently he sometimes even helped with the dangerous acts when fire was involved and art ones too at times. Stage Name: The Prodigy.

Kisame Hoshigaki. The swordsmen. Another danger act that involved either knife swallowing or swordplay. It often featured Itachi or Zetsu. He also did some crazy stunts with swords that were jaw dropping. Stage Name: Sharkie.

Konan Blue. The magician with the most mesmerizing and beautiful magic acts ever seen before. It was said that she could even change her body from human to confetti paper or origami that seemed to appear out of anywhere. The magazine also said that she helped with some other acts when needed. Stage Name: Miss Magic

Nagato Ame. The computer technician that created majestic and perfect backgrounds and effects used in the performances, and even has his own show when it was needed. His stage name though she though was kinda cliche: Flash.

Kakuzu Black. The man of a thousand men. It was said that his strength was unbelievable, and almost Godly strong. It also said that his abilities helped with moving things around after shows. Stage Name: Ares.

Yahiko Dawn. The founder of Akatsuki Productions, but wasn't _exactly_ the head of the company. A mostly solo _dancer_ that had a thing for the unexplainable. His dancing abilities were spectacular. Ranging from modern day break dancing, to ballroom, or even the ancient arts of dance of various cultures. Stage Name: The Magister.

Zetsu. The extra man that was known for being the second in a lot of the performances, and often seen in every one either being the help or literally apart of the acts. Stage Name: The Extra

Sasori Akasuna. The worldwide known artist that is capable of anything in the art world, and whose performances were apart of the most beautiful and mesmerizing of them all. It was said that he was the newest member that replaced another act that had gone from amazing to terrible. The thing was though, the picture of him was just a silhouette, and since the magazine wasn't a new release the magazine had decided not to give out his picture even though he was already very famous. Stage Name: The Puppet Master.

This was so going to the first show that she was going to see while she was in Vegas. That was a definite.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno was a college a student at Konoha University, that just finished her Junior year. She was a smart girl, with a normal lifestyle. She wasn't poor, nor was she rich. Just in the normal middle class.

Most of her friends were another story entirely. Ino was the daughter of the CEO of Yamanaka Incorporated. Sasuke was not only the brother of the famous Itachi Uchiha, but also the son, and the more than likely heir of the Uchiha Company. Naruto was in the process of learning how to become the President of his father's company. Then there was Hinata, an heiress of another company that is in a just little higher up than Naruto's. So yeah, nearly all of her closest friends were very rich, other than a few others.

In someways it payed off very nicely for her, because then she got to do a lot of amazing things with them. But, she was Sakura Haruno, a girl that didn't think a lot for herself, and nearly always for others. She wouldn't exactly let her best friend, the shopaholic Ino Yamanaka buy her a ton of things unless it be her birthday or another important day. Naruto was often like that too, but Hinata and Sasuke seemed to understand her point of view nicely and cooperated with her thoughts even though sometimes they didn't agree with it.

As of that moment she was landing into the McCarran International Airport with the Yamanaka private plane. Sakura's taken it quite a few times in the past during past summers, but this was the biggest trip that they've ever wanted to come to. Las Vegas. Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata said that they would meet at Kage Hotel, the best hotel in the entire state of Nevada.

Sakura could just feel the excited anxiousness that she had, and her hands trembled, barely able to contain the happiness that she had. A smile came onto her lips, barely able to hold the grin that was about to spread when she at on one of the leather seats inside the plane.

Ino, who sat in front of her, had finally awoken from her beauty sleep, and popped her eyes open when a faint sound had echoed throughout the plane telling them that they had arrived, and that they could take off their seat belts. She yawned a bit, before breaking out into a huge grin aimed right at Sakura.

"We're finally here Sakura!" Ino squealed, not able to maintain her happiness.

Letting the grin form she spoke, "I know. After eleven years, we can finally be here."

"It's so awesome!" Ino responded, taking off her seatbelt. "We can finally see the Akatsuki Productions!"

Sakura gazed out from the window, the sky clear and blue as the desert of Egypt. It was splendid, and Sakura couldn't wait. Sakura sighed happily, and got up from her spot when they came to a complete stop.

The two college girls rushed out of the plane like their lives depended on it, and walked to the outside of the airport. Their luggage was already in the Limo when they were ready, and they set off in the long black vehicle. It was one of those few times when she allowed Ino to spoil her like this, but even then she almost felt like she had to do something in return, Ino would refuse.

Sakura was watching the passing streets like they were the last pieces of her life left. She was in a trance. The countless large buildings with lights everywhere that weren't lit in the day were everywhere, on every passing street, and avenue. Some were casinos, some where museums, there were many hotels, ranging from five stars to average. The city was major hustle and bustle during the day, and Sakura couldn't even imagine just what nighttime presented. There were numberless amounts of people crossing streets, and sidewalks, and there were often people who were wannabe's of many famous actors, and musicians.

It was only when Ino had noticed that Sakura was holding a magazine tightly in her grasp that she interrupted her best friend's astonished trance. "Is that Vegas Insider, Sakura?"

The girl in question jolted out of her thoughts, gazed softly at Ino, "Yep. I wanted to read up about the members of the Akatsuki again."

"Most of the guys are pretty hot right?" Ino asked with grin.

Sakura's smile dropped. "That's not why Ino-Pig."

She waved her hand dismissively, "Oh whatever, Forehead."

With a roll of her eye's Sakura turned back to the window, and began daydreaming about being apart of something bigger than herself. She daydreamed about being an Akatsuki.

.

.

.

They made it to the hotel pretty quickly for all the traffic that was in the city. It was only after they had stepped out of the Limo that Sakura noticed just how _hot_ the place was. She may already be wearing jean shorts, and a red tank-top, but she knew that she would start sweating pretty quickly. Pulling her long pink locks into a high ponytail, she gave Ino a sidelong glance. She knew how much her friend despised anything over eighty-five degrees.

"Oh God, It's _hot_," Ino grumbled, a scowl contorting her perfect face.

Sakura giggled. "It's Vegas Ino, of course it's hot."

With a last exasperated sigh, she smiled again, "Yeah, guess I'll just have to get over that _little_ aspect."

They began walking inside, the uniformed workers, grabbing their bags for them. They walked up a wide stone staircase that led to Kage Hotel, and Sakura had to say, the place was certainly extravagant.

Once inside, Sakura's jaw dropped, and her eyes widened considerably. She stopped in her tracks. Just stopped. It was beautiful. The floors were granite, while the walls were golden with countless swirls of different silvers, blacks, and blues. There were a few glass chandeliers with crystal-like droplets cascading down them. On the left hand side there was a large waterfall that led to a stone water fountain. There was a a little sitting area with luxurious looking couches and tables near the fountain. Near the entrance of the hotel there was another hallway that led somewhere that looked like party rooms that led in both directions. On the right was the long dark granite check in desk. While straight ahead a few dozen feet was few steps that led up to two separate elevators. There was several people walking to and from areas of the lobby.

"Wow," was all Sakura could choke out, and she heard Ino chuckle behind her. She had barely even heard her when Ino had told her that she was going to check them in, for Sakura had begun to walk over to the large stone water fountain. She could hear the rushing of the water as it descended down, crashing softly onto the surface. It was almost magical.

Sometimes Sakura felt like Alice in Wonderland. For she would get so curious, and then turn into a trance-like state where it was only herself and the world around her. She could see every detail, every tiny stone, and drop dropping from the top of the waterfall. It was almost like her mind was like a computer that went in slow motion so that she could clearly see everything. Some would probably consider it a gift, while often herself, considered it a partial curse. For even with the vast number of details traveling into the depths of her mind, she could never notice very often when people were calling on her, or hear another noise is other than what she was focusing on. It didn't allow her to be excessively observant when other people were around her. For that reason in itself, she was often clumsy.

She hadn't even realized that she had been walking forward more and more until she reached the ledge of the waterfall, and had nearly fallen headfirst into the water. Scrambling to regain her balance, she flailed her arms, trying to get back to her normal balance, but she ended up falling backwards instead of forwards. That was when she fell on someone none too gracefully.

.

.

.

Sasori Akasuna was watching the horizon in silence with his arms crossed. His face was blank. The perfect mask of impassiveness that he held on his face. It was often there. Rarely was it not there, and if it was not, it was often because he was angry, irritated, or very occasionally in slight amusement.

The Sun was still high in the sky, for it was only four in the afternoon. He had five hours until the show started, and he had decided what he was going to do tonight. It was something that he hadn't done in awhile, and figured that the performance would go very well. He didn't fail, after all. Never. Sasori Akasuna didn't make mistakes and he certainly doesn't fail.

He decided to go in casual clothes until he arrived at the studio. There was no need to attract undesired attention from pedestrians during his time off from fame, but that didn't mean the paparazzi were going to stay quiet. No, they were never quiet for the most part.

Vegas had always been the place of fame, fortune, and desire, among other unnecessary things. To a certain extent, he liked it here, but he was never one to stay in one place for too long. Maybe after a month or so he would go to Japan with Deidara or someone...

He turned to the window, and looked over his room. He had practically turned it into his own studio after a month of being here. Sheets were placed everywhere. Unfinished small clay sculptures were scattered atop makeshift stools. Paintings were either on various sized isles to dry, others placed in a box of finished works. Charcoal drawings were on his desk that only had a sheet, a few pieces of black charcoal were actually on the desk. He swore that he couldn't even see the floor anymore since there was sheets placed everywhere he stood. The only place that didn't was the kitchen, and even there, there were vast amounts of brushes and paints where food wasn't stored.

Sasori eyes lowered lazily. He seriously needed to leave and head back to one of his homes for awhile, at least there things were actual stands and not makeshift. And there he could actually created larger scale drawings, and sculptures. Although he did have a few people that wanted a few artworks while he was in Vegas. Maybe there he could rid of his strong desire to paint or sculpt.

Sasori sighed softly, and grabbed his messenger bag, and pulled it around his shoulder. He brought it along anywhere he went. He always had a sketchbook, a box of pencils, along with a few specifically made colored pencils he got from a famous company awhile back. He also had a professional camera in his bag that was _considered_ indestructible. All in all, it was probably a bit much, but then again, this is Sasori. He always had inspiration. Even in the most small of things.

He walked out the large white double doors from his hotel room, and closed them without giving a glance back. He had given a call to Zetsu earlier for a ride to the studio, since that was one of his jobs in the Akatsuki. He had gotten through the elevator, and hallways without issue, but when he was passing through the living area of the hotel lobby that was when something happened.

A girl with pink hair had started to fall, and all Sasori could do was simply wait for impact. How they ended up though was something he had not expected, and how it happened was actually beyond him. He had somehow landed on his back, staring partially surprisedly into the girl's eyes, while she was literally on top of him. She seemed just about as dumbfound as he did, and they seemed to be locked in that position for what seemed like an eternity. Sasori noticed something in her eyes that stopped him all together. It was almost like magic.

It was after that thought that he suddenly snapped back to himself, and he glared at the girl, who then sprang up onto her feet, and away from him a faint blush of shame on her face. Had Sasori not been so angry he might have almost found it endearing for _her_.

As he got from the ground she started to speak so quickly that he could barely understand her. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I such a klutz. I'm so sorry!"

When he was on his feet he realized just how short she was. He towered over her like she was a mouse. The girl was at least a foot shorter than him, and probably came to his shoulders. It was her eyes that he found quite fine, along with her odd coloring of her hair. It was interesting, but not enough to quench his anger.

"Watch where your going, brat," He growled though clenched teeth.

She definitely seemed like she was given a thorough scolding, as her brows knitted together, and her mouth slightly agape with more unspoken apologies. Her eyes drifted to the floor to his bag, and quickly picked it up from the floor holding it out to him. She looked quite sad as she handed it to him, but there was something there.

A fire. A fire like no other burned deep within her emerald green eyes. A fire that could extinguish in time. It was like smoldering pieces of wood left from a fire. At least that was the outside, deeper in there burned something he had never seen before, something that wanted to come out and be known to the world. That fire was locked in a cage.

"I'm very sorry sir," She replied genteelly, but with more assertiveness than before. "I really am."

With narrowed eyes he gave her one more stare before he walked away from her.

.

.

.

Sakura felt like hitting herself in the head when she entered her hotel room. The moment she had come into the rooms, she threw herself onto one of the couches with a huge sigh, watching as the footmen placed their things on the floor with the upmost genteelness. She could see the mountain of vibrant violet luggage that ascended to a foot from the ceiling, getting smaller as they grew in height.

She rubbed her face stressfully, remembering the event in the lobby. It certainly wasn't one her most endearing moments in her life. He looked familiar though, as if she had known him in the past or something. They had stared into each other's eyes for who knows how long. It was almost like it _meant_ something. But it couldn't, could it? She wasn't some princess from a fairytale, and he certainly didn't seem like the perfect _prince charming_. There was something about him though. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

She rolled over, and faced the balcony with a few white satin drapes that were pulled together by strings. They were on the thirty-ninth floor, and boy was it a drop to the bottom. She could just imagine some of her favorite crime drama's like Blood Prison, where one of the victims was thrown over a railing hundreds of feet in the air, by her masked captor. Deciding that she didn't like that idea very much, she thought of the amazingly bright side of it. The view was amazing. It overlooked a large portion of the smaller buildings-that were still very large-that were often casinos, and flashy restaurants.

"So are you going to tell me what happened in the lobby?" Ino suddenly asked, walking into the room while opening the large opaque double doors that led to their bedroom.

Sitting up, Sakura pulled the ponytail from her hair, letting it fall freely. She gave Ino a blank face with pulled lips so that they were in a straight line. It wasn't something that she really cared to talk about at the moment. Ino in response, gave Sakura the look with one raised brow.

She sighed, "I accidentally fell on a guy. Actually he was really good looking. It wasn't exactly the best place either..."

"What do you mean 'best place'?" Ino asked questionatively, walking up to Sakura from behind the couch.

She just gave Ino the look that said, _'I think you know this already.' _This in turn, made Ino chuckle lightly.

"Oh get over it Sakura! You'll probably never see him again anyway." Ino halfway comforted with a wave of her hand. "In the mean time, I think it's time to get ready. Hinata's gonna stay with us too. Sasuke and Naruto are already here, so let's get ready for tonight's main event!"

.

.

.

He entered the large auditorium pushing both large obsidian black double door's open. Bright light poured into the room, until they swung to a close behind him.

There was someone on the large open stage, his obsidian eyes closed, and concentrating, but softly, on the violin his in grasp. The melody wafted around the room, and Sasori could literally _see_ the notes and bars as they moved mesmerizingly around the room in methodic intervals. Apparently Nagato was here also if there was already projections flying across the room.

Deciding that there was no trouble to simply sit in one of the scarlet seats, he set his bag in his lap and found what he was searching for quickly, and pulled it out. He set the messenger bag down on the floor, and began his freelance work.

Greens. Blacks. Pinks. Tans. Whites. They created a person whom he had met just a little bit before, and for some reason the colorings stuck in his mind. The beautiful head shot he created was a bit less lifelike than the original, and somehow it just didn't seem to look right. He furrowed his brow slightly at the completion of the drawing. This simply didn't look right. It was almost like this wasn't his work, but some amateur that dabbled lightly in the art world. He just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Doing anime characters again, yeah?"

He glanced up to find Deidara who was decked out in an unbuttoned white undershirt, and trousers, while his black suit was draped over his back, and his tie in his hand. He looked like he had just gotten out of a meeting.

"_Working_ again?" Sasori retorted with a blank face. Everyone knew that Deidara hated working unless it be with Akatsuki Productions. He didn't really care to have a huge company that required a serious attitude, even though he loved the products.

Deidara scowled at the insult, but recovered quickly. "Well, who exactly do you know with pink hair, yeah? She looks like a real life person that is cosplaying or something."

"I don't really know her," Sasori said nonchalantly.

He strode up behind his chair, and studied the girl more closely. "She's really pretty, Sasori my man."

Sasori shrugged in response, not really caring either way. He had really just wanted to capture her eyes, but he ended up doing an entire sketch with colors included. Still he wasn't satisfied with the result. There was something missing.

"Does she really look this pretty, or did you enhance it?" Deidara asked curiously.

Enhance it? He wasn't really sure, and somehow that unsettled him the most. It was like he couldn't remember how exactly how she looked or something. There was just something off about the drawing. Actually dumbfounded, he said, "I'm not exactly sure."

Deidara stared at him incredulously. Since when is the genius, Sasori Akasuna, not sure. Everything was certain in Sasori's eyes. There was never an unsure moment. Not entirely. There was always an option. But for Sasori to actually not know was a complete anomaly.

He patted his best friend's shoulder twice, and began walking away. "Well, that's a first Danna, yeah!"

The music still traveled around the room as he stared down at the page.

.

.

.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto were all dressed up accordingly, not completely in formal wear, but not in casual either. It was a perfect combination that went well with where they were going. They were all in the Limo, awaiting their arrival at the Dawning Theater House. They had been in traffic for awhile, and that was to be expected at this time of the evening however one person in particular kept complaining about it.

"When are we getting there?" Naruto drawled, complainatively. He had stretched himself all over his side of the Limo, his head back, facing the ceiling.

Ino who had grown sick of his complaining was starting to boil over, "We'll get there when we get there!"

Hinata just gave a shyly apologetic glance at Naruto, while Sakura and Sasuke just looked at each other in annoyance. Sighing a deep sigh, she turned around to look out from the window she was closest to.

The lights were amazing, flashing a vast amount of colors. Each sign was different, and buildings varied in many sizes. The colors of the bright lights started to reflect onto the glass that was on her window. Truly, it was amazingly splendid sight to see.

The stars in the sky were almost impossible to take into consideration. They were barely even comprehensible with all the flashing lights that accumulated the majority of the space in the sky.

Before she even knew it, they had stopped, and Sakura was jolted from her seat. She looked around, and everyone was getting their seat belts off. Quickly following suit, the group exited the long limousine. Almost immediately upon exit she could feel the curious stares that were in their directions, and she could just imagine what they were questioning in their minds about them. _Are they celebrities? Are they posers? Who are they? I wonder if they're rich..._

Rolling her eyes at her thoughts she beheld the sight that caught her attention. The entranceway was anything from what she had expected. The theatre house was like an amazing dark-brown brick manor. A huge walkway with small gardens all the way to the street to the entranceway. The many staining glass windows were various colors. It was truly a sight to see.

"Why is it that I always seemed to be amazed even though I've been to so many places?" Sakura whispered in astonishment to herself.

"Because your just that innocent, Sakura," Sasuke whispered back to her.

Still in shock, she spoke back slowly, "I can't tell whether that's a compliment or not."

Guards were stationed around the perimeter, while people were scattered everywhere, some obviously trying to sneak inside, while other's were hauled up in the ridiculously large line that went all the way down the end of the street.

Instead of being those type of people, Sasuke had a free entrance pass, thanks to his brother, and they were inside in a matter of seconds. When they were inside though there was a huge poster that draped across the far wall. It shown all of the Akatsuki members in a huge group photo with each other's signature poses. That however was when she noticed it. In bold red letters a name was spread across last person in the poster. Sakura's jaw dropped. There in that photo was the same guy whom she had landed on earlier that day. He was the one of the best artist's known to man.

Sasori Akasuna.

.

.

.

**Art's Most Valuable Form**

**Author's Note:**

**Abstracted: **_Art that does not attempt to represent external, recognizable reality but seeks to achieve its effects using shapes, forms, colors, etc._

_Google Search._

I had an absolute blast writing this. I actually had the idea almost right after I woke up, and I wondered why the heck I hadn't thought of it before. I really hope that this story goes well with the SasoSaku community, and I really want to continue.

I am a major SasoSaku fan probably since last September, and I have written several fanfics, and a few of them are still in the early stages. But as most of my other stories, I simply couldn't help myself. I wanted to write and write and write today. I didn't want to stop, but sadly I had to part of the time.

Anyways, I love art, and I'm a decent anime artist, but I know a bit more about other types of art, so I hope that this story goes well.

Please Review! Please! They are taken into serious consideration, and are highly appreciated!

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


	2. Collage

**~Art's Most Valuable Form~**

** ~Act No. 2~ **

**Collage**

**S**asori had already gone through makeup, and dress, and even after a few months of being with Akatsuki Productions, he still didn't like it. They messed with his perfectly already ruffled-up hair, and literally put cosmetics on him. He knew that it was necessary, but that didn't meant that he enjoyed it.

So now he wore a dark red undershirt that went unbuttoned at the top, and was ruffled up lightly to his elbows, and black comfy dress pants, with black shoes to match. He had to admit, the stylists were pretty decent when it came to finding good outfits for the performers. The first time he came here they had also given him an apron of sorts for his performance, but at this point it was completely unnecessary. He could actually get out of a performance untouched by his media, unlike most people. It was true though that the process was very messy, but the result was a perfect one.

The Production started in less than three minutes. Luckily for him, he had the last showing, and didn't have to do the introductions for the performers. Every time they had a performance one of the members would have to do intoductories. It wasn't the most enjoyable aspect for himself, but some others like Tobi, Deidara, Yahiko, and even Hidan at times could really get into it, and really get the crowd going.

He sat at the left entranceway, backstage on a large, old, wooden box. He held a prisma jade colored pencil in his hand, as he stared down at the blank page. His thoughts roamed to the girl with pink hair. Somehow he couldn't forget her colorings, and he wanted to do the drawing all over again. Finding enough resolve, he once again began the drawing of a girl he didn't even know.

Curvaceous lines formed a perfectly round face, pale as a dove. Large jade eyes with long luscious obsidian lashes. Petal pink hair that descended down her back in long locks that blew in a spring breeze of a meadow. A smile as bright as the Sun from what he could imagine. Petite and slender body style. Colors of scarlet in her clothes that mixed with shadows. A girl that seems like she laughing happily in a meadow in the middle of spring as the Sun shined down upon her.

Without even realizing it he had drawn a cherry blossom tree in the background. The petals were gracefully scattering along the breeze toward the girl matching her hair color perfectly. He had once again drawn an amazing drawing that people would adore, but he still wasn't convinced himself. It simply wasn't good enough.

With a deep sigh he leaned against the black wall, and closed his eyes. What was with him? He always thought that his works were the personification of perfection. What has changed?

"Sakura?" Said a familiar voice, he knew.

Sasori popped his eyes open to again find Deidara watching him skeptically. With narrowed eyes he said flatly, "Cherry blossoms, correct."

"No, that's not what I meant, yeah," Deidara replied with a shake of his head. "I mean that you should call her that."

"Why?" He asked lazily.

Deidara quirked a brow at him. "Because you not only drew a cherry blossom tree with petals, but the girl has the same hair color, un."

Sasori gave a glance down at his drawing. It certainly did fit the description, but she wasn't a character he created on a whim. She was a girl that he didn't even know, that somehow had attached itself into his mind. How the hell that even happened is seriously beyond him.

"Sure," Sasori said with a sigh. "Why not?"

Deidara grinned, "Sakura it is then. That is, until you find out her actual name, yeah."

Sasori's head shot up to meet Deidara's lone blue eye. "I'm not going to, idiot. I have no reason to."

At that Deidara actually chuckled. He found this amusing? This day just kept getting more and more peculiar. That was for sure.

"Well, I'm doing announcements today, yeah," Deidara admitted with a smile, before walking away with a wave. "I'll see ya later, you Puppet Master."

.

.

.

Their seats were in one of the upper levels in a their own suite. One of the five in the grand theatre. Sakura almost felt like she was in a baseball field because of that. Since when is their actually suites in a theatre house? It was just as peculiar as it was awesome. Instead of staying in the suite though she went to the balcony that had three rows of seats, five seats a row. They were in the very middle of the grand auditorium, and Sakura could see a lot from where they were. It was the best seats in the house other than probably the middle of the front row.

She raced to the railing, and gripped them tightly. The show would start soon, for the lighting was starting to dim more and more, and the silky red curtain was brushing lightly on the stage flooring.

People were still flooding in, getting to their seats quickly; anxious to watch the show of all shows. People talking bussed around the room combining all the sounds to one large noise. That just made Sakura even more anxious too.

Still she couldn't believe that the guy that she had landed on earlier this afternoon was Sasori Akasuna. The master of media in the art world. He was freaking famous, and she had completely forgotten just who he was! He was plastered on so many magazines it was crazy! He was the handsome, young, prodigy of the arts. Good God, how the hell had she _not_ known. That's so bad! She gripped the cold railings even tighter after that thought.

Ino had walked up to her with a smile, but Sakura didn't even look at her. She was still somehow worried and embarrassed. She was a little apprehensive about watching Sasori now.

"Hey Ino," Sakura mumbled with knitted brows. "Remember when I said I fell on someone?"

The tone in her best friend's voice worried Ino. "Yeah?"

"He's one of the Akatsuki," Sakura mumbled even quieter.

Ino stared at Sakura, and straightened uncomfortably. "Which one?"

Sakura sighed, and finally met her best friend's azure blue eyes. "He's the Puppet Master."

.

.

.

When Sakura had sat down, and told Ino of her predicament, Ino was about to respond, but the lights went out except for one spot light on the very edges of the middle of the stage. All of their friends quieted, and sat beside them, and above them, not speaking a word. They were all ready to watch the performances of a lifetime.

The crack in the curtain was opened completely and Deidara Iwa stepped out, looking as devilishly handsome as Sakura had remembered from the magazine. His natural grin remained on his face as he scanned the crowd.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" Deidara announced happily with open arms. Then he added with a larger grin, "I always wanted to say that, un."

The audience laughed at his childish comment, and he continued, "I am Deidara Iwa, your host of the night, but also one of the main acts. We deeply love our jobs as performers, and hope that you enjoy them as well. While some are a perhaps a bit more deadly than others, there are a few that mesmerize you with their talents of presentation, yeah."

His grin deepened as he bowed before the audience for a moment, "But enough of my undesired ramblings. I'm sure all of your are here to experience the Akatsuki's finest. So without further a dew, I present to you your first act of the night!"

The lights went out, and a cheer erupted from the crowd. Sakura was glad that they were higher up than the regular audience. Her ear drums probably would've blown out by this point.

The show commenced, and the curtain was drawn, forming a sky background with roaming clouds. From her seat, she could see a head with an orange spiral mask. She could hear a gruff voice swearing at the man, "Get on stage, damn it!"

Then the man, Tobi-as Sakura had remembered-was legit kicked onto the stage with enough force to send him flying a few feet in the air, and land in crumpled up mess, and Sakura could literally see the sweat-drop that Tobi emitted. Sakura, Ino, and Naruto burst out into laughter at this, while Hinata chuckled shyly, and Sasuke simply smirked.

Then Tobi got into a cross legged position, and shrugged, "I suppose I can't leave now can I...?"

There were random items on stage, one was a treasure chest, and when Tobi noticed it he perked immediately. He sprinted over to it, and rubbed his hands comically, and when he opened it, a huge spring with a red boxing glove shot out of it. Before Tobi could even react he was sent flying again across the stage again.

The crowd burst out laughing again, and Sakura was for sure. This guy was most certainly the Royal Fool.

Konan was next. She had entered from the back of the theatre on a large flying playing card as if she was surfing. Sakura couldn't see an extension cable, and neither had her friends. How she ended the show though was something Sakura will swear that she's never seen before. She erupted into a thousand different colored origami planes, and each one was scattered so high and far Sakura reached barely an inch to grab a pink one.

Kakuzu was third. He was holding onto a moderately large wired planet of Saturn, and that created a show in itself. He could just hold onto the edge like he was a feather, even though he was at least thirty feet over the floor, and the cable that the planet was attached to could move around the entire auditorium. He ended it by spinning it back all the way back to the floor.

Hidan was fourth in the lineup. He started by showing the crowd a tank of gasoline, before pouring it all over his head. The crowd gasped at his antics, and he was thrown ten burning torches by Zetsu. He ended up juggling them, but then he started walking to the edge of the stage. He started walking on a barely seeable tightrope that steadily grew in hight. Then he ran up the tight rope making the crown gasp again. Sakura could just see the huge maniacal grin on his face as he did this. Holding her breath the entire time, Sakura finally released it as he completed his task, and he walked away.

Kisame was fifth. He actually had a doctor on stage with an x-ray machine that showed the crowd that what he was going was for real. He had swallowed nine swords in his mouth. Then after he acted out an entire scene with that he was in ancient Japan, with a katana. The thing about it was though was that it seriously looked real. Sakura simply couldn't believe it, but it looked real. Itachi-from what Sasuke said-was often the villain in Kisame's little plays, and inevitably lost to Kisame in the end.

Yahiko was sixth. What he had done was probably worth an entire show just entirely for himself, and Sakura was absolutely astonished. It was a rather short one though compared to the other ones, but Sakura had to admit it was amazing. He was in a video game. His movements were so precise and fluid for the actions a video game. It was simply astonishing. His dancing skills were used incredibly. He was seriously laying on the floor, and without any help from his arms or anything at all, he just got back up to his feet. Naruto was absolutely going crazy, and catcalling at his work, and so was the rest of the crowd. That was so the show of the night!

Deidara was seventh. It started with just a ton of unlit sparklers at first, but after a matter of minutes he had stacked so many and created what looked like three demential letters. It ended up with saying Akatsuki Productions. It was a splendid display and was huge. How the building hadn't started on fire was a question that she decided was best left unanswered.

Nagato was eight. He did an amazing light show starting out calm then becoming more and more loud and exciting. It was certainly memorable.

Itachi was ninth. It started out where the room was pitch black and people were starting to jabber; questioning why the ninth act hasn't started yet. Then, a melody of a soft violin started to play, while projections of moving around the room showing the audience what notes he was playing. Itachi had been slowly walking around the room, and she could just hear the girls squealing over how close Itachi was to them. Light hadn't been shown upon him until got onto the stage. The sound was so very hypnotic, as if the intention was to create tranquility. When he finished he smiled softly at the crowd, slowly moving around until meeting Sasuke's eyes, who nodded.

"Your time to shine," Sasuke whispered to her.

Sakura just stared at Sasuke in shock. What...? What? What?! "Sasuke, you can't!"

He smirked at her, "Oh I believe I can."

"Your insane!" Sakura retorted in a harsh whisper.

"Happy belated birthday Sakura."

She stared at her friends who all smiled at her softly. They all knew of her talents.

The song started, and Sakura recognized it immediately. _Beneath Your Beautiful. _This was her favorite song! How? Oh God. They want her to sing...

The railing suddenly disappeared, and stairs started to form her way down to the floor. It was all so sudden, but Itachi started to sing to her, looking at her shocked face. Then Sasuke handed her a microphone out of nowhere. She grasped it tightly, and smiled sheepishly. This certainly wasn't expected.

He didn't have his violin anymore, just a microphone. He smiled so softly at her as he sang to her. Sakura could just feel her heart pounding. This was her moment. All she could do was give her friends a last grateful glance before she stared into Itachi's obsidian eyes. His voice was pure silk as he sang the song that she loved. Itachi always had been like the big brother she never had, Sasuke and Naruto as well. This song though was because he and his brother both know that she loved it.

_"You tell all the boys "No"_

_Makes you feel good, yeah._

_I know you're out of my league_

_But that won't scare me away, oh, no_

_You've carried on so long,_

_You couldn't stop if you tried it._

_You've built your wall so high_

_That no one could climb it,_

_But I'm gonna try._

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_

_Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl_

_I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?"_

The light started to descend on Sakura, who was slowly making her way down the steps. The audience was marveling at her. This was not apart of the show, but Sakura was beautiful. She smiled beautifully at Itachi, as she held her hand out; walking the way to meet with him as she sang.

_"You let all the girls go_

_Makes you feel good, don't it?_

_Behind your Broadway show_

_I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me"_

_You've carried on so long_

_You couldn't stop if you tried it._

_You've built your wall so high_

_That no one could climb it._

_But I'm gonna try_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_

_Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy_

_I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?_

_See beneath, see beneath,_

_I..._

_Tonight_

_I..."_

Sakura walked up the final steps as she made her way to him. She felt like crying as she made her way onto that stage. Her friends. She loved them to death. To allow her to do this... It was an opportunity of a lifetime.

They sang together for the last few measures. He twirled her softly a few times as they went. The spot light was only on them. It was amazing.

_"I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower_

_I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out_

_We'll be falling, falling but that's OK_

_'Cause I'll be right here_

_I just wanna know_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_

_Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl (take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy)_

_'Cause I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, tonight?_

_See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight._

_We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no._

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?"_

The piano played until the end, and Itachi pulled her into a tight embrace, and she felt like she was in heaven, this was a moment of a lifetime, and it was such a split second thing. It was so amazing.

The audience erupted into the loudest cheers of the night, and Sakura felt like she had just come off cloud nine. She felt like air. She smiled with unshed tears in her eyes, and she put a hand to her mouth.

"Thank you," Sakura mouthed as they pulled away.

He nodded with a soft smile on his lips. The lighting closed on Itachi as she made her way back up to the suit. All she could do was smile. This was simply amazing. Simply. Truly. Madly. Deeply.

The lights went out when she reached her friends and the state of the art stairway folded back into itself; as if it was never there at all. The crowd was still cheering after the sudden display, and Sakura just _couldn't_ stop smiling.

"Sakura, you did so amazing!" Ino yelled with her hands in the air.

"Oh Sakura-Chan your so fantastic! I wish I was that talented!" Naruto bellowed grabbing her in a bear hug.

When she was released Hinata spoke with a soft smile, "Truly Sakura that was simply perfect. Pure and loving."

Then Sasuke just looked at her cooly, "Remember when I said I would get you something?"

Sakura grinned at him, "Yeah, I said that I didn't want anything."

Then his smirk emerged, "That was a lie on your part, Sakura."

She ambled back to her seat, shook her head in disbelief, "Oh whatever Sasuke. You know I can would never be able to give you anything like this in return, right?"

Sasuke just scoffed under his breath, "You give too much anyway."

She was about to respond, but Deidara reappeared onto the stage, the crowd back into a loud round of applause. "I hope you all enjoyed that little number. I'm sad to say that there is only one more act to do tonight. He's our newest member, but known worldwide for his talents in art. Now I introduce to you, Sasori Akasuna."

.

.

.

Right before the start of Itachi's performance, Sasori was asked back into his dressing room by Konan. He hadn't really seen her all night since they came and went in different wings. She had simply been walking by and asked if she could get his hair back in order. Glad to oblige, he walked away with her back to his dressing room. The make-up artist always made his hair so that it was not so messy, which he thought didn't suit him. He preferred it natural anyway. Konan always agreed with him on that too.

He was slightly disappointed that he didn't get to hear Itachi's performance. He always did have a knack for calming people to perfect tranquility when he wanted. Originally they had speakers that were in every room so that the workers could at least hear the performance, but they had stopped working recently.

It was when Konan was almost complete with his hair that Deidara had waltzed in. "There you are!"

Konan just gave Deidara a blank stare, "Deidara, this happens every performance. You should know this by now."

It was true. Ever since his first showing, Konan would always find him around and redo his hair. It was practically a ritual by this point, albeit he didn't really believe that. It was more of a small enjoyable habit that anything.

"I would think a change of pace would be good," Deidara responded firmly.

"Hn," Konan responded with a roll of her eyes.

Deidara just raised his brows, "Do we have another Itachi in the building?"

Konan smirked at the comment, "Yep."

Neither Sasori or Deidara had known that the real _'Sakura'_ was there.

.

.

.

When Deidara had given the introduction's he left the vicinity, _Radioactive_ started to play for the artist on the stage. The velvet curtain was drawn and Sasori was shone, standing there, his head down with a lone light on his head. He didn't move until the large boom in the beginning of the song came.

Lights flashed around the thing and the background was visible. A large ten foot circle, was in the on the stage, about ten feet across. It was moving around clockwise. Paint. Clay. Colored pencils. Spray paint. They were spread across the large canvas in at perfect times. Tiles of many different sizes. Sasori moved on time with the beat, creating perfect showmanship. He even seemed to dance slightly as he went. The moment the song ended, the picture was complete, and it stopped perfectly how it should. Sasori stood on the side showing them what he created for them, not dirtied at all from his work.

Sakura's jaw dropped at it. It was perfect. There wasn't a trace of bad craftsmanship. So _this_ is what the infamous Sasori Akasuna can accomplish so easily in a matter of minutes.

The background was a black, with a red cloud. The main picture was the ten Akatsuki members head shots all in a circle, while in the middle was Akatsuki Productions in amazing graffiti type lettering.

"Wowza," Sakura whispered to herself in astonishment, right before the crowd gave Sasori a standing ovation. His face was nearly blank, but there was a small smirk at the corner of his lips. He bowed before them, and the rest of the Akatsuki stepped onto the stage, all bowing in usion.

The curtain was drawn to a close, but Deidara had a few more words to say before he was done. With one final grin he spoke to them happily, "I hoped you all enjoyed our show tonight, but now I must bid you goodbye. I hope to see you all again!"

The applause was loud, and Deidara loved it. He threw down his hand, the smoke-bomb detonating, letting smokescreen envelop his form,"Goodnight!"

.

.

.

After the show ended, and everyone had left, Sasori found himself back in the same spot he had been in earlier that evening. The theatre was empty at this point, and the retractable roof was open, letting the evening stars be at least a little bit more comprehensible.

The theatre was really old. At least a hundred years by now, by additions and changes have caused the place to be a cross between the old and the new. The place looked like the inside of a castle. The walls were created with a golden color with light, but beautiful drawings were spread across the entire venue. The ceiling-when the retractable roof was covering the area-was a picture of some of the God's of the Olympus.

Apparently, Yahiko's decedents built the theatre, and wanted it to be used for many different performances back in the olden days. Well, it was certainly used quite often. Akatsuki Productions was one of the many that held events here, but the owner of the Dawning Theatre House was inevitably Yahiko. He declared more than once that the place was from his family's property and would never sell, not even to the most wealthy of people.

He had also created Akatsuki Productions a few years back. However he wasn't exactly the _owner_ of the organization; Nagato was. Yahiko had entrusted Nagato the rights to the organization if Yahiko himself got to oversee a few things and was apart of it all until it ended. Nagato reluctantly accepted the offer, shocked that he wanted him to be the owner.

Apparently Sasori was _technically _the replacement act for someone else that had gotten fired after a huge mishap almost a year ago. That being said, being the _replacement _was getting the organization a lot more publicity; good publicity, than it had before. He hadn't asked who the last member was, but he didn't exactly care to figure it out. There wasn't really a point in the matter.

He could hear cop cars in the distance, and music that casino's around the area where playing. He could hear the shouts, and curses from people outside. It wasn't very endearing.

Sasori had never gambled in his life. Never. To him there was never a reason to. He had always found it rather annoying and unnecessary. To be hooked on gambling, tying to gain money, but only to fail in the end. It didn't exactly sound like a very enjoyable thing. It caused debt, loss, and failure in his eyes.

Then again, Vegas was that place in the world. The world where people come to spend money on nearly hopeless odds. To see amazing sights of street performers, artists, strange people, wannabe's, among other things. This was not the place for him to spend the rest of his career, but only partial, never completely here.

Sasori sighed deeply in his chair as he gazed up at the night sky. Tomorrow was a day off, no showings were tomorrow night. He would have to get some of the portraits done before the end of the day. In all actuality he didn't have much to complete for tomorrow. He could do some photos done for his website tomorrow if he went sight seeing. That's probably what he'll do.

With one last glance at the sky, he grabbed his messenger bag, slung it over his shoulder, and began walking over to the stage. He would have to close the rooftop before he left for the night. With a leap that was easy for him, he made his way on the stage.

He flipped a few switches, and the sky becoming a gigantic mural once again. He exited through the front doors, and locked them up for the night.

The night sky was marred with lights of living casinos, and fancy restaurants. Luckily for him, everyone after the show had left for the night. It had ended around ten, and by now it had to be at least midnight. There wasn't anyone in the courtyard for the time being, but he knew that something would happen within the early hours of the night. This was Vegas, after all.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and pulled his jacket hood over his head, letting the shadows consume him. There was no need for trouble to commence, not at these hours. Night was never safe here. Never. It would be nice to get a taxi, and not waste so much time, but for some odd and peculiar reason he decided to walk his way back to the hotel.

He mostly stayed within the comfort of the shadows, going undetected by people in the area. He just had a strange knack for them; as did Itachi. People bypassed him without a glance. It was a pretty good talent when it came to getting away from overactive fans and paparazzi.

His thoughts finally drifted to his issue with the girl he had met. He didn't really care enough to find her, and even if he did, what would he ask? Deidara may have said to find her, but for what purpose? There wasn't one. Even if he gave her the drawings he created that would just be kinda awkward.

_'Sakura.'_

The name that Deidara had given her. It did fit really well, but then again that was just physical appearance. He had seen the dormant fire in her eyes. It could just be the opposite. He couldn't made a solid hypothesis on the name with just physical appearance. He just didn't know her well enough, and he never would anyway.

.

.

.

Sakura leaned across the balcony of her hotel room. Ino and Hinata lay asleep on the comforts of the luxurious mattress in the bedroom. Naruto and Sasuke had headed back to their rooms for the night as well little over an hour ago. Sakura, on the other hand wasn't tired enough to fall asleep yet.

A soft breeze past her. Her hair was flying within it's invisible strands. She stared at the vibrantly alive city that was below her. The city lights were so amazing at this time of night since the Sun had gone down. She hadn't gotten much of a chance earlier this evening, but now she could enjoy it fully.

She had gotten to sing in front of an entire audience. A _huge_ audience at that. She couldn't even describe it. It was...magical. That was the only real way to describe it.

Luckily, tomorrow the group had wanted to go sightseeing before heading down to the casinos when night fell. Sakura however, didn't really care to go and spend money on something so pointless. Her friend's though really wanted to go, and why not? They were all so wealthy; they could do things like that. She didn't want to be a burden to them.

Her thoughts drifted like the wind, changing now to her encounter with the handsome, and crafty Sasori Akasuna. He had shown true love when he was performing his art. It was so mesmerizing, just as most things she's seen so far. She's only been here for less than a day, and already it's been truly so fun. Somehow she wondered if she would ever see him again, but she doubted it. Their lives were so different. She would probably never even see him again anyway.

With a sigh, she left the balcony closing the door behind her.

.

.

.

**Art's Most Valuable Form**

**Author's Note:**

**Created: August 15, 2013**

Hey guys! Happy to see me back so early? I just uploaded the first one yesterday night! Tehe! I mostly decided to go on a writing splurge until he weekend is over, since after that I have vball tryouts then next Thursday High School officially starts for me!

Next chapter Sasori and Sakura meet again!

A few of the performances were based off of acts I have seen on _America's Got Talent_, such as Hidan's, Kakuzu's, Sasori's, and Yahiko's.

I have a huge desire to go to Vegas when I'm 21. My best friend and I planned it that we would go there, and I want to so bad! I think it would be amazing. So yeah!

Please review! They are taken into serious consideration, and highly appreciated.

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


	3. Photography

**~Art's Most Valuable Form~**

**~Act No. 3~ **

**Photography**

**S**akura

'Sakura."

"Sakura!"

Sakura awoke with a yelp, and jumped out of reflex, only to land headfirst onto the floor. She groaned at the sudden pain, and pulled her herself up slowly. Still groggy from the night before, she yawned. She stared halfheartedly at the grinning blonde in front of her, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Ino?" Sakura yawned."Why did you wake me up? It practically just past daybreak."

The blonde seemed horrified that she was even asking her that. "Sakura Haruno! We came to Vegas to do things! Not so you could sleep. We have to get started! Goodness girly."

Sakura was suddenly very awake. She had almost forgotten where she even was. She smiled sheepishly at her best friend, and rubbed her head in embarrassment. "Ha, ha, sorry..."

The horrification was replaced with satisfaction, and a knowing smirk, "Well everyone else is already in the lobby, waiting. So I'd get dressed if I were you."

"What?" Sakura cried, running to her luggage in the other room. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I'll be ready in a less than ten minutes!"

Sakura ended up grabbing a white tank-top, with a light green over-tank and blue jean short-shorts. She raced to the back into the bedroom, and into the bathroom, took a five minute shower, and dressed in less than a minute. She practically threw the bathroom door open to meet with a time-keeping Ino staring down at her watch.

"Six minutes and fifteen seconds," Ino recited, then smiled. "That's a new record Sakura."

Sakura gave a half smile as she searched for her white sandals, and threw her nightwear back into her suitcase. Seeing that she was completely ready at this point, she grinned at Ino. "So what's first?"

.

.

.

Sasori woke at the crack of dawn. The Sun had just crossed the horizon, and it was shining on his form. He was awake almost instantaneously, and got out of the bed. His bedroom was the color of the morning rays, a light orange that tinted every place in his room. It was a nice color, he decided.

He got showered up, and dressed in a red T-shirt with black clouds, and grey khaki shorts. He figured that he might as well use the free clothes he got from Akatsuki Productions.

By the time it was six-ten in the morning he was already getting to work. There was a girl in Madrid that wanted a large portrait for her father for his birthday. She hadn't been very specific about the details, other than that she wanted it to look like him. Glancing down at the picture she sent, he got to it. It had to be 5ft by 3ft, and with a dark setting he decided, it would work with his features well.

Strokes collided, forming the brushwork of angels. Colors mixed with shades, creating deep contrast that only he could create with the upmost of precision. He was finished in about an hour, give or take a few minutes. Then he simply kept the painting on the isle to dry.

Going over to his next project he started on something he hadn't finished the day before, and completed that in less than five minutes. It was only then that he realized that was all he had for the day while he was in the hotel. He would have to send everything that he had into the post before he went and started on a grander scale graffiti painting down in one of the main parks of the area.

On that thought, his Iphone started to ring with the song that he had specifically used for Deidara's calling card. He grabbed it and pressed answer on the touchscreen.

"So what are you doing today, Danna?" Deidara asked. He still sounded drowsy. It was obvious that he had just gotten up.

"A spray-painting job down in Taka Park, around one-thirty," Sasori replied evenly.

He would probably get there a few hours earlier, but he knew that the blonde only asked at this time of the day before Sasori was already out and about, and busy. Since Deidara also had he day off, he would probably spend the next few hours sleeping the day away, much to Sasori's irritation. One should not waste such time on something that is almost trivial, especially when it went unwarranted.

"Well, then, okay, guess I'll see you later than, yeah," Deidara replied rather awkwardly. Sometimes Sasori was just too straightforward for his own good, it just made him sound rather strange at times.

"I would think so," Sasori droned lazily into the phone. "You always seem to follow me wherever I go."

Sasori could just imagine Deidara's annoyed face as he said the next few words very flatly, "You're such a creep when you want to be, un."

Then the phone went dead, and Sasori shrugged uncaringly, before he placed it into one of his pockets. In the mean time, he should probably get some of the doorkeepers to help him with transporting the artwork to the postoffice.

.

.

.

The morning went by almost too quickly for Sakura, and it was nearing two in the afternoon. They still had a few more stops that they were supposed to complete, but after walking most of the way, the entire day, they were all exhausted. Except for Sakura, that is; she still wanted to reach the rest of the other places before nightfall, and she most certainly didn't want to go back to the hotel to sleep until the night hours came. She didn't even want to go down to the casinos. It just wasn't her style. Even if she didn't mind not going to a few places, she just didn't want to go to a gambling establishment.

So now she was at a crossroads with her decisions, and Ino wouldn't like it, nor would the others. She glanced up at the clear azure sky, only to block her eyes for the blazing Sun. She walked like that for a few moments before she glanced back at her friends who were all walking ahead of her by a few steps. They were coming close to a park, Taka park if she was correct. They were also decently close to the hotel, and she could find her way back if need be. It seemed like an inviting enough place to sit down, and let herself get shaded from the dreaded heat of the sunlight for a bit.

"Hey guys," Sakura called out reluctantly, causing all of them to stop, and look at her.

"What is it Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked with an obnoxious yawn.

"I think I'll stay here for a little bit," Sakura replied nervously. "I'm not really tired, just text or call me when your ready to leave again."

"What? Sakura, we can't just leave you here," Ino stated worriedly.

"Ino, it's a park," Sakura pointed out.

With knitted brows, the four gazed at each other rather worriedly, before Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement. He always had believed that she was a strong girl, and for that, Sakura was glad. It was just a thing that had connected them as friends since they were little. It went unsaid, but forever there.

"Well, ok, Sakura," Ino spoke. "I'll call you later when we need to get ready. Be safe, okay?"

They all exchanged goodbyes, and Sakura was left on her own in front of the entrance to the park. It was a simple cobblestone pathway, with tree's every few feet from another. People walked along the pathways, with friends, their special person, and children. It was just like any other park that she's been to. The place wasn't exactly flat, but there wasn't large hills either. Palm trees were around as well, just as any other place in Vegas, clashing greatly with other trees. Metal benches were there and again in random places. It was a good change of scenery, even though she hasn't been in Vegas for more than a day, albeit the passing cars, the constant lights, the honking of cabs, it was tiresome.

Sakura took in a deep breath, letting the scent of the ever moving city escape her senses for a while. The scent of trees had always been inviting to Sakura, and probably because of her strange connection with life; spring more specifically. Her mother-when she was younger-had always told her that her colorings were sent from powers beyond understanding. Being born in late March, and being given the colorings of a flower, not to mention her _name_ literally meaning cherry blossoms. It was a gift, Sakura decided, and she just figured that even a little magic was worked into her, even if it be her imagination. It was simply a comforting thought, of sorts, and it was because of that, that she really enjoyed having her colorings the way they were. Even if some people may think otherwise.

It was after a few minutes when she found a small lush garden with small steps for people to walk on, and there wasn't anyone around. She became intrigued right away, a smile lighting on her face. She jumped from each one with the playfulness of a child, and she giggled at her antics. She was in her element, with flowers surrounding her. It was practically dream.

.

.

.

Deidara had been walking through Taka park, making his way over to where Sasori said to meet up with him, when he noticed a streak of petal pink in his peripheral vision. He stopped dead in his tracks, and his searched frantically from where he stood, gaining the uncertain glances of passerby's in his direction. Thankfully no one had remembered him out in broad daylight yet, but he knew that it was bound to occur.

He swore that it was the same color from the girl in Sasori's drawings. It was exactly the same. Exactly. Sasori never made mistakes, and this certainly wasn't going to be the start.

Inevitably, he began the search of the girl with alias of _Sakura_. He had no idea what he was thinking doing this, but somehow he wanted to seek out this girl and find her. Heaven knows why, probably just mere curiosity on his part. He had no idea what he would say to her, but did it really matter? Maybe...But that wasn't important at the moment!

Flashes of pink went from his right, and he broke out into a run. He would find this girl. Somehow he was very determined to. Maybe they would be friends in the future or something. Maybe she would know he was. Who knew? And he didn't care.

Then he stopped from behind a tree, breathing heavy pants as quietly as he could. There she was, prancing about in the middle of a garden filled of blossoming flowers, seemingly happy. It was almost an exact replica of Sasori's drawing that he had made the night before. The only thing missing was the cherry tree in the background with the petals flying around her. His eyes widened in shock. This _had_ to mean something. It seriously couldn't be a freaking coincidence. It was only too bad that he couldn't be Sasori, but he knew that the damned Puppet Master wouldn't do anything about this. He wouldn't have searched her out.

Then he was met with a decision that had to be answered. Either stay behind a tree until she leaves, or reveal himself to her. Giving an inward sigh, he ruffled up the sleeves on his blazer to his elbows, before stepping out from behind the tree. He put on a sheepish grin, as he rubbed his head. She hadn't even noticed him.

Suddenly, without him even thinking of his next words, he blurted out softly, "Sakura?"

Taken out of the daydream that she had sucked herself into, she straightened. She blinked a few times, and glanced curiously in the direction that her name had emitted from. What she saw shocked her completely, and she thought she was still in a daydream.

"Deidara... Iwa?" Sakura questioned confusedly.

He seemed shocked too, as if the answer he had expected was differently. Did he know of her from the night before when she had sang with Itachi? She would think so, but she couldn't be sure.

Deidara shook himself, before grinning ear to ear, "Is your name actually Sakura, yeah?"

She stared at him incredulously, "Yes, it is."

He placed his hands on his hips, and seemed confidently satisfied, but stunned nonetheless. "Your name is seriously _Sakura_, un. Wow. I can't believe it."

"Is that a problem?" Sakura asked confusedly. Was he insulting her, or was he trying to figure something out? She couldn't be sure. This situation was very strange, and completely unexpected.

"Good God," Deidara ruffled his locks. "This a practically a miracle, un."

Now she was really confused. "A miracle?"

"I can explain on the way, yeah," Deidara replied with his signature grin.

"On the way?"

He motioned for her to come over. He was being very vague with her, and her troublesome curiosity was hard to overcome, so she crossed a few stones before meeting up with him. She was seriously going to get to talk to Deidara Iwa? This was a normal college and high school girl's dream. Sakura, however, didn't treat people like they were all high and mighty unless they were very powerful people in the government. She treated everyone equally for the most part, with respect and kindness. Whether they be famous or not wasn't exactly a big deal for her. They were people, not Gods.

The grin etched on his lips created the urge to smile back at him, as if it was contagious. She smiled up at him then, and he took that as an opportunity to start up a conversation while they started walking. "So how is it that you know Sasori?"

Sakura smiled sheepishly at him for a moment, "You could say I bumped into him. Literally. I made us both fall over. It wasn't a very great pastime of mine."

At that, Deidara tilted his head back, and burst our laughing. He glanced back down at her between laughs, and quirked a brow at her in amusement, "Seriously, un?"

Sakura giggled with him, as if she's known him her entire life, "Yeah. He didn't really seem very happy. He practically glared at me, before saying to watch where I was going, and walked away."

He laughed a bit more, and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Oh trust me, Sasori glares at _everyone_ when he's irritated, and he's very easily irritated."

"I'm guessing you know him well," Sakura decided to say, a smile on her face.

"I suppose that you can say that we're best friends," Deidara admitted, with a shrug. "Although, our personalities clash like enemies in a war, at times, yeah."

"I see."

A silence ensued, and Sakura felt rather awkward about it. She had a lot of questions to ask. She found herself stumbling over her words, "Wh-Why did you want to talk to...me anyway?"

At that Deidara stopped walking. He stared up at the sky for a moment with his hands rubbing the back of his head. How should he say this? "Umm Sasori-

"Deidara, your late."

Sakura, nor Deidara had noticed that they were now in the middle of the park, right next to a large gazebo with four cement paths meeting at four points to it. There were large tree's high above them, encasing them in the middle of the park. Small leaves traveled with the small amount of wind, and sunlight traveled between breakthroughs of the trees.

"Sasori Danna..." Deidara mumbled. There was a twitch in his lips that described nervousness.

Sasori was on the ground using a vast number of different types of spray paint, creating different forests and sceneries from around the world. From another artist it would probably seem terrible to have something so colorful on a cement pathway for a park, but this was as if a person was walking a different world. It was perfection.

When Sasori heard his name called again, only this time more awkwardly, he glanced up with a steady gaze to meet Deidara's lone blue eye. However he noticed a pink haired girl beside him, one that looked equally as worried as the man beside her.

"You!" Sasori declared, glaring perplexity at her. He stood immediately, and glowered at Deidara, "Why would you bring her here?"

"You can say I found her my completely accident, un..." Deidara mumbled, looking away from Sasori's piercing eyes.

"My name," Sakura suddenly said with more authority than thought possible for herself, "Is Sakura Haruno, not 'You'.

Both boys stood and stared at her sudden announcement; Deidara with joyous relief that he wasn't in Sasori's gaze anymore, while Sasori stared at her in shock, his impassiveness broken slightly.

"That's you name?" Sasori asked incredulously.

"Yes, it is," Sakura admitted with finality.

While Sasori looked to Deidara blankly, the blonde just grinned knowably, feeling superior for once in a long time. Then Deidara turned to Sakura, and asked abruptly, "Well Sakura, why are you in Vegas? Business or pleasure?"

Rather startled at the unexpected question she froze for a moment, barely able to connect words together other than mumbles. After a few tries she cleared her throat, and spoke with a smile, "Pleasure I guess. My friends and I came here for the week. I just saw your showing last night."

"Really?" Deidara said mischievously, "No wonder you recognized me, I am pretty noticeable, un."

Sasori scowled at the blonde. "Only because people wonder whether or not your a girl."

Deidara snapped his head at the redhead, "That is so not true and you know it, yeah!"

Sakura was rather curious to their argument. It was actually kinda true that he did look like Ino...Not that she would ever admit that aloud to him. She kinda wondered what would happen if they met each other. Would they scream and be horrified that they looked a lot alike, or would they not even notice? It would be a very entertaining sight for either to happen.

"You are recognizable," Sakura said truthfully.

They stopped mid fight to glance at her, while Deidara grinned, Sasori returned to his normal blank expression.

"You didn't recognize me when you landed on me," Sasori stated thoughtfully.

"No. Sorry... I didn't," Sakura admitted. "Not until I entered the Dawning Theatre House did I know just who you were."

Sasori shrugged uncaringly in response, and returned to his piece, placing a rag over his mouth. Deidara then starting walking into the gazebo, glancing over his shoulder as to tell her to come along. She followed suit, running to catch up to him. He placed his long fingers across the white railing near where Sasori was, but not so close so that he came near the chemicals of the spray paint. Sakura stood beside him, watching Sasori at work.

"Did you like the show last night, yeah?" He asked curiously.

Sakura nodded vigorously. "It was absolutely amazing. I can see why they call it the best show in all of Vegas."

His grin broadened, "Which was you favorite, un?"

Sakura glanced down at Sasori for a moment. He was so immersed in his art, so in his element. He was so confident in it. It was like...magic. Like when she sings.

Deidara noticed her gaze at Sasori and he chuckled lightly, "Oh, so you liked his the best, did you, yeah?"

"I...I guess. I liked yours a lot-" Sakura started awkwardly.

"Don't say that just because I'm the one your talking to, un," Deidara interrupted with a smile. "Say what you want. It doesn't really matter to me, as long as I love what I do, un."

"Well...Other than Itachi's performance, and Yahiko's I really did like Sasori's the best," Sakura said shyly, putting a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

"It is considerably amazing what Sasori can accomplish in a matter of minutes," Deidara commented. "He replaced another act, un. At first,the rest of us Akatsuki weren't sure about him, but he made Akatsuki Productions even more popular that it was before he came."

"I heard about that," She said unsure whether she should ask or not. "What...exactly happened?"

Deidara's face turned grim, as did his tone. He sounded so foreign when he sounded like this, "It's not something most of us like to talk about, un."

Sakura's blood ran cold, and guilt ran through her veins, "I-I'm sorry I brought it up..."

He gave her a rueful smile, "You were curious. Can't say I blame you, yeah."

She was about to respond when Sasori suddenly announced flatly, "It's done."

Sakura slowly looked at Sasori with shock. He seriously couldn't have completed it all could he? Oh God. He did! All four pathways were complete! She gazed down at the closest one to her, and saw Mount Fuji with a beautiful sky with white clouds around it. Every tile had a different design, and each looked amazing.

"Well," Deidara started with his grin intact, placing his hand's into his pockets, "Where to now, Sasori-Danna?"

Sasori who had already put all the bottles of spray paint into a messenger bag slung over his shoulder, pulled out a large black camera. "Photography," Then he gazed at Sakura with half lidded chocolate eyes, "Without _her_."

It was then that Deidara put an arm around her shoulder, startling Sakura greatly, "Oh please, we are so bringing her with, yeah!"

Sakura looked from Sasori to Deidara in shock, "Really? You want to bring me along?"

"Of course, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed happily. "You seem pretty awesome to me."

She felt rather bashful, and a light blush ran over her face. "Thanks."

Inevitably, Sakura had went along with the two performers. They walked around the park for about thirty minutes, Sasori taking pictures when he saw fit, and Deidara chatting with her happily. Sasori wasn't showing the photographs to either of them, and finally Sakura was just too curious. She ran over to where he was, taking a picture of the grand pond while Deidara and her were behind him a ways on the boardwalk.

"Can I see your pictures?" Sakura asked, when she was near the redhead.

He simply turned around, his face devoid of emotion. "For what purpose?"

"Your the best artist in the world," Sakura spoke, "I haven't seen many of your works in the past, and now that I actually get to meet you, I kind want to see just something, that is, if you'll allow me."

He didn't even take a second to answer, as if he considered her explanation good enough. "Don't break it."

He took a step forward, and handed her the large camera from his grasp. She handled it with ease, and pressed a few buttons to make it work. It was different from others she's handled in the past, but she made it fit to her needs, nonetheless. There were at least a hundred different pictures by now. Sakura skipped through all of them, her face lighting up in amazement.

She smiled up at Sasori. "So it is as they say. You make the smallest detail wonderous."

"You can use this type of camera." It wasn't a question. He had actually sounded momentarily impressed.

She was taken off guard at the straightforwardness, but she covered it quickly. "Um yes, I took a few photography classes while I was in high school."

"Show me," He demanded. He was partially interested in her experience with a camera. There weren't many people that could use the camera he had and handle it so simply, especially since he had gotten this one specifically from a company a few weeks ago. It hadn't even been sold on the shelves yet.

She raised her brows, a smile working it's way over her lips. "Seriously?"

He nodded in reply, "However many you desire."

At first when she saw Sasori things would be embarrassing, but apparently not. It was actually a lot easier than she expected. When she first started with the shots he simply watched her skeptically.

"Look for details," He instructed formally.

She nodded, doing exactly as he said, finding smaller aspects of the scenery, and adding them to the bigger pictures.

"Find contrast."

She did that as well, finding that something that wasn't the same and matching it with something that was different, and putting that into the picture.

She was swallowed into the world of photography, taking pictures with barely even having to think about it. She took pictures of the lake with the wind blowing the tree's in the background, leaves that cascaded down to the water with grace. She didn't hear or see anything else.

"She's more worthy of the art than I had anticipated," Sasori told Deidara as he walked up beside him, his narrowed eyes aimed right at Sakura.

"She does seem really into it, yeah," Deidara commented with a shrug.

Sasori shook his head, "That's not what I meant. Art has value to people, but when consumed in it, it creates something even the greats cannot even accomplish."

"You have that gift to," Deidara said, trying to figure out what he meant.

"It's not a gift exactly," Sasori explained. "Art itself is a gift to people like us and we simply use it's creation."

"That might actually make sense Danna," Deidara replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I guess I have it too when it comes to explosions."

Sasori shook his head with a sigh. To Sasori, explosions weren't exactly his type of art, but if he told Deidara that, he would just get an arrogant smirk in return, and the words, _'That's because you can't make them!'. _And that's only because he was never taught, and he never exactly found it necessary to perform such a thing.

After awhile Sasori was getting impatient of simply standing there, so inevitably he started to draw in his sketchbook on a nearby bench. He had just wanted to do the scenery around him, but yet again he drew the girl with it. He had never drawn or done any artwork for one person specifically more than once, unless it be a character he liked, but never an actual _person_. What was going on with him? The colorings stuck in his mind like glue. But just like the last two other times, he just didn't think it looked quite right, as if something was off or missing.

"Are you going to tell her, yeah?" Deidara asked. He was perched on the railing behind him, wrapping his legs around the lower rails as to not fall off and into the pond.

"No," Replied Sasori with finality. He hadn't even stopped his sketching.

Bewildered, he questioned, "Well, why not?"

"I have no desire to let her see them," Sasori uttered icily.

Deidara was dumbstruck, "Why the hell not, Danna?"

After that, Sasori did stop his drawing, and he glared at Deidara with the most icily eyes he could make. He simply had no desire to repeat himself, and this conversation was not one that he wanted to continue.

This in turn, made Deidara question even more, but almost worriedly. He was confused as to just _why_ Sasori didn't want to reveal the drawings that he created of her. It was peculiar behavior. He hadn't ever acted like this before about another series of drawings. He stopped all questions at that moment, and decided to further investigate quietly, and see Sasori's interaction with Sakura. It was the only way. Just what was going on though?

Seeing the somber expression on Deidara's face, Sasori simply turned back to his work, and uttered, "Do not speak of it to anyone."

After that, Deidara jumped from the railing, and strode over to Sakura who was snapping pictures with carefulness. She was in such a zone that Deidara almost didn't want to interrupt her, but staying here with Sasori the way he was, it was just best to move forward.

"Sakura, un," Deidara said, announcing his presence. He was standing right in front of her, and he waved at her form, but got nothing.

When she didn't respond, he strode right in front of the camera lens with a cheeky grin on his face. This however, only caused Sakura to yelp, and stumbled backwards, and land on her butt on the wooden planks. She gazed up at Deidara in bewilderment, "You scared me!"

He chuckled slightly, and held a hand out to her. With a flat look, she took it, getting back up to her feet. She held the camera in her grasp.

"So what do you want to do now, un?"

Sakura quirked a brow at him, "What do you mean?"

He pointed to himself than Sasori, "We both got the entire day off, yeah. What do you want to do?"

Sakura took a moment to collect her bearings. "You want to hang out with me for the rest of the day?"

He shrugged, "Why not? You seem like a pretty cool person."

She flashed Deidara a rueful smile than looked at Sasori, "He doesn't seem enjoy my company, you sure that it's okay?"

"Oh please, I've done a hell of a lot worse things to irritate him, un," Deidara said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"If you actually want me around than sure, I'll come along."

At that, Deidara's grin widened, clearly satisfied at her answer, "Ok than, un! What do you want to do?"

Sakura grinned at the idea. She hadn't gotten to finish her sightseeing adventure, and she seriously wanted to complete it, "Sightseeing."

"That's a good idea," Sasori announced, suddenly right next to them. "I wanted to do a few pictures for my website."

Deidara rubbed his hands together, excitedly. "Alright then, un. Let's get started!"

.

.

.

**Art's Most Valuable Form**

**Author's Note:**

**Updated: August 18, 2013**

Hey guys! This chapter was suppose to have all the sightseeing parts in it too, but it got too long... Sorry! And again I am so so so sorry, there is wayyyyyy too much dialogue in this chapter. But I love this story soo much! So so so sooo much! It's gonna be a really _long_ story so I hope you guys stay tuned!

Sasori was a bit rude in this chapter :/ But ya know what? That's just Sasori, but don't worry he'll fall for our little pinkette in the future!

Tomorrow morning I have 6am vball tryouts. It's gonna suck, but wish me luck! I also got my Akatsuki ring set in the mail today! I was so ecstatic!

Please review! I read every one of them, and I take them all seriously, and there so appreciated!

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


	4. Gesture

**~Art's Most Valuable Form~**

**~Act No. 4~**

**Gesture**

**W**alking with Deidara and Sasori was a lot more different than she had expected. At first, when they had left the park and headed down the more busy streets she had thought they would hail a taxi service or call for a limo driver. The opposite was true, and it was far more exciting this way, they simply walked everywhere they went.

Sasori who was on her right was either taking pictures when he could, or creating quick, barely comprehensible drawings. When he had started to do some, she was intrigued. She watched the simplicity in the drawing, it was very unlike him to practically scribble, she thought with confusion.

Sasori had noticed her curious interest in his work, and he glanced toward her with lazy eyes. He could see the furrow of her brows, questioning his work. Then he stated,"It's called a gesture drawing."

She looked up at him with wide eyes that yearned for knowledge. This girl was very easily mesmerized. To get so sucked into the movement of a leaf, like in the park, or his simple drawings as they walked along the streets.

"Why is it so plain?" She asked in confusion.

He placed the camera that had been around his neck back into the messenger bag. "It is used to catch movement in the act, just the most simple of movements."

"It's like just the twitches of a finger, or a leg coming up from the ground while walking, un," Deidara explained, who was walking to the left of her. He had his hand's over his head, just like Naruto had earlier that morning. Sakura kinda thought they were alike in some ways.

Sakura did considered it an interesting aspect, but there was one thing she didn't understand."But why would a person like yourself even want to do something like this?"

"The smallest detail can change an entire artwork," Sasori replied, looking up momentarily from time to catch a different angle of a person walking or of a different building.

Deidara then furrowed his brows, "But I thought you had a photographical memory, Sasori, my man."

"I do," Sasori answered truthfully, his eyes aimed right at Sakura. "However, there is always a different movement to find. A new building, or object to draw. Everything has a difference."

"Wait a second," Sakura said, holding her hands up to emphasize her confusion, "If you have a photographical memory, than what's your IQ?"

With lazily lidded eyes, he responded slowly, "One. Nine. Five."

Sakura's jaw dropped, and she stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk. Deidara and Sasori stopping with her. Her pink brow's raised high on her forehead in shock. Deidara just kinda raised his brows slightly, and passed a hand over his face in astonishment. Luckily the sidewalk they were on was large enough for people not to glare at their sudden stop.

"You are kidding right?" Sakura questioned in disbelief.

Sasori narrowed his eyes at her, "I do not _kid_."

Deidara whistled loudly, his hand's now shoved deeply into his pockets, "Wowza, un. I didn't even know that!"

"That's insane," Sakura mumbled in astonishment, feeling rather defeated at just how accomplished Sasori Akasuna was compared to herself. "Your a master artist, and a genius?"

Sasori nodded curtly, barely acknowledging the compliment she had given him. It was mostly because of his mind that he had become a master craftsmen in the first place. Had he not been able to remember the microscopic details within different artworks he probably wouldn't have come this far. Simply remembering small details helped him achieve his goal.

It was then that Deidara snickered, as if he had remembered something juicy, mixed with mischievousness. "I'm pretty sure Itachi is smarter than that, yeah."

"It is unknown," Sasori stated emotionlessly. "He had never given out his IQ to anyone. However it would be stupid to say that he isn't intellectually advanced."

"Then you both should play Chess against one another," Sakura suggested with a small smile, slowly getting over the fact that Sasori was a complete genius. She already knew that Itachi was considered a genius as well, and in her later years of high school she would often ask him to play Chess with her. However, the end result was always with her loss.

"Yeah!" Deidara exclaimed enthusiastically. "Or Scrabble. You both don't talk much, but you often have big words when you do, yeah."

"Scrabble," Sasori repeated flatly, taking a moment to let his words sink in, "Whatever peaks your interests is what you may believe."

Deidara and Sakura deflated partially at his complete lack of enthusiasm, but it was to be expected. The tabloids always did say that he wasn't much of a talker, nor was he specifically considered a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. They would say though that an emotional trauma created the hollowness in him, but no one could ever get the correct story of his past. It seemed that it had been a mess of different tales, but none seemed to really add up. It was one of the mysteries that surrounded Sasori Akasuna.

Then Sasori started to walk again, his long strides creating distance between the two groups quickly. Deidara yelled out loud, "Hey!" and he ran after the Puppet Master of the infamous Akatsuki Productions. Sakura followed suit almost directly after Deidara started into a dead sprint, and she caught up to him easily. They searched hastily for Sasori, but now immersed in a crowd, he was hard to decipher between people. Then Sakura spotted a man with scarlet red hair in the distance. She gasped, and grabbed Deidara's wrist, making him follow her.

They bypassed people rudely. Either halfway knocking them over, or elbowing their way pass people. They both got a few curses at first, but then people started noticing Deidara, and starstruck girls were starting to run after them, as well. Sakura started to panic from the sudden shrill screams that emitted from girls that were chasing after them. _'Oh God,' Sakura thought in dismay._

She looked back a couple of times to find rosy red hearts above the girl's heads, and Sakura paled visibly. She's seen fangirls chase after Sasuke and Itachi in the past with her around. She nearly got ran over a couple of times, and very nearly punched quite a few times, as well. She seriously didn't want that to happen the week when she was in Vegas. Why is it that she is always with _really_ good looking guys? How a curse it was, at times.

They were nearing the man with the crimson locks, but as were the girls that were chasing after them. She sped up her speed, Deidara barely able to keep up with her incredible pace.

Then she stopped abruptly, and stepped in front of the man whom she had thought to be Sasori. Instead it was a man in a dark red business suit, and aqua green eyes with black kohl encircling them. Sakura's eyes widened. He seemed familiar, but she had no idea why. She smiled a fleetingly sheepish smile at him before dragging Deidara behind her. She called out an apology to him before they were out of sight.

Deidara was starting to tire from the nearly constant sprinting pace that Sakura had forced upon him. He knew that it was rather necessary, but even so, it was exhausting. How this petite, pink haired girl could run this long and fast was an amazing feat in itself. He started to gasp for breath after a little while longer, however his desire to get away from all the fangirls was causing a small determination in him.

"Where do you think he went?" Sakura asked suddenly, still rushing past people.

At that, Deidara looked around frantically, and found somewhere that Sasori just might be. Even if he wasn't they might be able to get away from the girls, and cease the frantic running. He pointed to a random museum, "There!"

Sakura followed his finger, and dashed even faster to get to their destination, causing Deidara to yelp.

The Sun was beating down on both of them hard. Sakura could already feel the burning of the Sun on her skin, marring her perfectly pale complexion. It would be very bad if they stayed out here any longer without the protection of sunscreen. They were both drenched in sweat at this point, and Sakura could feel the drops falling into her eyelids, burning them. The top of her head looked like she was just taken out of the shower, while her ends were matted from running so fast. Deidara seemed to have the same issue, and perhaps even worse since she had to be the one to pull _him_ around.

Before they knew it, they were running across a street which, and with complete luck there was a stop in the cars, allowing streetwalkers like themselves to pass safely across. There was still a whole large group of Deidara's fangirls following them, and within seconds they would catch up. Sakura absolutely refused to get tossed around like a dishrag again by conceded fangirls.

They were inside the museum in seconds, quickly making their way up to the reception desk to pay for themselves to _walk_ around. Sakura slammed at least thirty dollars onto the desk, surprising the neat lady behind it. With that, they dodged themselves into an animal display room filled with different species from Africa, called the Hall of African Mammals. She and Deidara practically threw themselves into one of the benches, and gasped for breath.

Deidara gripped his throat, as if that could help at all, while Sakura just panted. His throat wheezed when he breathed, and it was rather discomforting. After awhile, they could both hear the sound of distant screams, and they both went alert, ready to run away again if need be. However, it didn't last long, for the sound was steadily dying down. They could only hope that the receptionist threw them out for their behavior.

They both stayed like that for awhile, simply breathing in the air from the conditioned room. It felt wonderful to them. However, Sasori was nowhere in sight. Obviously they had lost him for the rest of the day. Either that, or Sasori was waiting to see if they would ever find him, albeit reluctantly and impatiently.

When they were finally calmed down enough, Deidara brushed through his hair with his fingers, scowling at the imperfections that contorted his silkily long hair. His hands were damp with sweat still, turning into cold droplets quickly. Finally he stared at Sakura with a small smirk, "So tell me Sakura, how the hell did you not only manage to go that entire way, but _drag_ me with you, un?"

Sakura chuckled lightly, paining her throat slightly, "I was a volleyball player back in high school. I kinda got use to legitimately sprinting long distances."

"Volleyball? But aren't you basically confined to half a court? How did you do long distances, yeah?" Deidara asked with complete confusion.

Sakura leaned forward, and propped her elbow up on her legs. She smirked slightly at the comment she got from most people. "Unlike what people believe, volleyball is distance if your position requires it. Like mine required me to get the second hit, and with that you basically go running crosscourt half the time."

Deidara quirked a brow, "Really, un?"

Sakura nodded, "Mmhhmm."

"Wow, un," Deidara sounded almost astonished. "I had no idea."

"Most people don't," Sakura added, with a small smile.

A silence ensued, and they could both hear the sound of soft music playing in the background. Sakura had begun to wonder about Sasori. Why had he ran off as he did? Did he actually have something to do that Deidara hadn't know of?

"Should we give up on finding Sasori then?" Sakura inquired. She actually did want to find him. Despite his straightforwardness and partial rudeness he was kinda okay to be around.

"I guess I could call him," Deidara suggested. "But I seriously doubt that he'll answer, yeah."

"Why wouldn't he answer you?" Sakura asked with furrowed brows. "Aren't you guys best friends?"

He chuckled almost wistfully, as if there was something missing in his world. "As you've probably noticed, he's not exactly Mr. Sunshine, un."

"Go on," she counseled. It was obvious that, that just wasn't all that he wanted to say.

"He's just difficult, un," He decided to say. "I sometimes question if I'm the first friend he's ever had. He's cold to most people other than Itachi, Konan, and few of the others, yeah."

Sakura's brows knitted together in empathy for Sasori. Despite all the amazing things he can do, it's obvious that something had happened to him to cause his affections to others to be cut off, save for a few. After what Deidara was claiming, it only made sense that Deidara didn't know of whatever had happened to him. She figured that she best not ask. She barely knew either of them, but somehow Deidara trusted her, and for that she was glad.

"Then we might as well not keep him alone forever," Sakura said with a soft smile.

He smirked slightly at her words, "He does _hate_ to be kept waiting, un."

At that, Sakura pulled her hair into a high ponytail, before wrapping the strands around it, creating a high bun. It would do well not to have her hair down at such a hot time of the day. She scanned her arms, noticing that they were kinda red, but decided not to dwell too much on it. They weren't going to be able to get sunscreen unless they stumbled upon a convenience store, and she doubted that they would run into one in the middle of the city with casinos and fancy restaurants.

"Then let's find him," Sakura announced, getting up from the bench. She still felt tired from the run, but she somehow had a determination to find the redheaded Puppet Master.

They left the museum quickly, and stepped out into the sunlight, she turned to Deidara with a sheepish smile, "So how exactly do we find him anyways?"

They walked around the main streets halfway hoping that they would simply run into him somewhere, however after about an hour of search the two came up to a small coffee shop. Sakura had insisted that he wait and get them something, but Deidara declined politely, and while Sakura was too tired to argue, all but dropped into the nearest iron table on the outside of the shop. She folded her arms onto the table, and her head dropped onto them. Her emeralds closed immediately, and she could just feel sleep coming on. She was asleep in no time. She hadn't even noticed the man that sat across from her, watching her through lazy eyelids.

When Deidara had come out with two steaming cups of coffee, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard two words uttered with iciness, "Your late."

He slowly looked down at the person that sat across from Sakura, the shaded area making his locks even bloodier that before. Deidara's eye twitched in irritation and fear, but irritation overcame the fear pretty quickly.

"Your the one that left," Deidara replied scornfully, and slammed the two cups of coffee onto the table.

"No one ever said that I couldn't," Sasori retorted impassively.

Deidara scoffed at his words, as he sat down beside Sakura. "You would've left no matter what either of us would've said, yeah."

Sasori's gaze traveled to the pink haired girl that slept peacefully across from him. "You have her with you still."

"Unlike some of us, I actually like having company that's willing to tag along with me for however long," Deidara retorted with an edge in his tone.

"You took quite awhile," Sasori mentioned with a certain coldness in his voice. "I would assume that she dragged you along."

At that remark, Deidara became bewildered. How had he known that? "What makes you say that, yeah?"

Sasori glanced at the pinkette for a mere moment, before meeting Deidara's eye. "She's an athlete," He stated. "She's lightly toned, and gives off the presence of one when she walks. Volleyball, is my belief."

Deidara looked astounded, "I shall never see just where you get these little...Knowledgeable quirks, or something, yeah."

Sakura had started to stir, and mumbled something incoherently. Her eyes started to flutter, and soon all she could see was forms of darkness with light breaking through spaces. Finally she looked up, and blinked a few times not really seeing what was in front of her until she yawned loudly.

Suddenly she was very awake, and shock filled her to the core. There sitting across from her with perfect posture was the redhead that her and Deidara have been searching for, for almost an hour and a half.

"Sasori?" She spoke quietly. He only nodded in greeting.

Then Deidara, whom she noticed was right next to her, said, "Well, un. Where have you been Danna?"

"Here," Sasori stated. It was true. He had been sitting here the entire time. However, _sitting _wasn't the most descriptive way to note what he was doing. He had been drawing, yet another picture of the girl. Another. That was the reason that he had left. He didn't want Deidara breathing down his neck about it, and he certainly didn't want the girl to find out. It was simply the only way to conquer his strange desire to sketch her.

Just like the others, it was beautiful, but something was missing. A specific issue that he simply couldn't address rightfully. It was getting him rather irritated. It was like the other three, and he didn't like it.

"Here?" Deidara repeated with raised brows, as he gestured to the table. "Like here, here, yeah?"

Sasori's mask of impassiveness broke, forming a scowl, "Yes, here, brat. Where else would _here_ indicate?"

It was at that time when Sakura's stomach growled loudly. Horror cascaded across her features, and a rosy blush found its way onto her cheeks. She could feel her heart pounding in embarrassment, and all she could do was stare at Sasori in horror. Sasori held her gaze, and the smallest of smirks made his way onto his lips. It was so faint that she wouldn't have noticed under normal circumstances. She doubted that Deidara even noticed the minor change.

She could hear Deidara chuckle, but as if it was far away. She swore that all she could look at and focus on was Sasori's chocolatey eyes. They were like little truffles of chocolate, she decided. His personality seemed completely spontaneous, and unpredictable, like truffles, and somehow that meshed with his eyes. She had noticed then a slight change in his eyes, something that she couldn't understand. Something...But she didn't know what exactly.

"I'll go get you a muffin, un," Deidara said with a chuckle that she could barely hear. Then he left, leaving Sasori and Sakura alone.

A light brush of wind caused her focus to blur, and she looked to the sky, her blush diminished. It was a clear blue, like Ino and Deidara's eyes. Not a spec of white within it's vast area. An average summer day in Los Vegas, Nevada.

"I understand that you can drag Deidara around if you so desire," Sasori said suddenly. "What I don't know, is _why_."

Sakura slowly turned to meet eyes, yet again with Sasori, a small smile on her lips. That had to be the most he's said so far to her all day in one interval. "Your that smart to be able to tell that I'm athletic, your IQ precedes you."

"I don't like to repeat myself," Sasori said calmly.

Sakura gazed back to the sky, as if it held all the answers for her. "You could say that I felt a sense of empathy."

"Elaborate."

"I don't know," Sakura admitted with a defeated sigh. She just wanted to not have him be alone."It's an answer beyond my reach. It was sudden."

"Thats neither a lie, nor than entire truth," He evaluated thoroughly. He was starting to get impatient with her responses. They dodged the initial question, and he was beginning to tire of it.

She gave him such a rueful look that it was almost breaking his mask, causing confusion to swell within him. What was she doing?

"I've heard stories about your past," She said slowly with a sad frown, "I don't believe any of them, however, I do think that something did happen to you."

This girl...She was breaking his perfect mask. Emotions combined, and anger was the end result. "You know nothing," He stated darkly, his glare piercing her.

She gave a desperately sad expression, and looked away. When Deidara had come back though, she _looked_ fine, as did he. However he knew. He knew. She didn't want to hurt anyone from her actions. Ever.

.

.

.

Sakura ended up seeing the rest of the sights that she had wanted to see, and nightfall was beginning to descend on them. The sky was different tints of the rainbow by now, and Sasori demanded that they go to a very high building in order to get a good picture. So now they ended up in one of the tallest buildings in the United States; the Stratosphere Las Vegas. It was much like Space Needle in Seattle, only much taller in comparison.

Sasori whom was a regular in the hotel casino for picture taking, got them to the top very quickly. It had two observation decks, and Sakura was simply amazed at the spectacular view. She gasped at the beautiful sight. She all but sprinted over to one of the binoculars stations, before throwing a coin into a slot.

Sakura practically squealed when she saw the buildings starting to become brighter from the falling Sun. She could see and overlook nearly all of this side of Vegas from here! It was amazing.

"Both of you are so easily entertained," Sasori commented dryly, standing between the two of them, whom were both in a station. He had taken enough pictures by now.

"Sasori, you should try these too," Sakura said with a smile.

He barely quirked a brow at her statement, and walked closer to her, leaving Deidara alone. "I had done so the first time I arrived here."

They had both decided not to further the conversation of Sasori's past, and he was inwardly relived that she wouldn't pry into it. Most people would do such a thing, and not feel bad about it in the end. Only saying that they want to sympathize with him. That wasn't the word. The girl had said the correct word. Empathize was the right answer, and she seemed content not knowing just what had occurred.

They had talked about it about ten minutes prior when Deidara had to make a call to his company for some random reason, leaving them both alone for awhile. Before that point, he had cooled down from his rage, but was irritated. Then she had apologized throughly, which he just stood silent until the end of her claim. It was only after Deidara had come back had he whispered to her, 'Do not speak of it again.' It hadn't been a retort nor a warning just more a plead for him. She seemed to notice it, and just smiled at him warmly. With that, they were on normal terms, once again.

"I guess you've seen everything than," Sakura said with a shrug.

"Mostly," He replied.

Darkness was arriving quicker than expected, but light seemed to travel even more broadly as well, around the center of Vegas. The world below was a rainbow of colors, creating a beautiful sight. Sakura almost felt like heading down to a casino just to see the different colors in the lower levels.

Then her phone started to blare to life from her jean's pocket, and the song Oath by Becky G started to play. Sakura scrambled our of the station, and grabbed her phoned hurriedly. She pressed the touchscreen, and the conversation started.

"Sakura Haruno!" Ino bellowed into the phone, causing Sakura to cringe. "Where the hell are you?"

"I...um..." Sakura had no idea what to say to Ino about her disappearance.

Deidara was done with his viewing, he stalked over towards Sasori, who was watching Sakura with a slightly quirked brow. "Who's she talking to, un?"

"A friend, I suppose," He said with shrug.

"Uhh Ino..." She gazed over to her two companions, as if they could help her with her predicament. Then Sasori beckoned her over to them, "I'll call you back..."

"Wha-?" Sakura ended the call before Ino could bellow out another word, and ambled up to the two worriedly.

"You hadn't told your friend of us," Sasori stated. "And you wondering just what to say about it."

Sakura nodded. "I didn't. Deidara and I met so suddenly, then I met you, and everything went so fast, I had forgotten about them..."

"I like you, un," Deidara reminded her with a wide grin. "Perhaps us two can be your dirty little secret."

"Huh?" Sakura blushed deeply. "I..."

"That," Sasori sighed. "Is a _terrible_ way of putting it."

When they called Ino back, Sasori had been the one to start the call, sounding very bored, but with formally, "I'm afraid that Miss Haruno is busy tonight madam. I am butler Suna, and our limo driver shall escort her home tonight presumably before twelve at the Kage Hotel. Until then, she shall remain in the company of his Master. I can assure you that she is safe, and taken care of." He hadn't even allowed Ino to reply, before ending the call from sheer boredom.

The instant that Sasori had ended the call, Deidara had started howling with laughter, throwing his head back to emphasize it. Sakura, however just smiled at him sheepishly, suppressing the slight giggle that wanted to emerge.

Sasori's eyes narrowed to almost a glare to Deidara, but met Sakura's soon after. "You owe me for this."

.

.

.

The trio headed out of the hotel, and they entered the casino portion of the place, Sasori immediately scowled, and Sakura gave an apprehensive look. Deidara, on the other hand simply grinned.

"Oh Danna, I bet you could make a fortune off some of these games, yeah!" Deidara proclaimed excitedly.

Sasori simply gave him a glance, before walking to the exit, Sakura following quickly behind him. Shocked, Deidara dashed to them with a bewildered expression.

The duo, was already on the outside, the night air much cooler than it was a few hours previous. Sakura could feel the chill from the sudden drop in temperature. She had gotten almost use to the blazing heat, that this was cold for her.

Deidara was still running after them, not understanding just why they had left so abruptly. When he finally did catch up he asked, "Don't you guys want to do some slots?"

Sakura shook her head slowly, and Sasori simply placed his hands into his pockets, his face unreadable. It was becoming obvious that neither wanted to partake in it, and Deidara nodded slowly. The trio was walking mostly walking within the shadows. Sakura stood beside Sasori, while Deidara was a few feet behind them.

Sakura marveled at the lights that were everywhere, scattered across countless buildings, some high in the sky, and some closer to the ground. Sakura had no idea where they were taking her, but knew that whatever happened it would be great. The two certainly hadn't disappointed her thus far.

"No pictures that you want?" Sakura asked after awhile.

"No," Sasori replied tonelessly.

Sakura sighed, "You don't like to overly explain things, do you?"

"And you_ like_ asking many questions, don't you?" Sasori one upped.

Sakura grinned,"Yes, yes I do."

Sasori didn't respond, and Sakura decided to add thoughtfully, "I sometimes think I'm the modern Alice in Wonderland."

"I've noticed."

Sakura's brows furrowed in confusion, "How so?"

At that, Sasori gave her a sidelong glance, "The way you get sucked into something. Photography is just an example."

"No ones ever actually noticed my trancelike states before," Sakura admitted. She was startled that the only person who had ever even noticed it was Sasori Akasuna of all people, a man she barely knew.

Sasori shrugged, and they continued on their walk in silence. They were like that for so long, Sakura was forgetting just how late it was getting. She was-as Sasori had said earlier that evening-easily entertained. Just looking at everything was astonishing enough to forget just how much time had passed.

However, they ended up back at the Dawning Theatre House. Sasori was about to start walking again, but Deidara had something else in mind. He seemed giddy enough, as if he had planned something to end the night with.

"Wait out here, un!" Deidara announced giddily, before running inside the theatre house. Sakura smiled, unsure of herself, and followed Sasori into one of the mini gardens around the area. There was a stone water-fountain in this one, and the falling of water onto the surface was a relaxing sound.

"This is probably one of the best experiences I've had in my life," Sakura admitted, watching as the water fell softly onto the surface. "Really it has, and I thank both of you dearly for it."

Sasori looked at her blankly, before Sakura met his gaze with a soft smile. Sasori felt something inside of him then, something like an ache in his stomach, a yearning. For what though, he had no idea. He had never felt something so...Odd.

Sakura could see a change in his eyes, just like she had earlier that day. It was more detectable than before, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. It was like he...Wanted something. She just couldn't say for sure.

Deidara came back with three long rainbow sparklers, and a lighter, handing one to a willing Sakura, and a reluctant Sasori. Deidara lit them, and Sakura started to twirl it around in the air, doing a few twirls herself. The light gave slight glow that danced across there faces.

Then Deidara had another call, and left them for a moment. Sakura was happily frolicking around in front of Sasori, laughing slightly as she went. He just watched her movements with his chocolate eyes that lit like honey from the sparklers' light. She hadn't even realized that she had started to spin towards him, until his arms stopped her at arm's length.

"Your welcome," He said softly, giving a reply from her thanks. She grinned at him, and drifted away again, spinning happily. The moon shined brightly on them, and Sakura felt like she was on cloud nine again.

_This was how she started her life with Sasori Akasuna._

.

.

.

**Art's Most Valuable Form**

**Author's Note:**

**Updated: August 21, 2013**

Hey guys! I may or may not update tomorrow, but I will for sure during the weekend! Did you like the ending? I sure as heck love love love love it! I'm very happy with it! I love this story to death, and I will only update this one until I reach the 30K mark.

The rest of the Akatsuki will come in soon! That's a promise.

The _Stratosphere Los Vegas_ is an actual place in Vegas.

Please review!

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


	5. Pointillism

**~Art's Most Valuable Form~**

**~Act. 5~**

**Pointillism**

**"Y**our sure you think it's best?" Nagato asked with authority.

"Very," Itachi replied. He was very sure about this. It would be an amazing experience, and it would be well desired. Akatsuki Productions would flourish from this. Truly it would.

"Itachi is just like Sasori," Yahiko announced with a grin. "He's never wrong about anything. If he thinks it's best then we should allow it."

Nagato nodded in acceptance, "Then it's settled."

"All that's left is the answer," Yahiko said. "And it will more than likely be a yes."

With that, the three nodded to one another before going separate ways.

.

.

.

The morning after Sakura was dropped off by Sasori and Deidara, she hadn't woken until twelve in the afternoon. Sunlight shined on her form in the grand living space as she faced the couch's back. Her long pink locks was draped over the edge, cascading down inches from the carpet. She was still dressed from the night before, far too tired by the time she got back to do anything other than drop onto the nearest couch. She had probably forgotten to lock the door.

Her naturally long lashes started to flutter, awakening from a deep slumber. She moaned quietly, trying to get back to sleep. She knew that it would be practically pointless at this point, and flipped over so that her head was facing the cushions. She groaned again. She had a crick in her neck, and she felt unbelievably sore.

She remembered the night before vividly. She thought of when Sasori and Deidara had taken her back to the hotel for the night. She had been in Deidara's personal limo, barely able to stay awake. She had fallen asleep a few times, only waking when her head started to move bob forward.

She could remember having Sasori in front of her, replying to her thanks. She could see him stoping her at arm's length before she crashed into him none to gracefully. That he had actually replied was something she had not expected at all, so when he had she was glad.

She recollected that they had parted ways from the elevator, her leaving him after she reached her floor. He had looked blank when she had left. She had given him a smile and goodnight, and he had replied the same. She could see him as she walked away, giving him a sidelong glance as she did.

_The elevator music wafted around the space. The atmosphere would probably be comfortable if Sakura had been awake enough to notice. Sasori stared at the lit up numbers as they ascended higher and higher, the noise of a bell going off after each level. _

_Sakura's eye lids felt heavy. It had been like that after the long time that Deidara and Sasori had taken her back to the theatre house. Before leaving, Deidara said that he had a little something in store for her before she left Vegas. She had been rather frantic about it stating that she didn't need more than what he had already given her. However he had grinned, and simply stated that it was his pleasure. She had been thinking about that as the bell went off for her level. _

_Sakura was snapped out of her reverie. Sasori was looking at her with those lazy eyes again. His posture was perfect, giving him the graceful movements of a prince in the medieval times. Sakura thought he was amazingly handsome, albeit many people probably thought that about most of the Akatsuki anyway. Sasori was like Itachi, only much more easily irritated and impatient. He was aloof, and had a detached sort of feel other when he was doing his art. It was as if he was missing something from his life, and Sakura knew that his past was probably at least part of that. _

_She smiled at him warmly. "Have a goodnight Sasori."_

_He hadn't replied until she had left the elevator. The doors were closing, and the words was uttered in a barely comprehensible mumble, "As to you."_

_She had been startled by the response, and turned her head toward him, feeling more awake than before, however the scene only lasted a moment. The doors had closed, and he was gone. Her night with the Puppet Master and Bomb Master of the Akatsuki was officially over the moment Sasori had left._

Thinking about it all now, Sakura thought of it in sadness. She would probably never find either of them again after last night. Neither Deidara or Sasori had given her their numbers, and Deidara hadn't really explained what he was going to do for her. Maybe she would see them again, but they were both such busy people that had incredible lives. They both would probably forget the girl that had run away from fangirls, and the one that had taken many photos. She doubted that they would ever meet again. That saddened her the most. The whole day before had to be the best day of her entire life. Really it had to be. It was like a dream that was never to happen again. She could feel the tears threatening to fall from the thought of it.

It was then that the hotel phone started to blare loudly. Sakura sat straight up, not wanting to wake Hinata or Ino. They had both had an extremely busy night from being in the casinos, and probably some clubs that they had to be exhausted. She had heard them both come it at around five in the morning; Ino stumbling as she went, and Hinata guiding them to the bedroom. She could barely remember any details from the whole ordeal. She had been half asleep, after all.

She grabbed the large phone from the nightstand nearest her, her eyes half open as she spoke clearly, "Hello?"

"Meet me downstairs in precisely ten minutes."

The line went dead, and Sakura sat there in confusion. Her brow's furrowed, and she was shocked. Was that...Seriously? Could it be? It had to be! It was Sasori! That straightforward and direct voice had to none other than Sasori! He seriously called her!

Then she shot up from the couch, all but slamming the phone down onto the holder. She rushed to the bedroom door that was wide open, and found her suitcase. She quietly took it from the room, tiptoeing out of the area. She was glancing behind her a few times to see the two girls sleeping peacefully on the bed, before closing the doors with a slight creek. Excitement filled her, and her heart thumped against her chest. A wide grin made it's way on her lips, and she never felt happier. Her time with Deidara and Sasori had been so amazing, that she wanted more than anything else to see the pair again. Just seeing Sasori was fine though if that was how it was.

She dashed into the nearest bathroom, showered, and changed. She had dressed a pair of black short-shorts, and a red tank with a white 'O' on the back 2that symbolized her family crest. She grabbed her iPhone, key, and wallet, stashing them into one of her pockets. She pulled on a pair of white tennis shoes, remembering her encounter with Deidara and the fangirls. That had left some pretty bad blisters on her feet afterward from wearing sandals the entire time. She placed a clip into her hair as it was still wet from the shower.

Sakura had sent Ino a text, letting her know that she'll be out for a little bit if she wakes up anytime soon. Then she closed the white double doors behind her, a smile adorning her features. She raced down the extravagant hallway making her way to the elevator doors. She was ecstatic.

.

.

.

Sasori had been awake since the crack of dawn as per usual, not finding any work that needed to be finished. This meant that soon he would have to retire back to one of his homes for a few weeks. He'd give it a few days before he left again, instead of a month. There wasn't a real reason to stay here if there was no work to complete. He might as well take some time off from Akatsuki Productions, and go back to Rome for awhile. He shrugged. He would probably do that.

He had been walking to the hotel's cafe for breakfast when he noticed it. He glared in aggravation. So the paparazzi had found out about his and Deidara's day with the girl. The newest magazines that were thrown around the living area of the lobby had her face plastered onto all of them in various natural poses. Scenes of her and Deidara running frantically away from fangirls, and their time sightseeing, as well as a random pictures of her with them were everywhere. The questions and phrases of: The Akatsuki's New Girl? Mystery in Pink! Who is this?

Oh how he loathed them with a passion. He had thought that this might happen, but he certainly hadn't thought it would be this _explosive_. He hadn't expected to get quite this angry either, but at the same time this was _not _something that he wanted to happen.

The girl's anonymity was one of things that kept her invisible, as well as innocent. She wasn't like Deidara or him. She just _wasn't_. She was apart of the crowd that shouldn't be apart of something quite like this. She should get the regular life that she has now. She just doesn't seem like the type to be plastered onto the front page of a magazine with her secrets revealed to everyone. His had been partially revealed, after all. He didn't know why, but this angered him greatly.

When he was finally calm enough he regained his composure he plucked a magazine from a holder, before he strode right up to the desk demanding that he called for a guest with the last name of Haruno. He stared coldly into the receptionists eyes as he did so, scaring her slightly as she fumbled for the phone. He snatched it out of her grasp waiting impatiently as it rang.

Finally, the voice that he was wanting to speak with, answered, "Hello?"

"Meet my downstairs in precisely ten minutes," He demanded with an air of authority. He needed to speak with her _now_, before something else happened. However, he knew that she had been completely and utterly drained when he had left her. He figured that she had to still be sleeping when he had asked her appearance. He would give her ten minutes before he also demanded of the receptionist that he knew of her room number.

He leaned against a wall that was close to the elevators. He crossed his arms, and stared coldly at anyone who dared look back at him. After about seven minutes the doors opened and revealed an elated pink haired girl. He barely glanced at her before her smile broadened, and ran over to him.

"I was surprised you even called me," Sakura spoke in greeting.

He stared down into her ever happy emeralds. "Your early."

She straightened uncomfortably. She should be use to his directness by now, but still she was not. "Yeah, I'm pretty good at getting ready quickly."

Then his tone changed, sounding more of warning, "Your face is plastered on every magazine in the hotel."

Sakura stood there dumbstruck, "...What?"

Too impatient, he grabbed the one he had gotten from a nearby table and thrust it at her. Slowly she turned it over, and there was her and Deidara running away frantically from a bunch of screaming fangirls. There were countless more pictures of Sasori, Deidara, and herself.

Sakura placed a hand over her mouth in astonishment. "Do they know that I'm staying here? The paparazzi I mean."

"No," Sasori answered with a shake of his head. He doubted that they would know _that_ much from one day. Even if they had retired at only one in the morning, they had entered with the mix of a crowd. In the mean time however that meant that she couldn't be seen entering or exiting the hotel. That would be chaos not only for the hotel, but for her as well. It simply wouldn't due.

"They don't know my name," Sakura mumbled, searching through the pages to find something that could be even more significant.

"They don't know anything other than your appearance," Sasori told her. "However, your too distinguishable."

She looked up at him then worriedly, "What exactly any I suppose to do then? I have the rest of the week here with my friends. I can't have people hounding down after me all week."

A moment of silence passed between them, as Sakura stared helplessly at Sasori for help, and he simply thought over ideas in his head. Then he suddenly he said, "Follow me." Then he walked away, her confusedly treading after him.

She had to jog just to catch up to his long strides. They were heading down one of the main hallways that were in the front of the hotel, at this point, and light shined brightly from the windows. Sakura looked at them wearily, halfway expecting to get a bright flash to abruptly appear out of nowhere.

She had always been rather apprehensive of paparazzi after all the years she's spent with her friends. Sasuke and Naruto seemed to have the worst of it, but thankfully she hasn't gotten her picture taken by celebrity photographers as of yet. She had always thought it was bound to occur in her life, but this was not the timing that she had thought it would be at.

"Sasori, where are you taking me?" Sakura finally asked, jogging slightly at his side.

He didn't even glance at her when he answered calmly, "To teach you how to be amongst the shadows."

She was completely taken off guard by that, and she almost stopped jogging. Then she noticed just how _quiet_ he was. Not even a sound was emitted when he took steps, nor the thump of the messenger bag at his side. The only thing that had sound was his voice when he deemed it worthy to talk.

Then she started to question just _why_ he was doing this for her. He was the one that had stated that she owed him, not the other way around. Not that she didn't appreciate it by any means, but he didn't exactly seem like the type of person to help another without a little something in it for himself. That was just Sasori, and she didn't think any wearier of him from that.

With furrowed brows she suddenly asked, "Why do you want to help me?"

He stopped then and gave her a sidelong stared at her with those chocolate eyes. They were so serious that it was alarming. "If you wish to be even around someone like myself, you must learn the ways of silence."

"But why do you..." Sakura trailed off.

"I'm often either being followed by Deidara or called upon by him," Sasori deadpanned rudely. The sunlight was making his eyes shine like a topaz, and Sakura found it captivating. She couldn't look away.

Then he walked up to her, his eyes narrowed. His voice was like cold steel, "Know this; I do not care for others. I use them for my benefit, your just another."

Sakura's blood ran cold at his words, and stared at him in shock. Then the words suddenly stumbled off her lips in a whisper, "Puppet master..." It certainly did make much sense now that she thought about it. A puppet master manipulates others, and he had just announced that to her as clear as day. Thing was though, she simply couldn't find it in her heart to believe him. She shook her head slowly, as her brows knitted together in confusion and sadness. Why was he saying this anyway?

"I don't believe you," Sakura whispered, staring right into his eyes. Sakura felt something then. An anger. An uncontrollable anger, and she sneered at him through the tears that threatened to fall.

"I don't believe you at all!" Sakura cried, shaking her head frantically, throwing her arms down to emphasize it.

Sasori was breaking. He was breaking from the inside out. What he had told her was the common belief from people. The belief that people _wanted_ to think. The belief that was a lie. The truth was something else entirely. The truth was something that he had locked away inside himself so long ago. He was already torn to pieces years ago. That event sent his affections off a cliff and into such deep water that no one has every been able to recover them. Now he was breaking. That patched up mask was breaking.

His brows knitted every so slightly, the impassiveness forgotten. He covered his eyes with his bangs, letting shadows consume the majority of his features. Then he did something that he has never done before. He rubbed the top of her head, silencing her. He could see the tears that streamed down her face, and Sasori felt a dull ache in his chest after see that.

"Stop," He whispered softly, even though she already had.

Sakura stopped. She had, and the only thing that was left in her was deep dread. "I still don't believe you," Sakura whispered horsely, gazing at his unseeable eyes.

Sasori's hand fell slowly, letting his fingertips trace her cheeks slightly until he reached the bottom of her neck. He let his hand drop, and his eyes emerged from the darkness of his bangs.

Sakura's breath hitched when she saw the topaz-like eyes as they sparkled slightly from the light. They were filled with sorrow, sadness, dread, and another thing that she couldn't quite grasp. Was it...Loneliness? She just didn't know. They were so readable, like an open book. The mask that he wore was gone, replaced with the reality of his emotions.

"I know you don't," He spoke slowly in reply. _"Your the only one that doesn't," _He thought sorrowfully.

Sakura brows knitted together. Then she whispered desperately, "Then why had you said that?"

He gazed away from her as his lips pursed. He spoke the next words with a sad sigh,"It's the common belief that people merge themselves in when they think of my personality."

"It's a lie then," Sakura replied with assertiveness, and his gaze slowly traveled back to her. There was the fire in her eyes that he had noticed from her the very first time they had met. A determination. A drive. A desire that has yet to be quenched. "The truth is something that is unknown, but the common belief is a lie."

At that, he shook his head in disbelief, and the tiniest of smirks spread across his lips. This girl. "Your like no one I've ever met."

Startled at the sudden comment, she smiled sideways at him. "You know Sasori, I do actually consider you a friend."

He nodded curtly, the smirk slowly diminishing. "Noted."

Sakura frowned at him. This was the Sasori she knew. The unenthusiastic, impatient, rude, genius, mysterious, handsome, and artistic man that she knew. Oh how she just wanted to sigh at his abrupt change in expression, and the impassiveness was back in it's usual arrangement. However this was the Sasori she actually liked to be around, despite everything.

Almost immediately the mood changed, and Sasori asked lazily, "Shall we get started?"

Sakura visibly rolled her eyes at him, and she sighed resolutely, "Sure."

.

.

.

The week passed quickly. Between her time with Sasori and Deidara being the majority of her time, the rest was spent with her friends. They did countless outings, and ate at the most fancy of restaurants despite that she thought it was a bit much. She had to say though the places they went were extremely extravagant. Now it was her last day in Las Vegas, and Deidara was walking at her side, chatting animatedly.

Sasori had made it so that she could now walk within shadows, and not creating a single sound when she walked. Sure she wasn't exactly an expert like him, but she was getting better. She couldn't easily conceal herself completely, for her hair was a dead giveaway in a crowd. At first he had suggested that she dye it another color, but that conversation with an abrupt and horrified '_NO!' _on her part. She could be as quiet as a panther, but that certainly didn't go well with physical appearance. Sasori had sighed resolutely, after the fact, saying that this was a practically useless effort on his part if her appearance was easily seen during the day. It was okay during the night, but even then it wasn't exactly a hundred percent.

The first day that she had gotten back from her 'silence training' with Sasori, Ino had bombarded her with question after question, as well as the rest of the group. Sakura felt rather awkward about it all at first, but after awhile things got easier. She ended up explaining the whole thing to them other than her little outbursts and the rather emotional arguments with Sasori. They understood that they were actually friends of hers now, instead of people that didn't really care for her existence. Inevitably, she spend most of her time with the duo of Akatsuki, and thankfully her friends seemed to understand enough to give her the time she wanted with them.

The tabloids, luckily had not only calmed, but still didn't know anything about her yet. She had Sasori to thank for that. Somehow the shadows seemed to be more comfortable for her than she had expected. However when Sakura did spot them she would often shy away so that they couldn't find her.

Sometimes as she sat in bed at night she wondered just what had happened to Sasori. She worried about him. He pushed people away, but she didn't know why. He held people at arms length, yet he obviously felt lonely doing so. She didn't understand his reasoning, and she wanted to help him. She didn't want him to have to fend for himself. She had become really good friends with him over the week and he seemed to accept her in his life well. He just very well consider her one as well, but was simply too prideful to admit it.

Now as she walked along the busy and heated streets of Las Vegas with Deidara at her side, she wondered what she was going to do without the duo of the Akatsuki. Sure they have very different lives, but Deidara seemed to love having her around, and Sasori accepted her presence. What was she going to do? She didn't want to leave either of them. Really, she didn't.

Deidara had been chatting endlessly about an exciting event that had happened to him, and Sakura had unconsciously been nodding away. He seemed too immersed in his story to really notice her state. Her features just became more and more depressed the more she walked. It wasn't until Deidara had led her into the Dawning Theatre House that someone had finally taken her back from being a thousand miles away in her thoughts.

"The fucking singing girl?" Cursed a loud and obnoxious silver haired man. At that, Sakura was snapped out of her reverie.

"What?" Sakura questioned, feeling like she had just been dreaming.

The man that had spoken to her raced down the golden staircase's railing with his hands in his pockets. An arrogant grin was marring his face, making him seem like he held himself high. His black dress shirt showing part of his chest, while a necklace was wrapped around his neck with a symbol at the end. His pants were white while the bottoms were red clouds. Hidan Focker? The Death Deifier?

Deidara scowled at Hidan, "Don't curse, un. At least not in front of Sakura, yeah."

Sakura pointed to herself, and spoke incredulously to Hidan, "You remember me?"

Hidan landed gracefully right in front of her, not creating a sound to be heard. "Why wouldn't I remember you? Your the one person that actually made that fucking Uchiha look good on stage."

Sakura was speechless, and not just for the compliment he had given her. She had insulted Itachi like he didn't give a care in the world, cursing in the same sentence. How...Rude.

"What are you talking about, yeah?" Deidara asked in complete confusion.

Hidan and Sakura looked at him, rather startled at his comment. Hidan just quirked a brow at him like he was an idiot. "You fucking can't remember? It was the damn straight best performance of the night."

"Wait," Deidara announced, trying to think clearly. Then he looked to Sakura. "Itachi's performance was right before Sasori's one. I was looking for him at that time, un. Neither of us had known. I doubt even Konan knew either, yeah."

"I thought that you..." Sakura trailed off. "Why had you gone to find me-?"

Then a voice cut off her statement, droning the next two words, "Your late." All three of them turned to the staircase, and found Sasori making his way down them.

Deidara scowled at the usual comment given to him. "Your the one that arrived last, un."

"On the contrary," Sasori corrected. "I was _waiting_ here a few minutes previous when you were supposed to arrive."

Deidara scoffed at the redhead momentarily, before remembering the conversation that they were talking about before. He all but jumped towards Sakura, " I want to hear you sing, un!"

Taking an awkward step backward, she stared at him with raised brows. Her voice shook slightly as she spoke, "R-really? You want to?"

Then Sasori had finally made his way down the staircase, softly he questioned,"Sing?"

"Fucking yes!" Hidan yelled joyously. "Finally a different person that can actually fucking sing! All we have here is that damn Uchiha! This is gonna be fucking awesome!"

.

.

.

When Sakura walked into the auditorium for the second time, but only this time from the stage, she was speechless, and a broad smile adorned her lips. The place was even more immaculate that she had recalled it as. Her hands covered her mouth in astonishment as her emeralds traveled around the room and back.

The red velvet curtain was pulled back revealing the backstage of broad screens that were black from being turned off. The seats were emptied letting the color red surround much of the room. There were five isles that split the rows equally. There were three levels, the bottom, more seats on the second, and the suits in the third. The sides had viewing stations like the normal theatre house, used only for invited guests or big business owners.

Just seeing the amount of space in the room was unbelievable. Sakura had no idea it was _this_ big. Sure she had been on the stage before, but she hadn't really been looking at the spaciousness of the area around her. She was far too consumed into singing at the time.

"Not something you expected?" Said a familiar voice, that made her smile broaden. She turned around and there was Itachi, seeming just about as aloof as ever, unless you were Sakura Haruno. She could see the ever so slightly elevated curve of his lips. That more than suggested that he was glad to see her.

She ran up to him, hugging him as she squealed excitedly, "Itachi!"

He embraced her back, before quickly letting her go. She was radiating happiness as she gazed back at him. "Where have you been all week? I haven't seen you since I sang with you!"

"Business," He said dismissively. Sakura nodded in understanding. Itachi had been trying to create his own company for a few years now, and was just recently making a huge breakthrough with it. "But what exactly are you doing here?"

Sakura pouted slightly, her cheeks puffing out to emphasize it. "How rude Itachi. Aren't you at least happy to see me?"

"Sakura," Itachi sighed slightly. This only caused said girl to chuckle at his response.

"I'm actually here to meet with Deidara and Sasori," Sakura replied brightly. "We were going to stay here for a little while, Deidara said he had a surprise for me later today."

"You know them?" Itachi inquired.

Sakura nodded happily, "Pretty well actually."

"They just left you on stage?"

"Well, they went to set a few things up, they wanted me to sing. Hidan seemed the most anxious out of all of them," Sakura answered honestly.

Then Deidara came running up to them, and just like the others was completely silent with it. "Oh hey Itachi. Sakura, we got everything set up backstage for the song. It'll be up soon for your solo. Unless you want to do a duet or something?"

Sakura placed a pointer finger to her chin in thought, 'Hmmm... Surprise me then."

Deidara grinned in reply, and gave her a microphone before he ran back to the others, setting up things on the main computer. Sakura knew that Sasori had to be the one that was the one really doing all the work, while Deidara and Hidan did the little things. She hadn't seen the computer room yet, but she knew that it had to be complicated if there was a whole room for it.

"Sakura, before you start," Itachi said formally. "There's something you should know."

She gazed at him curiously, "What is it?"

He smirked at her and knew that she would be shocked at the news he was bringing. "Would you like to be apart of Akatsuki Productions for the rest of the summer?"

"Wha-" But she didn't get a chance to finish. The three remaining boys rushed out onto the stage to watch, for the music already started.

.

.

.

**Art's Most Valuable Form**

**Author's Note:**

**Updated: August 24, 2013**

_As for last chapter, I apparently misled you guys. I meant to say that I will only update this story until I get to 30K then I will do a chapter each for my other SasoSaku stories before continuing this one._ Hey guys! Gotta love a cliffhanger neh? Yeah right! I'll start the next chapter tomorrow. I more than likely won't finish it until next weekend. My schedule is so busy, and making JV for volleyball is seriously making me already staring to cram for things. After October, and especially after January I will not be nearly as busy as I am now.

This is seriously going to be really long. Probably at least 80k my the time I'm done. I hope you guys stay tuned! If you guys have any ideas I'm open to suggestion.

More SasoSaku in this chapter, sort of. Itachi was OOC wasn't he? Sorry! In this story they've known each other for many years. He won't be like that with anyone else though. He'll be more remote, and less talkative. That's a promise!

Please review! Please!

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


	6. Representational

**~Art's Most Valuable Form~**

**~Act No. 6~**

**Representational**

**A **whole week had passed, and Sakura lay in bed back in the same room she had stayed in since she first arrived there in Los Vegas, Nevada little over two weeks previous. There was only a couple months before she had to go back to school. It wasn't that she didn't love being apart of Akatsuki Productions, it was more that completing college was something that has been a lifelong goal on her part. How she was going to be able to go back to being normal was going to be difficult. Not only that, but it would be excruciatingly lonely. Sasuke and Naruto had both been the next designated Presidents of their company while Hinata and Ino both have so many things to do with their families and future jobs. They were all going to finish college in a few years after things got to be less chaotic.

Then there was the rest of the Akatsuki to think about. She had become relatively good friends with all of them. She could remember the times when the most amazing things happened, as well as the times when things got way to out of hand. She even thought of when Hidan had gotten completely stuck in a countless number of ropes, that he had been hanging from the ceiling, a few days ago. Tobi, Kisame, Deidara and herself had all been there to watch the whole ordeal and everyone knew that it had been Kisame's idea even though there was no exact evidence for it. The recollection made her giggle.

She's had a few performances that collaborated with Itachi's one over the past week on showing days. Even Hidan and Deidara had done a little rapping in some of them, when the audience wanted to have requests done. She could just hear the music playing when they were all singing _Hall of Fame_, Itachi and herself doing the actual singing while Deidara and Hidan did a competition to see who was the better rapper at the time. It ended with Itachi and herself being given the standing ovation, much to the distress of the two rappers.

Tonight was an off night, and Deidara and Hidan practically demanded that all the Akatsuki have a dinner with her to celebrate her arrival into the organization. They were all going to the infamous Ten-Tails, one of the most extravagant restaurants in all of Vegas. Apparently though, the Akatsuki went there quite frequently when they all wanted to have a meet up or celebration. Itachi, Nagato, and Sasori seemed to have the most qualms with it, but nonetheless went overruled by the majority count.

She could remember the day when her friends had found out about her acceptance into the Akatsuki. Sasuke just nodded with a small smirk, Naruto had hugged her numerous times yelling and catcalling, Ino had a huge grin before screaming excitedly, adding to the hugging fest, while Hinata giggled to herself, telling Sakura that she truly deserved it. Then they had left her, albeit very reluctantly. They all had lives that they got to live, but she knew that she would see them all again sometime soon. Ino and Sasuke seemed the most adamant about returning.

.

.

.

_"Okay forehead," Ino started in warning. "You can only go for _one_."_

_At that, Sakura burst out laughing, her happiness radiating off her in waves. She wiped the tears away from her eyes as she responded, "Will do." Only go for one, huh? Seems fair enough. She wanted to start laughing again after that thought._

_Ino grinned, before taking Sakura into a goodbye hug. "I know you'll do great Sakura," Ino whispered genially into her best friend's ear. Her grin faded into a sad smile, as she released her. She held her hands, clutching them tightly. _

_Sakura gave a rueful smile back, before fully releasing her blonde friend, as she started to walk onto her private plane. She was about halfway before she turned around, and demanded, "You better call me!"_

_Sakura giggled softly. "I will!"_

_Then, Ino gave one more grin, before she flipped forward again, her hair snapping from side to side with the strutting steps of a supermodel. She watched until the Yamanaka private plane was no where in sight, simply standing there in the heat, the feeling of loss in her chest._

_Luckily, her phone buzzed for a text message. She was surprised that Sasuke would even send her one, instead of calling her, but she supposed which ever was less talking was easier for him. _

_'Itachi will watch over you for me,' Was all the message said. She smiled ruefully before locking her phone once more. Sasuke would know that she had read it, so she simply didn't have to reply. He already knew that she missed them all. _

.

.

.

Sakura gave a deep sigh, the sound circling across the room. Her room was utter silence other than her own breathing along with her movement on the bedspread. She rolled onto her other side, now facing a window that overlooked a large portion of the main streets of the city. The Sun was high in the sky, and the azure sky was without a single tint of white to mar it. Just another _normal _day in Vegas. How this was becoming normal for her was crazy. What she was doing with Akatsuki Productions was certainly _not_ normal. It was amazing.

She had a few hours to spare until Sasori or Deidara arrive to pick her up. She had parted from Sasori a few hours ago from their morning commute. He had simply stated that he had work to complete and left without another word. She found Sasori's behavior quite peculiar for him, even if he was impatient with his words, but actually he seemed rather _anxious_. Sasori didn't get anxious, he got _irritated_ from impatience, not anxious. She didn't understand it. He's been like that since her first performance.

.

.

.

Sasori gazed out the window, his expression blank, but his eyes filled with frustrated sorrow and stress. His arms uncrossed themselves, letting his right hand rake through his bloody locks. In all understanding of the word, he was anxious. He was restless and wanted to have a distraction. His footing changed from foot to foot, uncomfortable in either stance. He growled at himself, his anxiousness becoming vivid irritation.

He was going to leave tonight. He simply couldn't stand it anymore. He was leaving and that was final. There was nothing left for him here for a while. He _had_ to leave. He didn't want to remain here any longer. A month maybe until he comes back, and until then he was going to a headfirst dive into the world of art once more. He knew though, however that it wasn't his desire for creation that drove him over the edge and into the deep waters of restlessness. No, it was something else entirely.

She was becoming something, and he was breaking. He was shattering, piece by torn piece. She was _something_. Something that was driving him mad. He didn't know why, and for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. He was halfway considering asking Deidara for help, but he knew that he would just get a snide remark at first for being the one to _ask_ for something so stupidly.

He had been this way since he had first heard her sing with Deidara that day, just a mere week ago. He didn't know what happened to him, but his urge to draw her became all but unbearable. He had never, not in his entire life felt something so strong, perhaps other than another thing...

.

.

.

_Reluctantly, Sakura followed the flow of the music, waiting for one of the boys to start the beginning of it. She questioned just which one it would be. She doubted that it would be Itachi, for he hadn't been the one to pick the song. She doubted Sasori would either, since that just wasn't his personality. It would either be Hidan or Deidara, whom both seemed to have the traits to rap with her. _

_"Oh, so sexy y'all!"_

_So it was Deidara. Sakura grinned at the sound of it without turning around. Itachi quirked a brow at her then at Deidara, before retiring to the back of the stage to where Hidan and Sasori were._

_Then her voice wafted around the empty theatre house, her eyes closing and the lights shining now on her form. She shook her head on the 'I don't know's, and feeling pretty spunky after her last line in the chorus. _

_"I don't know, where you're going_

_Or when you're coming home_

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door_

_For one more chance to hold you close_

_I don't know, where you're going_

_Just get your ass back home."_

_She turned around as Deidara started his part, a smile plastered on her face in elation. He grinned back at her, and they started to circle one another as he went along with the music._

_"We both knew this type of life didn't come with instructions_

_So I'm trying to do my best to make something out of nothing_

_And sometimes it gets downright shitty in fact._

_When you call and I don't even know what city I'm at_

_Or what day of the week in the middle of the month_

_In a year I don't recall_

_It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke_

_I told you I wouldn't be long,_

_That was last November, now December's almost gone_

_I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong."_

_She walked closer to him, and he started to twirl her with the sound of the beat. It only felt like it was her and Deidara. Just the world of music and themselves._

_"I don't know, where you're going_

_Or when you're coming home_

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door_

_For one more chance to hold you close_

_I don't know, where you're going_

_Just get your ass back home."_

_Deidara started up again, truly in his element as well. Well, she supposed that there was more to Deidara Iwa than meets the eye._

_"And you've been nothing but amazing_

_And I never take that for granted_

_Half of these birds would have flew the coop_

_But you, you truly understand it_

_And the fact you stood beside me,_

_Every time you heard some bogusness_

_You deserve a standing o 'cause they'd a just been over it_

_Let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk_

_Like we don't hear what they saying_

_Let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk_

_We'll just drive by and keep waving_

_Cause you and I above all that_

_Just let them wallow in it_

_Now they all choked up, yuck_

_Cause they be swallowing it."_

_She felt like she was on cloud nine again, but Deidara was different from Itachi. He had the dance moves of a famous rapper, and it created the image that he was _Travie McCoy. _Her part started up again, and she sang with more passion and emotion that she felt like she was in her own little Wonderland._

_"I don't know, where you're going_

_Or when you're coming home_

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door_

_For one more chance to hold you close_

_I don't know, where you're going_

_Just get your ass back home."_

_They started to break apart from each other. He spoke slower and with more passion._

_"No one hold me down like you do sweetheart_

_You keep doing that, I keep doing this_

_We'll be alright in the end_

_Trust that_

_We put the us in trust, baby_

_Aww, let's go."_

_Her brows knitted together, and she started to reach back for him, but soon the last few lines reached her lips, and she grinned brightly, and spun away from him spunkily, while he just grinned in return. They danced on their own, becoming one with what they heard._

_"I don't care what you're after_

_As long as I'm the one, no_

_I don't care why you're leaving_

_You'll miss me when you're gone."_

_"I don't know, where you're going_

_Or when you're coming home_

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door_

_For one more chance to hold you close_

_I don't know, where you're going_

_Just get your ass back home."_

_The final line was over, and the music was ended and gone. She breathed heavily, and pulled a lose piece of hair behind her ear. Hidan catcalled, seemingly impressed. Itachi smiled at her. While Sasori simply gave an incline of his chin in acknowledgment. _

_In all truth, Sasori was amazed. It didn't happen very often, no, actually it was a complete anomaly. He really was a mixture of shock and amazed. He had no idea that she could sing, but now that he could recall things, they made sense. She had that persona and breathing intake of a singer, although he had taken the breathing intake as athleticism, it was also true. _

_Then suddenly something happened to him. He felt out of breath at simply seeing her there. He hadn't noticed that his heart was racing. He felt the adrenaline rush through his veins, and nervousness rushed through his system. Thing was though, he hadn't a clue why. _

_He then felt a strong sensation of need. He needed to draw. He simply needed to. He wanted to catch her features as she smiled happily in their direction, whether it be at Itachi or... Himself. He wanted her to look at him, and she had. Since when did this happen? Since when did he care?She was a minor friend at best, considered mostly an acquaintance. He did rather enjoy her company at times, albeit he would never tell anyone such._

_He had been entranced by her performance. Far more mesmerized than he was in most things. In all actuality he was almost in a state like he was when he was creating his artwork while he had been watching her. He hadn't cared much of Deidara's part, but _she_ had the aesthetics of an angel in her most perfect element on that stage. _

_Sakura giggled, and switched the mic to off, before running like a schoolgirl toward the other three. Deidara seemed rather appalled that she had up and left him alone in the upper corner of the stage, and he followed behind her a few paces. _

_"Well that was a bit rude, un," Deidara said annoyedly, as he crossed his arms, just meeting up with the rest of the group._

_Too happy to do anything else, she simply grinned at him, her eyes widen in enjoyment. Deidara quirked a brow at her in amusement, before shaking his head. _

_Hidan seemed to be barely able to control his next words as he announced excitedly,"That was fucking awesome!"_

_"Thanks man, yeah," Deidara replied, satisfied that he actually enjoyed it._

_Hidan's head snapped towards Deidara, and his features contorted into a deep scowl as he spat to the blonde, "Not you, damn it!" Then he turned to Sakura, a smile on his face, "I meant her."_

_Deidara scoffed, before mumbling to himself, "Of course."_

_"Well done, Sakura," Itachi complimented._

_"Does no one want to say that I did at least decent, yeah?" Deidara asked miserably, his shoulders slumped in disappointment._

_Sakura giggled at his response, "Oh please Dei, you did great. It was awesome to get to sing with you."_

_That seemed to lighten him up, as he rubbed her head like a brother would. "Dei, eh? Haven't been called that in years, yeah."_

_Sasori took in the conversation in silence, mainly watching through lazy lidded eyes in partial boredom. No one seemed to even notice his existence after the girl had given him a barely comprehensible glance after her performance. It was rather annoying in some ways, however he had become accustomed to being unnoticed while in a larger group of people. He wanted her to at least look at him though, after that, he would leave to quench his desire to sketch. _

_"Well, what else did you have in store for me today?" Sakura asked curiously._

_At that Deidara's grin widened considerably. "Oh trust me, un. You'll see. Your gonna love it, yeah!" _

_"Whatever it is, I bet I'll love it," Sakura said truthfully. _

_"What the fuck are you going to do?" Hidan inquired confusedly. "If Sakura's involved then imma go too."_

_Deidara stared at Hidan irritatedly. "Why would I even allow you to go, yeah?"_

_At that, Hidan met Deidara's stare with a piercing glare, "Because, I want to fucking go if Sakura's going."_

_Sakura gazed from Deidara and Hidan in distress. She didn't mind having him along. He certainly made things _interesting_, if a person wanted to call it that. Apparently he liked her well enough, even though they barely knew each other._

_"Me, as well," Itachi suddenly announced out of nowhere._

_Deidara stared at Itachi in disbelief. "Seriously, un?" He simply got a nod in response._

_"Yeah," Sakura said in realization, a smile on her lips. "We should all go along. I think it would be fun."_

_Deidara spoke uncertainly, as his eyes trailed the seats in the theatre, "I suppose, un. I planned this all for you anyways."_

_"Then it's fucking settled," Hidan declared, gazing arrogantly at Deidara. "We _all_ go."_

_After a final sigh from the infamous Bomb Master, he sighed resolutely, "Fine, yeah."_

_Afterwards, they had mostly all parted ways from the auditorium. Deidara said that he would pick up Sasori and Sakura at their hotel later that evening around seven. Itachi had a few business hours until that time, while Hidan was in the gym on one of the lower levels of the theatre house. That only left Sasori and Sakura in the auditorium, although Sakura hadn't even known that Sasori had been around. He seemed to have left without a trace after they had made the final arrangements in what they were doing later that night._

_Sasori had been in his dressing room for nearly a half hour after everything was settled, painting a new piece in his newest 'collection' of sorts. He was inevitably at number four with his little pictures of her. It was becoming an annoyance to him now. He had yet to make one that he deemed worthy of the honor of perfection. How he couldn't seem to capture her was greatly agitating, and yet he couldn't stop the yearning. _

_Finally, unable to remain calm, he placed his sketchbook on his dresser to dry, before leaving the room. He walked along the grand corridors as he had many times, until he found the backstage portion of the theatre house. He hadn't been expecting that she would be simply sitting on the very edges of the black stage, sprawled across the floor, and gazing up at the mural in the highest point of the raptors. Her long strands were spread across the floor, creating great contrast in the two colors. Her hands were in her lap in perfect serenity. The purity of the white dress she wore only created her features to be as angelic as humanly possible. _

_Sasori stopped dead in his tracks, and a rush of emotions that he had locked away long ago seemed to consume his being. He didn't understand. What was happening to him? What was this girl doing to him? Although his expression remained nothing but impassiveness, his eyes were obviously betraying everything. _

_Believing that he was finally calm enough, he spoke offhandedly to answer her unasked question that he knew she was pondering over, "Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon."_

_Sakura jumped, quickly getting into a sitting position as he feet were draped over the rounded edge of the stage. Her heart raced from being startled. She turned to Sasori incredulously, before she gave a sigh of relief that it was only him, "Goodness Sasori, you scared me."_

_He barely even gave any indication that he cared about that. He walked up to her though, his arms hanging loosely at his sides as he gazed down at her, his posture perfected. _

_"It was created by a famous artist," He explained. _

_"Which one?" Sakura decided to ask, now searching up at the mural as if it would giver her some kind of answer._

_"First Kaze." Sasori answered. "An alias that he had used. No one knew his actual name."_

_"That's sad," Sakura mumbled to herself, entranced by the lifelike Gods that were cascaded along the ceiling._

_Curious to her response he asked, "How so?"_

_"No one can, or more so could truly value his work then if he went unnoticed," Sakura answered, looking back at Sasori, by this point. There was a small frown as she replied._

_Sasori shook his head, before his gazed bore into hers. His voice wasn't impatient like normal, but simply explanatory and soft as if he moderately liked the topic of choice, "That isn't true at all. Some of the most great graffiti artists go completely unknown to the world by other than a name or alias."_

_"Then no one can fully appreciate the abilities of the _person_," Sakura stated. _

_Sasori was taken aback slightly. "Oh? Then elaborate." _

_"They don't get to have praise to themselves directly, as well as criticism in it's varying forms," Sakura answered, feeling very sure of herself._

_"Very good." He nodded curtly. "However they can get reviews indirectly as well if their famous enough."_

_Sakura sighed in defeat, it was obvious that she would never beat Sasori at a game of information, let alone one on art. At least he seemed to find her point of view on the matter a little intriguing to continue the small conversation. _

_"I give up," Sakura admitted. "Your always correct anyway."_

_"You thought we were debating," Sasori deadpanned with a slight scowl._

_Sakura spoke incredulously, "I thought-"_

_"What you thought was incorrect," Sasori interjected sourly. He had actually enjoyed her thoughts, but after the 'I give up' that wreaked it for him. _

_A silence ensued, and Sakura hung her head in sadness. She should not have said that, she supposed. It seemed as if he had been testing her knowledge though, trying to evaluate what she knew. Obviously she had been completely wrong, and instead it was a small conversation and he simply wanted to know just what she thought._

_She would have no idea if he had left, for the steps he created were as light as air, with not a sound to be heard. She really wished she had the ninja-like grace that all of Akatsuki members seemed to have. Wait! Akatsuki Productions. She had completely forgotten! She hadn't answered Itachi's request yet! _

_"Oh my gosh, that's right! Itachi asked me to be apart of Akatsuki Productions!" Sakura blurted loudly, the remembrance startling her._

_"He what?" _

_She turned around once again to find Sasori staring at her though lowered lids. She gazed at him uncertainly as she got to her feet. Obviously Itachi hadn't spoke to many about her becoming apart of the organization if Sasori himself hadn't even known._

_"Itachi-" Sakura started, before she was interrupted._

_"I know what you said," Sasori snapped irritably. "I remember everything that's ever happened to me."_

_Sakura went back into a stunned silence, and her mouth slightly agape for a loss of words. Her pink brows knitted together. Then she saw it. The confusion, frustration, anger, the yearning. How she could see all these emotions in his eyes was a feat in itself, but she just didn't get why. She especially didn't understand the yearning. What could he possibly want?_

_"Sasori-"_

_"I shall see you later."_

_His voice was soft, and filled with unspoken sorrow of pass times. She wanted to reach out to him, but her feet were planted firmly in place. She watched his retreating back quickly leaving her behind. She almost felt like breaking out into tears. Her arms stretched out to him as if she could stop him with that one hand, but he was already leaving. The mere sound of his voice in such a tone caused her such heartbreak. It was something she's never felt before. Something that wanted him to come back._

.

.

.

Sasori snapped out of his trance. At most, a few seconds had passed since he started on that memory of a few days ago. He had left because something had overwhelmed him. Something filled with so much emotion that she just couldn't stay any longer. In some ways he liked the idea of her staying with them, however he felt as if the torn wall around himself was breaking, shattering into microscopic pieces. He didn't want that to happen.

Now, whenever he simply gazed at her his heart would race, and anxiousness was the only thing he could really feel. It became even worse after her first performance.

.

.

.

_Two days had passed since the night with Deidara, Itachi, and Hidan. Deidara had taken her to the outskirts of the city, and to a secluded area, as they lit off fireworks of varying sizes. Some would shoot off high into the sky, lighting up the night even brighter than any other lights in Vegas. She and Itachi had talked over her answer, and she had profusely said yes numerous times. When the other two had found out they were both rather astonished, but went back to their normal selves, practically overjoyed that she would stay with them. Sasori hadn't come with them, and he had refused to say why the following day. _

_She had walked into the theatre house with Deidara at her side, he had said that Sasori was already there waiting for them along with the rest of the group. She was to get her contract in order, than meet the rest of the members. She also had her first performance that night a few hours later. People were already starting to arrive onto the premises for the showing later that night, and Deidara and herself simply waltzed onto the area getting a few fangirls following them. They both ended up scrambling inside just in time to slam the doors behind them. So much for shadow walking, she supposed._

_Deidara took them up the grand staircase before the went down one of the grand halls on the right hand side. The walls were a beauteous golden with intricate designs along every wall, and paintings were scattered across the walls. The corridor was long, and Sakura began to wonder if Sasori had made any of these paintings for they all seemed to have the perfection of a master. However she had been too lost in a trance to even ask until it was too late, for Deidara had stopped at a wooden door. She was met with the faces of Konan Blue, Itachi, Yahiko Dawn, and Nagato Ame. Itachi beaconed them over, his face in the 'all business' expression that he had during meetings. She almost childishly pouted at him had it not been for the blank expression on the owner of Akatsuki Productions seeming to look at her with those eyes that made her blood run cold. _

_Deidara seemed to notice her distress, and whispered to her with a grin, "Hey, you got this, un." _

_She was grateful for Deidara being there, but she still wished that Sasori was with her too. His calm and composed demeanor around her would calm the extensive nerves she held. She knew though that he had something wrong. He was so distraught last time she saw him. It was saddening for her to see him look at her like he had. She wanted so badly to know why, but somehow she knew that he didn't even have a proper answer for her. He seemed just as confused as she had. Still, she wished with all her heart that she could at least know just what had caused his emotions to be practically cut off from the rest of the world. However, he would probably just be even more enraged at her if she did ask. She just didn't know what to do anymore. Even so, she wanted him at her side as she stood here. Both him and Deidara had become friends with her, no matter how much Sasori probably mentally denied it._

_They did the contract papers as fast as possible, the natural giddiness of Yahiko, the support of Deidara, and the small ensuring smiles from Konan helping her as she went along with the impassiveness of Itachi and Nagato. They were all business and that just created anxiety on her part, no matter how much future elation she was soon to have. Soon they were finished, and Sakura sighed in pure relief, while Itachi cracked a small smile before returning to his business persona._

_Nagato then escorted them to the stage, where the rest of the members stood in a semicircle awaiting their arrival. Nearly all of them were chatting aimlessly, but as they all were coming into hearing distance she could hear the loud cursing of Hidan, and the childish yelping of Tobi, as well as the deep laughter of Kisame. She could imagine Sasori in the background, staring at them like they were all idiots, as he wanted nothing more than to depart. She giggled softly at the thought. _

_What she saw though was not what she expected. Kakuzu was holding back a kicking and loudly cursing Hidan, while Tobi stood behind the annoyed and lengthy Sasori, as Tobi was shaking in his boots, and Kisame was in between the two groups howling with laughter. Zetsu remained in the background, watching everything with a slight quirk in his brow. Sakura's brows flew up in amusement at the scene. _

_"Enough," Nagato demanded, the power of great authority in his tone. _

_At that, Kakuzu released Hidan who fell onto the stage floor, face first from the vast amount of momentum. He growled at Kakuzu, glaring up at him before he was back on his feet in the blink of an eye. Sasori merely turned, the annoyance displayed greatly in his brows, and Tobi stood straight, the fear gone at the sudden arrival of the leader. Kisame grinned at Itachi who nodded in response as if he knew something about what was going to happen._

_"I presume you know a few of them personally," Nagato assumed, as he turned to Sakura, who nodded once. "Would you like to do the honors or would you like myself to do them?"_

_"You can," Sakura answered._

_"You all were all called here to meet the newest member of the Akatsuki, Sakura Haruno of Konoha, Washington. Some of you may know her already, and I would hope that you treat her as one of our own. She shall be working as a part of our music act, and perhaps even assist in any others if so desired."_

_Sakura then met Sasori's eyes. They seemed normal, but as if he was trying to forget something terrible. She gave him a withering look, as Nagato ended his introductions. Then Nagato simply left the area, leaving the rest of the members to do what they wanted. _

_"Sakura is so pretty!" Tobi squealed as he ran up to her._

_The girl in question blushed profusely, barely anyone has ever said that before to her. "R-really? You think so?"_

_He nodded briskly, taking her hands in his. "Sakura is very, very, very pretty." _

_"W-well thank you," Sakura stammered._

_The next few hours passed by quickly. She got to actually meet the rest of them personally. Kakuzu seemed to like her, Yahiko treated her as if she was his sister, Tobi seemed to love her, Kisame obviously thought that she was a great new addition, Zetsu was courteous and smiled at her, and Konan apparently thought that they were going to be good friends being that they were the only females in the whole organization. _

_So now, as Itachi's performance was next, that also meant that hers was next, as well. Deidara was in her dressing room with her, so was Konan. Sakura was excitedly nervous at the moment, barely able to remain in her seat any longer. The butterflies in her stomach were unbearable, and she just wanted to get onto her feet. _

_Konan had given her a spaghetti-strapped red dress to wear, the top was satin with jewels and sequence lining the sides, and the bottom was poofy with different shades and tints of scarlet that ended a little past her knees. It reminded her of Sasori's hair color. Her own hair was straightened even more than it naturally was, descending a couple inches longer than usual. Thankfully she didn't have to put too much make-up on other than the requirement everyone had. _

_"Calm down," Konan told her, shaking her head with a smile. "You'll do great."_

_She gave Konan a thankful smile, but still she wasn't so reassured yet. _

_"It's true, un," Deidara added in. "I don't know what your so worried about."_

_Feeling jumpy, she drummed her fingers along the armrest. "I don't know? First time jitters I guess."_

_"It's not even your first time going on stage with Itachi, un," Deidara chuckled with great amusement. It was rather interesting to see one of his now best friends act so unlike herself._

_He checked the clock, and jumped worriedly. "It's time, un!"_

_The three all scrambled out of the dressing room, and down the hallways, rushing madly, and into the backstage area. She spotted Itachi on the other side, along with Hidan, both in tuxes, although Hidan's was open to halfway down his chest. They were both nestled into the shadows of the left wing, barely even identifiable. The five of them watched Sasori work his magic, creating a sculpture of random items that were supplied by the audience. The interesting part of it all was the fact that it was huge and was really clear to everyone. It was a six-foot statue of the Eiffel Tower that was downtown a few miles from here. She shall never understand how he could do something with such simplicity. Really, what he could do was amazing._

_When he was finished he gave a slight bow, and a small smirk was displayed on his face for the world to see. It was such a rare sight to behold even if she was friends with Sasori. He really did love his art like nothing else in this world. It was like everything else for him was completely irrelevant. Sakura felt a small pang in her chest at that thought._

_The curtain fell, and Sasori stood behind it with his newest creation. The items would be given back to the owners later that night after the show. Sasori immediately turned around to walk away, and his first sight as he saw was her. He stopped for a moment a few feet in front of her. Her smile was radiant, and he could see the nervousness that came off her. _

_"You did great Sasori," Sakura complimented. "Your work in amazing."_

_He opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it and instead nodded curtly, before making his way around her, but not without a lone whisper into her ear as he passed. "Musica e arte."_

_Sakura straightened after she heard that whisper. She could feel the shivers that traveled down her spine. Her eyes widened slightly, and she stood there dumbstruck as to what to do or say. Deidara had already vanished from her side and was doing the announcements, so she was left alone in the right wing. She turned around quickly after she could find the movement to do so, but Sasori wasn't there. _

_"Musica e arte?" Sakura questioned in a whisper. "Is that supposed to mean, 'Music is art' in another language?"_

_Then she realized that she had better get onto the stage instead of pondering over something she could get an answer to later. She made her way onto the stage behind the curtain, as Deidara had just finished with the announcements of the final performance of the night. She watched as Itachi and Hidan followed behind her, and the curtain started to reveal the stage in it's darkest form._

_She could hear the crowd starting to cheer for them. This was her time to shine, and she found her way to the front of the stage, Itachi opposite her, and Hidan and Deidara directly behind them. Music started to travel around the room and the beginning of the song _Hall of Fame_ was just starting to play._

_Itachi was first, and his deep voice contrasted greatly from the original, but it still sounded beautiful._

_"Yeah, you can be the greatest_

_You can be the best_

_You can be the King Kong banging on your chest."_

_Deidara's spotlight shined, and he played the part of a rapper valiantly._

_"You could beat the world_

_You could beat the war_

_You could talk to God, go banging on his door."_

_Deidara and Itachi switched off lines, and they started to dance in sink with the song. She and Hidan though were still in the dark until the chorus._

_"You can throw your hands up_

_You can beat the clock (yeah)_

_You can move a mountain_

_You can break rocks_

_You can be a master_

_Don't wait for luck_

_Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself."_

_Then light shined on them and Sakura could feel the joyousness that came with it. She did the main while Hidan did the Yeah's._

_"Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame."_

_"You can go the distance_

_You can run the mile_

_You can walk straight through hell with a smile," Itachi sang._

_"You could be the hero_

_You could get the gold_

_Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke," Deidara rapped happily._

_"Yeah, do it for your people_

_Do it for your pride_

_How you ever gonna know if you never even try?"_

_"Do it for your country_

_Do it for your name_

_'Cause there's gonna be a day..."_

_Sakura started to dance with Hidan as he started to walk closer to her, and they went along together. He grinned, she smiled._

_"When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame."_

_It was at that time when Deidara and Hidan did a rap-off. They left their respective partners, and arrogantly approached one another, both thinking that they were better than one another. They went line after line from one another, while her and Itachi waltzed slowly behind them. _

_"Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion_

_On the walls of the hall of fame."_

_"Be students_

_Be teachers_

_Be politicians_

_Be preachers_

_(Yeah)."_

_"Be believers_

_Be leaders_

_Be astronauts_

_Be champions_

_Be truth seekers."_

_"Be students_

_Be teachers_

_Be politicians_

_Be preachers."_

_"Be believers_

_Be leaders_

_Be astronauts_

_Be champions."_

_Her and Itachi broke away from each other, and they both sang the same lines, Deidara and Hidan finishing off the measures with 'yeahs'."_

_"Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame."_

_Itachi and herself sang the regular lines while Deidara and Hidan did the backgrounds (Parentheses). It was slower and filled with much more soul than the previous lines, while they all did the last line together._

_"(You can be a champion)_

_You could be the greatest_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You can be the best_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You can be the King Kong banging on your chest."_

_"(You can be a champion)_

_You could beat the world_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You could beat the war_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You could talk to God, go banging on his door."_

_"(You can be a champion)_

_You can throw your hands up_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You can beat the clock(yeah)_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You can move a mountain_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You can break rocks."_

_"(You can be a champion)_

_You can be a master_

_(You can be a champion)_

_Don't wait for luck_

_(You can be a champion)_

_Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself_

_(You can be a champion)."_

_"Standing in the hall of fame!"_

_Sakura breathed heavily, and smiled brightly at her companions. The lights shining on her form, and she bowed before the standing ovation the audience gave them. Hidan and Deidara grinned at everyone, after meeting her eyes. Itachi smirked at her slightly. They all came together at a time, and bowed in usion. _

_"Well, that is out final performance of the night!" Deidara announced. "But who did you like best? Me and Hidan, or our newest member, the Blossom, Sakura Haruno and our musical prodigy Itachi?"_

_"Sa-ku-ra!" The audience shouted. "I-ta-chi!"_

_"Aww, come on, un," Deidara complained with slumped shoulders, as did Hidan. This only caused them and everyone to laugh momentarily. _

_At that time, the rest of the members came out, then they all bowed in perfect usion. Deidara grinned once more, before letting out a poof of smoke. "Goodnight!"_

_The curtain was drawn, and everyone was together for a moment, before breaking apart. She could see Sasori walking away and back into the right wing before vanishing from sight. She stared after him, becoming in a daze, before Hidan and Deidara snapped her out of it, by hugging her from both of her sides. She giggled at their antics, but blushed even more red than her dress, when they suddenly kissed both of her cheeks at time same time. After that they grinned at one another, before running off in different directions. She smiled slightly, the heat on her cheeks disappearing quickly as she rubbed them softly. Itachi nodded with a smile to her, and with a final farewell he spoke to her, "Well done, Sakura. Until tomorrow."_

_"Bye," She mumbled to herself, before walking slowly back to her dressing room. In her mind's eye she was reliving the past five minutes, from when Sasori had whispered into her ear, to the singing, to the cheek kisses. She smiled fondly at it all. And to think, this was going to be considered an average day for her now. That thought alone just created more happiness for her. _

_She hummed '_Ass Back Home_' along the way, as it was suddenly stuck in her head, and walked slowly back to her dressing room, twirling at times when she saw fit. The workers smiled at her childish innocence, and liked her way of doing things. She was, for the most part, in a daze, and people walked around her, and watched as she actually stated to sing the lyrics in a softer melody. _

_It wasn't until she was a few feet from the door of her room that she was snapped out of her trance. Actually, she was more jolted out of her trance than anything else, because there stood Sasori, leaning against the door with his arms crossed looking at her through those lazy chocolate eyes. She blinked a few times, getting back her footing, as she stood straighter._

_"Don't let me stop you," He said, referring to her dancing._

_She smiled sheepishly at him. "Yeah, you can say that I've had a pretty good night, if I'm acting like that."_

_At that, he smirked, that smirk that made girl's swoon to him. A light blush started to tint it's way onto her cheeks. He had never legitimately smirked at her before, and goodness gracious, he was even more gorgeous when he did. "Clearly."_

_"So," Sakura started, unsure of herself now. "What exactly did you mean earlier?"_

_"Musica e arte," Sasori recited. "Music is art."_

_"Well," Sakura sighed, "That, certainly makes sense now."_

_Sasori's smirk faded, but his brow quirked slightly. "It was an easy translation change."_

_Sakura rubbed her neck sheepishly. "Italian, right?"_

_He nodded, before he unglued himself from the door. He started to walk away, but stopped slightly when Sakura suddenly called out, "Wait!"_

_His head turned to her in acknowledgment. "If it's a compliment you want, then granted. You've done well."_

_She was shocked that he would seriously say it. Even if he did think that she was a good singer she certainly hadn't had any expectations that he would do anything more than nod. He was always so unpredictable._

_"Goodnight Sasori," Sakura said with a smile. "And thank you."_

_With that, he gave her one more glance, his heart racing even faster than before. He left without another word, and he could feel her firey emeralds watching as him as he left the area._

.

.

.

Sasori watched as the Sun started to set. The sky becoming a rainbow. After that night, he had became anxious to leave. He really didn't understand why, but it was as if he was missing something. Art, maybe, but he couldn't say for sure. He simply had to go. There was no alternative. He was going to leave sometime soon anyway. To Rome. He would leave no indication that he had left, until she finds out for herself. If she calls, he will answer, but he knew that she would be distraught, and for some odd reason that was what he would dreaded most of all.

.

.

.

**Art's Most Valuable Form**

**Author's Note:**

**Updated: September 1, 2013**

Ok, I am so sorry that Sasori is so freaking emo, but he seriously doesn't understand what is going on with him, and why he even cares for Sakura. He won't be like that forever, trust me. A little here and there until he realizes he's actually in love with her, but not as much after the next two chapters.

This chapter was actually suppose to have the dinner with the rest of the Akatsuki, but it seriously just got way too long. I did not even come close to _trying_ to make this chapter this long. It took me forever, and I'm glad I'm done. I will update this story for two more chapters, before updating the others. I'll start either tonight or tomorrow.

Please review! Please!

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


	7. Drybrush

**~Art's Most Valuable Form~**

**~Act No. 7~**

**Drybrush**

**T**he Sun was descending down farther and farther when a knock emitted from Sasori's doors. Not wasting a beat, he strode over to the door. He knew that it had to be Deidara, and when the door opened it revealed a clump of clothing, wrapped in plastic wrap, aimed right for his head, he already knew. He caught it without himself looking like an idiot, obviously spoiling the surprise he was given. Inevitably it was just the man he thought it would be, Deidara. He stood there with that stupid grin plastered right on his face just like any other occasion.

"You want me to dress up?" Sasori inquired annoyedly, eyeing the clothes with disdain. He always did loath having to wear dress apparel, and didn't care to unless he was forced. Akatsuki Productions was one of those times.

"Umm, yeah, un!" Deidara answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sasori's face soured. "Why?"

Deidara didn't reply, but closed the door behind himself, and jumped onto the couch in the living room. Only then did he speak, sounding less than enthusiastic, "Your leaving tonight aren't you, un?"

Sasori's tone turned softer, "After the outing."

"Your not gonna tell Sakura are you?" Deidara asked even though he already knew the reply.

Sasori shook his head. "No."

Deidara sighted on that note, "Of course you not, un. She's gonna be really hurt, you know."

Sasori started on his way to the bathroom to change. His voice turned the most somber that Deidara had ever heard from the redhead, "I know." The door closed, and Deidara sat there in a stunned silence. The emotion in Sasori's voice was without a doubt, it was there, it was real, it was...tangible.

.

.

.

Sakura who had accidentally fallen asleep was awakened by a loud pounding on her door. Still half asleep, she groaned, blinking a few times. She slowly made her way off the comfortable mattress. She rubbed her eyes as she started to walk to the entranceway of her hotel room. The sunlight of the afternoon hours was gone, leaving a rainbow of colors cascading everywhere across Vegas. The pounding only increased the closer she came to the entrance. Slowly she opened it.

"Sakura!" Konan yelled seemingly appalled that it took that long to get her to answer the door. "We need to get you ready!"

Suddenly feeling very awake, her face held horror at the sudden realization. She checked the clock. She only had thirty minutes until she had to be at the restaurant. She really should be there by _now_ since she is the guess of honor, but alas she still had yet to even get dressed properly.

She took in Konan's appearance, and noted that the girl was already in her outfit. A tight satin emerald tube top that ended at her midriff, showing off a cherry blossom bellybutton piercing, and short skirt of the same design to match, along with green high-heels. Wait...Those were her colorings!

Konan seemed to see her confusion, as she suddenly smiled at her. "Everyone has a party to officially add them to the Akatsuki family, and the rest of the members have to wear that person's colors. We figured that you'd be green, pink, and maybe white."

"Am I suppose to wear the same thing then?" Sakura asked, as she let Konan inside, as Sakura now saw, she held five different dresses covered by plastic wrap.

As the door closed, Konan rushed inside to display the five different dresses onto her couch. They were all amazing, and obviously cost a lot of money. Each was different colors that she all loved, but there was one that really caught her eye. It certainly wasn't as bright as the others, but it was far more beautiful than the rest. Sakura's eyes remained on that one in particular.

Konan could see the one that the pinkette couldn't seem to take her eyes off of and smiled at her for it. "That," Konan pointed to the dress that caught Sakura's eye, "Is the dress that I wore to Sasori's acceptance party."

Sakura's mouth went agape as her eyes widened. It certainly was Sasori's colorings. A knee length red, black, and brown gown. It was actually a lot like the one that she wore last week for her first performance. The top was red satin with various sequences of the three main colors across it, while the bottom was poofy with light brown, the color of Sasori's eyes. A deep scarlet; Sasori's hair. Black; the perfection of shadows that Sasori seems to manipulate.

She watched as Konan uncovered the dress. Time seemed to slow, and Sakura could see Sasori there within those colors. There was no other dress that she was going to wear, that was obvious.

As Konan handed it to her, Sakura felt entranced. She passed her hands over the strands of different colors, the feeling of it like heaven. It was beautiful. She look up to Konan in pure gratefulness.

"Thank you Konan," Sakura whispered. "I owe you. Really I do."

Konan waved a dismissive hand. "Oh please, you can keep it if you want. I have so many dresses these days, I don't know what to do with them."

"Oh no!" Sakura cried. "I couldn't take this from you. It's yours Konan."

"Consider it a gift," Konan replied, trying to get Sakura agree with her. She _wanted_ to give it to her. It wasn't that she didn't like the dress, but she seemed far more _complete_ with it than herself. "And I won't take no for answer."

Before Sakura could retort, Konan quickly escorted her to the bathroom and closed the door for Sakura to change. Sakura sighed. Well, if someone was to give her something like this, she was certainly going to make sure that it was worth it. Konan seemed adamant about her keeping it anyway.

She wondered what Sasori would think of her wearing this dress. Obviously he would remember it, he had claimed more than once of his memory being far more vivid that people would imagine. She herself couldn't begin to understand just how precise the average object and person would seem afterwards. To remember everything that you've ever seen, she could only start to picture just how much he could recollect with such simplistic methods of thinking.

However, that could also be considered a terrible thing. It had become obvious to her that something had definitely happened to him. To remember everything, and relive it every second that it comes to mind. The pain and sadness that comes with it. She couldn't even begin to comprehend it. She simply couldn't.

Unknowingly, Sakura had sunk to the floor, the thoughts of empathy were deep in her at that point. She wanted to get to know him more, but it was as if there was a wall between them, at times. Others, there seemed to only be her and him; the only two in the world. There was a wall built up around him on most occasions, but it was as if it was slowly tumbling off of him. She wanted to tear it down to reveal the true Sasori. The question was now; how does she do that?

Sakura rubbed her forehead. Whatever happens, happens. She was friends with him, and she would help him. She was going to. She was going to get close to him, and she was going to force him to admit that he was clearly friends with her, whether he likes it or not. She was determined and unyielding on that. However, she was going to be patient on it, that is unless of course, she simply couldn't help herself anymore.

Her emeralds flashed to the gown that still remained in her grasp, seemingly untainted and perfect. She fisted her hands in the strands for a moment, before letting go and ascending to her feet once more.

Quickly she changed, not taking account what she looked like until she was nearly out the bathroom. She saw her refection out of the corner of her eye, and immediately she stopped, her eyes widening. She stared at herself in the mirror, dumbstruck at her reflection. She had never, not in her wildest fantasies, ever looked this good in a dress before. She turned and turned, checking herself over. Goodness gracious, Ino couldn't have picked her a better outfit to wear, and that was seriously saying something.

Finally over the fact that she was actually very pretty tonight, she slid the door open slowly. She could see Konan's facial change from bored one second, to astonished happiness a second later. She gave Sakura a once over.

"That," Konan sounded stunned, clearly not expecting her friend to look this _amazing_. "Is why you are keeping the dress."

Sakura gave a slight blush at the compliment, her cheeks tinting themselves lightly in bashfulness. She twirled around in a circle, letting her hands flow above her with the graceful movement. The dress scattered around her, flapping around her beautifully. Sakura looked like a professional Dancer with that basic spin.

They ended up putting large, yet graceful curls in her hair, the length practically cut five inches off her hair, from the largeness of the curls. The only thing left to change for Sakura was shoes, which worked perfectly well with a fashionable pair of white flats that Konan had brought along with her.

"I was actually expecting Sasori and Deidara to pick me up tonight," Sakura decided to admit, while they were exiting the hotel. Deidara himself had said that he was to pick her up, and she more than anticipated that Sasori would be there to accompany him. She had obviously been wrong.

Konan snorted. "Those two? Sasori maybe would have been able to help you find a dress in time, but Deidara? No way. If anything you'd be late even if Sasori had been there."

"Sasori?" Sakura questioned, clearly puzzled. "How would he be able to help me? Sure he's a genius in all, but how?"

Konan abruptly stopped in her tracks, and stared at Sakura incredulously. "Are you saying that you didn't know?"

"Know what?" Clearly she was missing something.

"Sasori had his own fashion design company a few years ago, when he was eighteen," Konan replied slowly. "I figured you would've known."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What? His own company? At eighteen?"

Konan nodded, and continued walking down the outside staircase. "Yeah, it was very popular, he ended up selling the company to someone else, he became even more wealthy after that. You would've been in high school at the time, I would think that you would've had something of his."

Oh the mysteries of Sasori Akasuna. There was another thing that she had no idea about. She probably did indeed have something from his company unknowingly. Ino had probably bought her something, it was certainly something that the blonde would do for her. Still, there was so much to uncover on Sasori. Gosh, she might as well search him on _Wikipedia_.

"I suppose I can check when I go back to Konoha," Sakura replied thoughtfully.

Konan frowned inwardly. The thought of Sakura leaving them was very saddening, especially since she was very well liked within the organization. She herself loved the girl, even if they barely knew each other.

The took a limo to the restaurant; the night falling quicker and faster as time went on, and soon the twilight was upon them. Sakura had rolled down the window letting the Arizona breeze brush past her as she thought over how colorful lights and buildings were. She could hear the voices of countless people, the sounds all mixing into one. The city was as hustle and bustle as ever, the streets lined with cabs, and different vehicles. Signs of major performances were scowered along the walls of buildings, as well as commercials. She saw Akatsuki Productions on a bill board, with her added next to Sasori with her signature signed across the bottom. They passed various landmarks, some of which she hadn't even thought of on her touring day with Deidara and Sasori, and she figured that neither would really mind another day like that if they all wanted to. Maybe they could even grab Hidan and Itachi or Kisame, or the rest of them if they weren't busy. She knew though however that it would definitely catch a lot of attention, being that they were all worldwide known faces and people. It would probably be more trouble than it was worth.

Konan and Sakura didn't talk on their way, but both sat in a comfortable silence. Sakura who seemed to be in a dream-like state, her eyes fluttering slowly, and her movements lagging considerably, even her breathing was steady, had forgotten about her companion. Konan was mostly mouthing the words to the songs that played softly from the radio, not really caring to _wake _Sakura from her trance, as she was comfortable with just the music playing to occupy the silence.

Inevitably, they arrived, and immediately Sakura was shaken, startled to find that the restaurant was now perfectly within her sight. Her heart started to pound, and the adrenaline rushed though her veins. Somehow she was nerve racked. What would she have to be nervous about? Was it that she was going to be looked upon by others in this dress that so obviously had Sasori's colorings? Was it Sasori himself? Was it simply the apprehension of being officially accepted finally? She didn't know.

Konan could practically feel the waves of nervousness that were emitted by Sakura. She almost felt like laughing at her reaction. It was rather unnecessary, but very much so Sakura.

As the limo drive opened the main door, Sakura was the first to be ushered out. People with the most fancy of clothes were everywhere in a long line to the front door. From ball gowns to tuxes to trousers to sequenced miniskirts. Everyone was elegant and extravagant in their formal wear, and clearly dressed to impress. Upon seeing all the people in such apparel she felt almost self-conscious of herself.

Konan could see her expression, and smiled softly at her. "Calm down, Sakura. If anything your the most beautiful person here."

Sakura looked away with a half smile, not completely reassured. Then she noticed just how extravagant the place was. A three leveled building with a large floor on the top with a large balcony that surrounded the landing with white railings. The second was covered with large windows with a dark setting with lights of various colors flashing, and people were either dancing among others or eating peacefully, obviously a family party of some sort. The bottom was the larges, with a small patio area that wrapped around the landing with a large staircase that led up to the main area, with ten modernized greek columns that symbolized the ten different beasts of the tails. The area that she stood at the street, a hundred meters from the building. The land was sectioned of into four separate spaces, each holding a water fountain with hedges and palm trees to separate them. There was also a cobblestone path with one large water fountain that was the front of the building. There was also a color changing lights on the front shingles, that lit up the night perfectly.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. And the word 'Wow' was the only thing in her mind, until Konan walked up beside her.

"Time to show off," She whispered suddenly, before walking forward, her steps, a natural strut, showing off her curvaceous figure. Sakura, on the other hand, walked quickly to catch up, probably looking quite foolish compared to Konan. She admired the way she could be so calm and collected while also being very confident in herself. She wished she could be like that herself.

They both seemed to be catching the attention of onlookers, who were dying to get inside, as well as a few flashes from cameras. Sakura figured that it would be the paparazzi. Now she would probably see her face on the front of a magazine tomorrow morning, wonderful. Unlike most people, she would rather be amongst others instead of the outside. She didn't really care to have her face-as Sasori would've said-_plastered_ on the front page of a magazine. It just wasn't very endearing for her. She enjoyed being apart of people, not characterized and seen by others as a statue or figurehead. She'd just rather not.

Slowly they made their way to the front, the lights dancing on and off her skin in random patterns. Sakura was captivated by the music that was being played, the sounds of a light yet soft tune was being playing masterfully by a pianist. If she hadn't known better, she would've probably thought it would be Itachi, but Itachi was far more methodic and rhythmic than anyone else in the world. People were crowded into booths and tables on this level, but she could hear the faint beats of a Super Bass from the floor above.

Konan was chatting with the Host quickly and with major superiority. The poor man was clearly overwhelmed, and briskly ushered the two towards an elevator. Sakura wasn't paying much attention to the other two in front of her, perhaps other than where their basic direction was. She was far too busy looking at people, observing the elegance they upheld with such ease. Maybe she would be at least a little like that someday.

After they ascended two floors, Konan brushed past the Host quickly, smiling at him icily as she passed him. Sakura walked past him slowly, offering a sheepish smile to calm him a little. He seemed rather grateful for it, as the anxiety was replaced with relief. Then the doors closed, and he was gone.

Ok, so maybe it wasn't a private room so much as one room filled large and long tables that held even larger spaces apart from one another. The tables could easily seat twenty if need be, as there was five of such tables all separated equally in the large room. The floors were a tile ivory that was polished slickly. The walls were white as well with golden designs that cascaded along the walls. The area was a large rectangle, with an open area near the balcony with an empty open piano. The room was tinted a light blue from the dimness of the room, as the ceilings were different paintings of centuries old works of famous artists, with a blue rim lighting to tint the room. There were a few columns in random areas, most meeting at the empty area where the piano lay. Large windows decorated that area with fine white drapes tied back with golden laced rope. Once again, Sakura felt out of place, but at this time overjoyed with amazement.

She could see the others, all in formal outfits, either in the colors of green, pink, or white or a mixture. They were all chatting amongst themselves casually at the table. She could see Sasori seated right next to the empty seat for the head of the table, with Deidara across from him. Hidan sat next to Deidara then Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Tobi. Next to Sasori sat Itachi, Kisame, Nagato, then Yahiko. Apparently she wouldn't even be seated close to Konan tonight.

She could see Sasori's eyes narrowed as he spoke annoyedly to a widely grinning Deidara, who was obviously speaking animatedly. They were both in long sleeved white dress shirts, but while Deidara's had a loose pink tie attached to his, Sasori's was open slightly, the ends of his cuffs flaring up in the color of a light pink. She blushed deeply at the sight of the redhead. He was... Godly handsome. She could only hope that the lighting was creating her complexion to seem its normal hue.

Just as she was a few feet from the table, the members stopped and stared at her in shock. This only caused her blush to increase, and she quickly sat down in her seat at the head of the table. She gave quick glances at a few of the members, but didn't dare look at Sasori. Deidara looked astonished, and immediately she threw her hands up to cover her face in her hands.

The moment Sasori even gazed at Sakura in that dress, that dress, that held his colorings he simply stopped and stared, his eyes going slightly wider in bewilderment. Next thing he knew, she had sat down right next to him and Deidara, hiding her face in her hands, the redness of her ears giving him enough information to understand that she was completely embarrassed about it. He almost started to speak, but Deidara beat him to it.

"Hey, un," Deidara said softly, trying to remove Sakura's hands from her face. "Let us at least see you."

Slowly she let them see her face, and Sasori knew right then and there that he had to start a new picture of her, anything that can catch that expression. She stared right at him, as if hoping that he would say something to her. It was as if she was thinking that he would reject her for wearing something like that. The opposite was true.

"Sasori!" Deidara snapped, at him in a whisper, gesturing to Sakura.

A calmness and tranquil overcame Sasori at that moment, as his eyes turned to a natural lazy and uncaring, but his voice remained with a hint of emotion, "You look fine."

The relief washed over Sakura, and a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding was released. She could feel the happiness that came with the relief. She was glad that Sasori accepted her in what she was wearing, being that it was probably a bit of a shock for everyone. The tension from the other members was also gone, replaced with the usual carefree mood that she was accustomed to.

"You look fucking amazing Blossom!" Hidan exclaimed from his spot next to Deidara. "Even if they are the bastard's colors!"

Sasori shot Hidan a cold glare, which didn't even faze the sliver haired man, instead he only grinned mischievously, clearly satisfied with the reaction.

Sakura nodded sheepishly, "Thank you?"

"You do look quite fine tonight, Sakura," Itachi added, his expression unreadable.

"Well, of course she does!" Deidara agreed, slamming hand down on the table to emphasis it. "She's Sakura, yeah."

"Yeah, they're all right for once!" Kisame said with a wide sharp-toothed grin. "You look great Pinky."

"Oh please!" Tobi slapped him across the face, causing Kisame to growl at him. "Blondie is right! It's Sakura! She's always pretty! Very, very, very pretty!"

"Tobi," Konan slapped her head in exasperation. "You know exactly what's going to happen now."

The masked man twitched in fear, forgetting that he had slapped Kisame pretty hard, as he was now glaring at him like he was about to tear him to shreds. He could see his teeth glinting, and he knew that it was not going to end well for himself.

Sakura stared at the two fearfully, and was about to call out to them, but Tobi had already started running frantically out of the area, screaming like a schoolgirl. He was being followed by a furious looking Kisame, who looked at Tobi like he was his prey. That was how they started off the evening.

Later, when things finally settled down and the two had come back-separately-they sat farther apart from one another. The meal had already arrived, and Sasori and Itachi were speaking about classic musicals, while Hidan, Sakura, and Deidara were chatting about Deidara's small dilemma.

"How the fuck do you not have a damn company name _yet_?" Hidan cursed. "It's been two years, damn it!"

"It is rather strange Deidara," Sakura added, despite herself.

Deidara sighed in defeat. "I just haven't had any good names to choose off of, un."

"There's gotta be something," Sakura said positively. "Like Sparks, with an X or something. Or Flying Fire. Theres always a good name for a company."

"That's what my workers think too, un," Deidara mumbled disdainfully.

Sakura then thought of something in her mind and she voiced it with mirth, "Then how about this? What's your favorite word Dei?"

"Fleeting, un," Deidara responded, curious to how this could turn out.

The moment Sasori even heard such a word spoken he left his conversation with Itachi for a moment to scoff at the word,"Fleeting? No _true_ art can be something that's so easily forgotten."

The three snapped their heads toward the disgusted redhead, surprised that Sasori would even care. Sakura blinked a few times. Deidara scowled after the shock diminished. Hidan just gave him an annoyed glare.

"You don't think what Deidara does is art, Sasori?" Sakura asked confusedly. After all the different types of art he created, she figured that he would share her point of view on art and believe that everything-manmade or no-to be considered art. Another aspect of Sasori she had no idea about.

"Art," Sasori stated, with narrowed eyes, "In it's most true of form of art it is _eternal_, anything else can be beautiful or even graceful, but it cannot be considered _art_."

"Your just fucking jealous," Hidan declared.

At that, Sasori smirked. It was a dark smirk painted masterfully with arrogance. It was only something Sasori himself could create so perfectly, so vividly.

"Jealous?" Sasori tested with dark amusement. "Such an emotion is like any other to me, useless."

That portion of the table went silent, and Sakura felt horrified. She had never heard Sasori speak so darkly. It was like he was torturing a captive with, plain as day amusement. She knew though, she knew, she just knew, that wasn't what he meant by that. It just _wasn't_. There was an underlying meaning to it, covered by the cold exterior that was just a mask of a masterful actor. He was lying-no-he wasn't lying, but he certainly wasn't saying everything that he meant by it.

After that, he started speaking to Itachi again, who in turn, seemed to be covering himself with a mask of impassiveness, as if he was going along with the charade that Sasori presented. The other three simply turned to one another, all their faces portraying complete and utter shock.

"What the fucking hell was that?" Hidan whispered, completely confused.

"I don't know, un," Deidara mumbled.

Sakura remained silent, saddened by the words spoken so easily by Sasori. The Puppet Master. He can manipulate people so easily into believing him, but he doesn't control them. They react the way be wants, but it was as if he _wanted_ them to hate him. Why would be want such a thing? To be hated would be so lonely, and not to mention terrible.

She ate the rest of her meal somberly, barely taking into consideration the conversation that Deidara and Hidan were talking about rather seriously. At times she would be asked something, but it wasn't much. It was only after they had finished their dinner that she was taken from her chair by a tap on her shoulder. She was taken by a white gloved hand, gracefully escorting her onto her feet. She took in Itachi's attire then, started to find that he was wearing an old fashioned white sparrow-tailed coat, with white trousers, a green undershirt, and a light pink ascot. He looked like a gentlemen from Victorian London. He held her at arms length. A small smirk played across his lips as he watched her take in his appearance.

"Would you like a song played?" He inquired softly.

Struggling for words she merely sputtered out, "S-sure." She had forgotten the grand piano that sat there in the dimness of the room, shining perfectly as to entice people to play it's magical keys.

He let his arm upward to silently ask her to take it, and take it, she did. They walked quietly towards the obsidian instrument, the comfortableness between them mutual. They had done things like this all the time in the past, but perhaps never so old fashioned before. It was interesting, she decided, it was as if she was a character from a novel, back in the olden days.

The broke apart as he sat down on the flat piano stool, flipping his swallow tail jacket behind him. She stood, leaning against the front side, watching as he stretched his hands over the ivory keys. She watched him fondly, a soft smile starting to from. _Just like old times. _

A tune from her childhood started to play, and she could feel herself escaping into a dreamlike world. The words that were sent from her lips flowed with the beautiful music that Itachi played. She tiptoed away, twirling slowly the movements in perfect sync with the song. She felt like _Alice in Wonderland_.

Itachi himself had created this song on her fifth birthday, back when she just started to be friends with Sasuke. He had been ten at the time, but now, a little more than sixteen years later the friendship between them had only grown to a loving brother and sister type of relationship. She had made lyrics when she was ten, after five years of thought of what to add to such a perfect song. Thing was though, she had completed the last part that he had left unsaid to do, she had created it to be his best song. The best he had ever created or performed, but he had never performed it live in front of a large audience, but only used it for special occasions for mostly themselves. Itachi had ensured her of all of this a few years ago.

She hadn't known that all the rest of the Akatsuki had all turned their chairs, watching them with smiles and grins, and one redhead rather blankly. He studied her movements with the artist eyes that he had, analyzing her every move, even though he had it already committed to memory flawlessly.

It was only as the song ended, and clapping started to sound that Sasori was shook from his gaze. He could see that Itachi had motioned to her instead of himself. She gave that bashful smile to all of them, searching their faces, until she was met with his. He could see the slight change in expression, as if the sight of him saddened her. She was obviously this way from how cold and dark he had spoken earlier, however he had done that for a reason.

It was at that time when Deidara suddenly sprung up from the table, and dashed out of the vicinity. They all watched him go, the grin on his face telling him all that he had _something_ in store. Mere seconds had gone by, and thankfully they were the only party left in the grand room, because music started to play. It wasn't exactly fast pace, but it wasn't slow either, and of course, Sasori recognized it immediately. _Time After Time _by _Quietdrive. _One of Deidara's personal favorites. Then, the blonde came running back, his Iphone unlocked in his palm, before hastily placing it onto the table, and the album cover was the main picture in the screen. So he had hooked up the speakers to his phone, smart choice if he wanted to have music playing.

Then he saw that he had bowed before her, surprising her greatly. She then held her hand out to him, and he took it gratefully. They started to dance with one another as she placed a hand on his shoulder and in his hand, and he did the same, but placed another hand on her waist. They swayed, and he talked to her happily. Sasori could see the laughter that became so great that she actually buried her head in his chest because of it.

Sasori ignored the ache in his chest as he saw the two dance, trying to blame it on the food he had consumed earlier. He could hear footsteps from behind him, and soon he could see that Konan and Nagato had stepped onto the dance floor. The red strands that normally covered Nagato's face, were pulled back by a low ponytail, showing off his striking, yet strange purple and gray stripped irises. It was a rare occasion when anyone could even see the expression that Nagato had, and this time it showed slight satisfaction.

Most of the members started to stand, most leaning against the white columns that were even spaced in the front portion of the area. Sasori saw this as a good opportunity to get some fresh air. He strode over the glass doors, opening them without anyone seeming to have noticed, other than Itachi, who watched him skeptically.

The night air felt rather pleasant, the breeze swaying his bangs back and forth within it's wispy grasp. He leaned over the railing, looking over the land that lay below. He couldn't hear the footsteps but he knew they were there. The man of shadows, Itachi Uchiha. Of course it would be him.

"You know that you can't fool me," Sasori stated, turning around to face him.

Itachi's expression remained blank as he walked slowly. "Aa."

Sasori's eyes lowered annoyedly. "Your purpose?"

"Your leaving," Itachi said. "Tonight."

"You and Deidara seem to know me so well," Sasori commented dryly.

"She's going to be hurt."

Sasori refused to show the pain he felt in his chest on hearing that. He then added for recognition, "We're mere acquaintances."

"Hn," Itachi grunted. "Clearly, from the way you _try_ to push her away."

"What's to push when theres nothing there?" Sasori demanded. He could feel the pain increasing after every word that reached his lips.

"You feel something for her," Itachi retorted. "Or you wouldn't have even gone this far. You wouldn't try to push her away if there was nothing there."

Sasori glared sharply, a frown marring the calmness that encased his features. There was no arguing with the truth at this point, not with Itachi of all people, who could read others with the ease that Gods could only possess. So instead of elaborating he simply stated, "Believe what you wish."

"I would normally leave you alone on this Sasori," Itachi admitted with an edge in his tone. "But, Sakura is the exception."

"It is her own fault if she gets hurt from attachment," Sasori argued truthfully. "Personal experience."

Itachi took a moment to reconsider his words. "She cares, so do you. So don't hurt her."

Sasori didn't reply, and a gust of wind followed. The words were almost lost to Sasori as Itachi spoke them while he started to depart from the area, "You should give her the last dance." The shadows formed around him, the night sky darker than any other night he's experienced, perhaps other than one that was the most dreadful of all.

.

.

.

Sakura danced and danced. Time seemed to flow faster than her thoughts, for by the time she checked the clock it was nearing midnight. At that moment in time she felt like Cinderella, not stopping to watch the time, but instead dancing the night away. Inevitably, she had danced with everyone other than the certain redhead she had come to enjoy spending time with.

Currently she was dancing with Itachi as her last dance of the night. He smirked at her when the song started to end, as if he knew something she didn't. She cocked a head in curiosity, but he didn't speak a word, and instead twirled her until she was out of his gasp. She spun for a second, her gown flapping around her, until she was met with someone grasping her. She smiled, and figured it be Deidara or Hidan, but no, it was Sasori! He gazed down at her through those lazy chocolate eyes, seemingly calm and composed as always, but she could still see traces of restlessness in them.

"Sasori," Sakura spoke incredulously.

"I'm hoping that you hadn't simply assumed that I cannot dance properly," He said, a slight quirk in his brow.

The shock receded, and happiness claimed her. She giggled at him, "No, I figured that you would be great at it actually, but I'm surprised that you wanted to be my last dance."

"Clearly, you have forgotten what your supposed to be getting tonight," Sasori drawled, changing the topic, as he twirled her when the last remaining measures of the last song played.

Her brows shot up in curiosity. "And what would that be?"

A new song began to erupt from the speak system, and Sasori almost stopped in his tracks. The steady melancholiness of the guitar telling him that it was his favorite song of all time, and with all the irony in the world it fit his predicament almost exactly. _Let me go. You needn't care for me at all. Please, just let me go. _His thoughts pleaded for her to stop even caring for him, and yet, he knew that she wouldn't.

After a moment of thoughts, be spoke, "Your Kanji."

"Like the rings that you all have?" Sakura asked. A nod in return.

A silence ensued, and they swayed to the hypnotic rhythm.

_One more kiss could be the best thing_

_Or one more lie could be the worst_

_And all these thoughts are never resting_

_And you're not something I deserve_

The pure irony created a deep knot in Sasori's chest. There were obviously parts that clearly didn't apply, but the common idea was the same. It was practically demoralizing for him as he danced with her to this song. His expression became one of somberness, as his jaw clenched.

Sakura had mixed feeling on Sasori at the moment. What he had said earlier to them was cruel, but it hadn't been the whole truth. She forgave him easily for it, for there was something she didn't know, something she couldn't understand at the moment. Now, she could see the sadness in his eyes.

Deciding to lighten the mood she smiled at him softly. "Do you like this song Sasori?"

"It's my favorite," He replied truthfully.

"Really?" Sakura asked brightly. "You like rock music? I suppose I can see that now." A curt nod.

Another measure followed, and the words that were forever burned into his mind even further were sung. The pain in his chest was increasing, as was the moderately dormant restlessness.

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go, let me go_

"You know Sasori," Sakura said, her eyes uncertain to his response. "I do consider you a good friend."

The pain in his eyes became visible to Sakura, and immediately she questioned it. What was so wrong with that?

"I know," Sasori replied as softly as a whisper.

"Sasori," Sakura started, now very unsure of herself now, "Do you consider me one as well?"

He gazed into her eyes, watching as her expression changed to worry. No matter how much he could deny it, there was simply no point in lying to her at this point. He still didn't know exactly what she was to him, she may be a friend, but the thought of it made him question it. However, he only said, "Give me time."

At that, she became completely bewildered, and he could understand why. He almost felt like chuckling at her expression had it not been for his reputation. It was rather endearing to shock her like that simply for the entertainment factor in it for himself.

She shook herself, before she smiled at him sheepishly. "I will then. It's just rather shocking that _you_ would ask me for more time."

"Understandable," He replied simply.

_I dream ahead to what I hope for_

_And I turn my back on loving you_

_How can this love be a good thing?_

_And I know what I'm going through_

Time seemed to pass slowly, as they talked more casually, and she actually giggled a few times, but while the last few measures of the song came into her ears, she rested her head in his chest. She could feel him tense as she did so, but soon calmed. She smiled as she could feel and hear the pounding that drummed from his heart. _So much for always calm and composed, I see! _She giggled, before she closed her eyes in perfect tranquility.

Sasori could feel guilt starting to plague him, and before he could stop himself, he spoke softly, perhaps so softly that she hadn't even heard him, "Ciao, Fiore di Ciliegio."

Sakura could've swore that he had said something to her, so she replied with a, "Hmm?" But there wasn't a reply, so she simply dismissed it from her mind.

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go, just let me go, let me go_

Thing was though, she didn't want to let go.

.

.

.

Deidara watched the scene unfold with a self-satisfied smile on his face. He sighed happily, now leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed a couple yards away from the dancing pair. As lyrics passed he could see their expressions change to somber, shocked, calmed, and then finally happy and peaceful. Well, his job was officially over for the night.

"Well done Deidara," Said Konan's voice, as she walked up to him. He turned, and his smile widened. "You actually got him to dance with her."

Deidara took a ragged breath at the less than delightful memory of a few minutes prior. "It wasn't easy, un."

She smirked. "It's Sasori, after all."

She stood next to him, and they watched the two chat with one another, but the more Konan watched, the more confused and shocked she became. She stared at the duo in complete and utter, abashment. Her eyes widened considerably, as her brows raised. It wasn't that she was horrified by any means, but _this_, what was going on was _not_ something she ever expected to happen in this lifetime.

Then she saw Sakura settle comfortably in Sasori's chest. The startlement by Sasori, and the quick intake of breath he had taken, then the relief that followed quickly afterwards. She knew now what she hadn't before.

"Deidara," Konan sounded like she had just seen a ghost, as she slowly turned to him.

The look on Konan's face scared him. "What, un?"

Slowly, she spoke in a whisper, "Did you have any idea that Sasori was in love with Sakura?"

.

.

.

The rest of the night went by quickly, and she hadn't seen Deidara or Konan much after Sasori and herself finished dancing. She was taken home by Itachi, who had told her that she would receive her acceptance Kanji ring in the morning from Sasori, who apparently had been the one to create them. So afterward, when she was left back at the Kage Hotel, half past one in the morning. She swept back into her normal arrival walk; It usual entailed her walking to the back of the grand hotel, as to not get extra paparazzi following her while she was surrounded by shadows.

By the time she had gotten back into her room, she dumped herself onto her bed, before taking out her phone and searching Itunes. She looked up all the songs that she had danced with the specific Akatsuki members, and decided that they would be her ringers if they ever called her. Two of the songs-strangely enough-were by _Three Doors Down_. Itachi's had been _The Silence Remains_, while Sasori's had been,_ Let Me Go. _She hadn't heard much of either before, maybe once or twice on the radio, but she had never really given either much thought. Afterwards, she found herself far too tired to even think properly, but as she started to be dragged into the world of dreams she thought for a moment of _Let Me Go_; it reminded her of Sasori and herself.

.

.

.

Sasori didn't take much time to quickly depart from the hotel room, for he knew that he would be back within the month or so. Still, the restlessness only became worse as he had parted from her. It was becoming vividly irritating to him. He briskly called up a footmen into his room, and rudely ordered him to grab his things and follow him. The last gaze he gave of that room was a mere glance at the blackened sky that seemed to be even more dark than any other night he's seen before, perhaps even darker than that one night,

He told the footman to wait by the entrance of the lobby, before leaving his side, and made his way down a few levels, until he reached the thirty-ninth floor. He found her room, before depositing a small box that fit perfectly under her door. Then, he stood there a moment, the restlessness overwhelming him greatly.

The drive to the airport wasn't any better, and he found that his irritation was reaching a breaking point. He drummed his hands along his legs impatiently, waiting to get to the airport.

When he finally did make it there, his own private plane stood in a separate area for other private planes of various companies and people were. The night air seemed to want him to stay, for the wind gusted past him harshly in the direction of the Kage Hotel.

As he ascended up the stairs of the plane, he gave a last glance in the direction of the hotel, then to where Akatsuki Productions lay. He gave a deep breath, before making his way up the final set of stairs.

When things became comfortable, he sat himself down in one of the leather seats while the engine started to rev to life. He buckled himself in, prepared for the twelve and a half hour plane ride. Most annoyedly, he would have to stay awake for the rest of the ride, for it would be eleven at night when he reached Rome. Thankfully, his apprentice would be there to get his things for him. He was rather glad that he had the boy around during his short stays in Rome.

When the plane was already high in the sky, Sasori became severely overwhelmed with the urge to draw, and soon enough he did just that. It was the first time he had drawn her in merely graphite, or more simply put, in pencil. The drawing was of her and himself, swaying softly to the sound of music. The picture Sasori looked identical to himself, but her's just wasn't correct.

Sasori sighed deeply, his exhaustion now in full force. The restlessness was replaced with deep guilt. She would be hurt, that much he knew, especially since he hadn't even told her of his departure. He was tired, but of what, he wasn't exactly sure.

.

.

.

"Master Sasori," He smirked at his master, seemingly exhausted.

"Kankuro," Sasori droned. Kankuro could see the deep circles in his eyes, and smirked even larger. Then Sasori scowled. "Get my things, _now_."

Kankuro tsked, shaking his head. "Some things never change, do they?"

When his Master didn't reply, he walked to grab the luggage, and when he came back he didn't find him anywhere in sight, until he ventured outside the airport, and found the redhead. His elbow was perched on the edge of his red Ferrari, while his hand connected with his downcast cheek, effectively hiding his eyes with his bangs. Seeing the pose quite often on the return trips back to Rome, Kankuro already knew that his master was fast asleep.

The darkness outside created his master's hair to look even bloodier than thought possible, creating the image to be rather eerie. Sighing exasperatedly, he put the luggage in the backseat, before taking off down the familiar roads of Rome, Italy.

.

.

.

Sakura awoke at the regular time, eight in the morning. She was still terribly exhausted from the night before, but decided not to keep Sasori waiting for their morning commute. They went to the cafe on the side of the hotel and always ate breakfast there. It was a good way to start off the morning, she supposed. Sasori seemed to like it as well, and for that, she was glad.

Then she noticed she was still in what she was last night. The gown lay scattered and thrown around her. It still seemed to remain untainted, and Sakura still thought of it as beautiful.

Sakura quickly showered and changed, pulling her wet hair into a large green clip. She was going pretty natural today, with jeans-shorts, and a red tank-top. She hadn't worn something so comfortable in a few days, and it felt more like herself to do so.

She was reaching the door to leave when she noticed the little purple box that was at her feet. She stared at it curiously after she plucked it from the ground. She studied it, before turning it around, seemingly blank. When she opened it though, a small white note fell from it, falling to the floor. She gazed at the object in the box first though, and her breath was taken away. A gold chain that circled a silver ring, while in the middle of that ring displayed a pink cover with black ink for the Kanji. The Kanji for blossom. Overjoyed, she quickly took it from the box and wrapped it around her neck. The sight of it on her exciting her to no end. She grasped it quickly, as she was drawn to the floor to pick up the note that had fallen.

The note was hand written, and with the most neat and perfect of handwriting. She could only think of it to be Sasori's own.

_"Fiore di Ciliegio."_

_"Cherry Blossom."_

Immediately, Sakura smiled, before running out of the room to find that Puppet Master. She ran nearly the whole way, a huge grin plastered all over her face. However, when she was in the lobby-their normal meeting spot-he wasn't there. Giving a half-smile she figured that he must not have wanted to wait for her today, so she quickly made her way to Cafe Lightning. She hummed, _Let Me Go_, on the way, the song stuck in her head from the previous night. When she noticed that he wasn't there, Sakura became puzzled. He was never late, and always showed up.

Not understanding, she reluctantly took a seat in the outside cafe. She waited patiently for awhile, before a wateriest a came up to her and asked what she wanted. She politely ordered her normal breakfast, and afterward the wateriest asked her where her partner was. She said that he was busy, and the lady didn't pry into it.

When her food came to her, Sakura pulled out her phone, and went to contacts. She pressed Sasori's name, and the call started. It dialed, and dialed and finally it went to voicemail. Okay, now she was now _very_ puzzled by this. Sasori always answered his phone to her any hour of the day, or for anyone for that matter. It was very...Strange.

.

.

.

Sakura actually had an off day, and since everyone else seemed to be particularly busy with things, she went up to the rooftop pool. It was large, and scowered across the entire roof. Sakura didn't exactly want to get in the pool until later, for after her breakfast she had engrossed herself in a new novel. She sat down under an umbrella table, the shade blocking out the intense heat.

Her eyes scouring over the pages of a book in the shaded area. She had read for at least an hour at this point, but the most recent book that she had been reading was something from too enticing to stop. She simply couldn't put it down! It was when a very big part of her book when her phone started to blare to life. She groaned at first, but when she heard the song, _Let Me Go_, by _Three Doors Down_ as her ringtone, her eyes widened. Not even fast enough, she yanked her phone from the table in front of her, and pressed Talk, before she set it against her ear.

"Sasori!" Sakura yelled excitedly into the phone. "Where are you? I didn't get a chance to meet up with you this morning."

"Rome," He replied tonelessly. She could just imagine the bored look on his face as he said that.

Startled, her brows furrowed and confusion set in. Inwardly, she questioned, Rome? "Why?"

"There were no more artworks to complete while in Vegas," Sasori explained blankly. So that must be where he spends the majority of his time.

"So you just left?" Sakura asked incredulously. "Without consulting with anyone?"

She could imagine his eyes narrowing as he spoke, "Indeed."

Sakura was appalled at this. "But wh-"

"The reason is simple," Sasori interjected with an air of arrogance that shocked her. It was like last night when he said that emotions were useless.

"And why's that?" Sakura mumbled into the phone softly. She was shocked that Sasori was even speaking to her like this. She could never fully understand him at times. Usually he was aloof, but had a certain carefulness about him. Times like this though, it was as if he was portraying a character from a novel. She didn't understand. Why would he intentionally do that?

"I have no reason to stay."

Sakura's eyes grew wide in shock, and her body went ridged. The way he had spoked those words were like he was trying to rid of their bond with one another, as if these were they're parting from each other, forever. She didn't understand. She couldn't tell if what he was saying was the truth, a lie, or something in between, without the full truth.

"B-but Sasori," She stammered into the phone. "You have friends here."

She could hear him sigh, as if he was defeated emotionally. This only confused her further, as cold dread filled her to the core. She just _didn't _understand, no matter how much she wanted to. Just what happened to him? To them? They had a wonderful night last night. They danced, and seemed to get even closer than they had been before.

Then he uttered the last words with great resolution in his voice, "Ciao, Fiore di Ciliegio."

The line went dead, and Sakura's eyes filled with tears, her mouth agape in sorrow. Her lips started to tremble as she let the tears fall down her cheeks. She shook her head, in disbelief as she set her phone back onto the table. And the worst part of it all was how it all ended. She knew exactly what he had parted her with.

_"Ciao, Fiore di Ciliegio."_

_"Goodbye, Cherry Blossom."_

The first time he had said her name.

.

.

.

**Art's Most Valuable Form**

**Author's Note:**

**Updated: September 8, 2013**

Ok, this is the longest chapter I've written for this story, and it took freaking forever to do! I loved writing it though. Really I did. This story is still in the very beginning stages, and there will be a major conflict within the later chapters. I know exactly how I'm going to end this one, but It's not going to be for a long time.

Any questions feel free to ask! As well as suggestions! Please review though!

I do not own any songs that were apart of this story, but I do adore all of them.

Let Me Go, by Three Doors Down is like my personal SasoSaku song for months, and I think It fits very well for them at times. I hope you listen to it, maybe you'll like it, and if you have, I hope you like it as much as I do.

Next chapter is of Sasori in Italy, but he'll be back by the end of that same chapter.

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


	8. Surrealism

**~Art's Most Valuable Form~**

**~Act No. 8~**

**Surrealism**

**S**asori relived the past minutes over and over again, and despite his exhaustion, sleep seemed like the last thing that was possible for him now. Guilt and an overpowering sense of dread filled him. What he had done, he felt more at fault than anything he had ever done before. It felt like a dagger had been thrust into his stomach, forever being taken in and out. A never ending knife. It was, in a word, torture.

His eyes remained trained on the same spot for the last hour, at least. Staring down at the notorious Coliseum that lay in the distance. For the average observer it would seem like nothing was there, but for someone like Sasori who had the perception of an angel, he could see the outlines and shades that roamed the large expanse. Seeing something that seemed to last forever was the only that kept him from tearing almost completely apart.

There was something that he didn't understand though. Why? Why did he even care that she would be hurt by his actions? He'd hurt people before by his rudeness and arrogant nature, but perhaps nothing quite like this. But even so, why would he care for a pink haired girl that he had only met a little more than a mere month ago? The question puzzled him to the point of stress.

She was different, he had to admit. He enjoyed having her around, everyone could apparently see that as clearly as glass. He liked her rather peppy personality, strangely enough. He was _now_ fine that she would be with them in Akatsuki Productions for the time being. He just couldn't bring himself to call her a friend though. The mere thought of her being a friend in his mind called for alarm bells that demanded an automatic rejection. But, if she wasn't a friend, than just what was she?

His thoughts once again went over the last lines he stated to her, albeit arrogantly and cruelly, however he had finally cracked a small shell in his exterior after she had spoken so desperately to him.

.

.

.

_After they arrived back at the Fang Complex, where his penthouse was located at, Kankuro followed Sasori inside, carrying the lightweight luggage behind him. Sasori had owned the place for at least seven years, after his fashion company was sold. _

_The place was the same as always, and the colors of platinum, black, and white seemed to fit the place in perfect conformity. The place, as always, was as extravagant as he had left it months prior in Kankuro's care. His orbs traveled around the room for imperfections, but his eyes came up with no such marring of any sort. He nodded in consent to the smirking brunette that stood at his side. Then such brunette, strode over to Sasori's bedroom to place his belongings for him to unpack. _

_"So Master Sasori, all your things are ready, and your studio is pretty much in the same condition as you had before," Kankuro informed, gesturing to silver spiraling stairwell to the loft twenty or so feet up._

_"Well done," Sasori commended calmly, with a curt nod. "You may retire for the night."_

_"Night Sasori-_Sama_!" Kankuro smirked, as he ran to the other end of the penthouse to his living space. Obviously he had been learning Japanese culture since he had left, he would have to inquire more on that later. _

_Sasori remained his calculating gaze until Kankuro had left the common vicinity, the receding footsteps telling him that he was alone. The silence that enraptured the dark spaciousness most certainly had a calming effect, and he enjoyed in thoroughly. He breathed in the smell of cinnamon sugar that seemed to be forever confined to the penthouse, no matter how much paint, clay, or other media that was used by either artists' hands. That as well, was something he had been appealing to him since his earliest of childhood days. _

_His incoherent footsteps trailed to the balcony that overlooked the night. Unlike usual, the surrounding area was dark and mystical. The most common of days beheld the annoyingly boisterous noises of cars and bright lights that tainted the sky, but this night was like no other. It was as if the world he had left hours before had followed him here, and devoted it's darkness into coming after him, either to comfort or to tell him of something tragic based on it's colors. The latter was partially true while the first was entirely correct. _

_The wisps grasped at his bloody locks, pulling them due west, where his life in Vegas was. He almost wanted to chuckle at the world's strange sense of ironic knowledge. It was almost as if the world itself wanted him to return to Los Vegas. It was rather foolish to believe such a thing when no such thing exists. Fate-to him-didn't exist. He laid his hands over the railing, the chilling cold in them rather reassuring, yet morbid. He gripped them tighter, letting the cold captivate him until that was all he felt. _

_Then a thought occurred to him. Deidara had probably called him by this point seeing if he had done what he had predicted, and had indeed left. It would be three in the afternoon in Vegas. She would have probably been wondering about him as well about whether or not he would meet up with her. She had probably called him as well about that. He could imagine the bewildered and confused expression she would have by not finding him there in the lobby in the morning. At first, the thought made him want to smirk, but after an instant, guilt plagued him deeply._

_He pulled out his Iphone from his trouser's pocket. He did have a missed call from Deidara, as well as the girl. Quickly he unlocked the phone, but he felt reluctance at calling her back, but the thoughts of his past reminded him that he let no one wait for anything if he knew of it. Briskly, and without much thought he pressed call. After a moment, anxiety hit him full force and he felt like pulling out, but before he could do more, an elated voice of a girl he knew and had left, called out his name._

_"Sasori!" She called to him excitedly. "Where are you? I didn't get a chance to meet up with you this morning."_

_Sasori masked his voice in the most toneless of sounds he could create with the amount of emotion he held inside him at that moment, "Rome."_

_She sounded the most confused he had ever heard from her. This only caused him to feel a deep ache to knot up in his stomach. "Why?"_

_He forced himself to sound disinterested on her opinion, "There were no more artworks to complete while in Vegas."_

_"So you just left?" She spoke incredulously, clearly shocked that he had simply up and gone. "Without consulting with anyone?"_

_He tried to pretend that he was speaking to anyone other than her. "Indeed."_

_She sounded devastated, and he felt himself start to tear even more apart than before. "But wh-"_

_"The reason is simple," He interjected as cruelly as he could do. He just wanted to stop talking, and yet he knew that he couldn't. _

_"And why's that?" She mumbled faintly, sounding the most dour and sad he had ever heard her. _

_He took a moment to think of just why he had left, and he supposed that it was true, but he started to question it more after he said such aloud to her, "I have no reason to stay."_

_"B-but Sasori," She stammered, clearly appalled and confused. "You have friends here."_

_The sound of her voice and his name was something he had always strangely found quite pleasant, but spoken in such a way only caused him to feel terrible. That was the last barrier that was able to remain in him at that point, but soon it crumbled. He sighed resolutely, and depressedly, defeated emotionally._

_He spoke with great resolution in his voice, the reluctance in his tone painted more truthfully than ever before, "Ciao, Fiore di Ciliegio."_

_Then he ended the call, and it was only as he stared at the darkness of the night that he realized that it was the first time he had said her name. _

_"Sakura," He whispered into the darkness that surrounded him, enveloping him in its solitude. Perhaps the darkness wasn't as kind as the light._

.

.

.

Sakura could feel her heart breaking, and her tears fell slowly, cascading down her face in it's clear streaks. She closed her eyes as if trying to forget what had just occurred, but she knew that it was in vain. To forget something like that, to hear the tangible emotion that was never revealed before was far too hard of an achievement to ever forget, even if it was heart wrenching.

She quickly grabbed her things, and faced the ground as she walked away, letting her pink strands shade her face from onlookers. She didn't want anyone to see her crying. She simply found it extremely shameful and embarrassing. She refused to let anyone see her face.

She found her way to her hotel room as if she was a ghost, the soundless footsteps only increasing the state she was in. She quickly opened and locked her door, throwing it closed before she let herself completely fall apart. She dropped to her floor hard enough to bruise her knees.

Perhaps it was rather too much emotion she was feeling since she had only known Sasori for a month, but it felt so much more than just that. She loved having him around despite his cold and emotionless exterior. The thought that he would never be returning only made it all worse. She wanted to get to know him better, she wanted...To get closer to him. She really did. She wanted to understand him. She wanted...Him to like her. She...She...She liked him. She liked him. She really did. She liked him!

Sakura's eyes went wide on the thoughts that screamed so clearly in her mind. She liked him... She liked him as more than a friend. She breathed a ragged breath on that mere thought. She hadn't even realized it before, but it was true. That was why. That was why she wanted to understand him more. The reason why she felt that he needed more to his life. She wanted to reveal the real Sasori that laid behind a mask on untrue intentions and words.

She sat there on the floor, the clear and cerulean sky changing into grays that mixed with platinum. She sat there in the silence, stunned by her thoughts. She stared at the cloudy sky that only became more dark and grey every second. The sun was replaced by the sad colors that reflected her mood.

She took a few ragged breaths, before her back fell against her double doors. She watched as the sky changed, just barely the amount before a downpour would arrive. The salty tears fell more slowly now, and she began to feel the blank emptiness that came after so much emotion was used.

She felt broken. Was this what Sasori feels so regularly? She wondered depressedly. She wanted that warm touch that he seemed to wield. She had felt that warmth the previous night so vividly that it felt like a far too short of a timespan now. She hadn't really taken it into consideration, but now that she was here, alone, she felt cold. _Was this how Sasori felt?_

.

.

.

Deidara watched from his penthouse, as the clouds covered the sky, smearing the perfectly blue color that had been previously occupying the sky's canvas. He let his hands grasp the rails as his eyes beheld the scene that hovered above him. Perhaps the world did really revolve around Sasori's appearances, he thought dryly, he always did have that arrogance in him.

_"Gray is such a dull color," Sasori had said rather thoughtfully, yet disdainfully. _

_Deidara whirled toward the redhead, rather surprised to hear such an opinion. "I thought you liked all the colors, un."_

_Sasori had looked from the platinum sky to Deidara, his eyes lowered in that annoyed fashion that somehow worked quite well for him. "I may be one of the world's greatest artist brat, but perhaps you should think more fluidly."_

_"Uh, What?" Deidara asked, clearly dumbfounded at the indirect method of speech that went unaccustomed to him from Sasori._

_"Your an idiot, is what I said," Sasori retorted sourly._

_Deidara's expression went slack, rather annoyed now. "Just explain to me why, yeah."_

_Then Sasori had simply mumbled before leaving him, "It's not up for discussion, Deidara."_

That small conversation months before had always puzzled him, but he didn't pry afterwards. He had let it drop, and he knew that Sasori would simply misdirect any question about it if he did indeed inquire. He wondered whether it had anything to do with the past, and somehow that's what he expected it to be apart of.

He pondered whether Sakura knew that Sasori was gone yet. She had probably called him about it, and he was dubious that the redhead would answer. She probably would want some answers. She was going to be hurt.

He knew that Sasori was in love with Sakura. Konan had explained everything that she had seen, maybe even too detailed that it was far too romantic for him. Now that Deidara realized it, it actually made more sense than he originally thought. The reason why Sasori refused to get closer to her was because he didn't want to be hurt again. Sasori hated ties and bonds with others, yet he created them so strongly with Sakura. Why would he hurt himself by leaving her? All it would do is worsen them both emotionally. Sakura clearly cared for Sasori as well, as a friend, and would be devastated to know that he was gone.

Then a loud pounding on his door woke him from his reverie, and he quickly had the door fly open with a clap of his hands. He turned to find a disheveled-looking Sakura standing at the doorway. He could see the poofiness in her cheeks, the redness indicating that she had been crying for some time. A sense of dread showed on his features, and he strode over to her. She knew. She knew that Sasori had gone.

She sniffled a few times, the tears starting to leak outward, staining her once, perfectly pale complexion. She ran to him, shaking her head to show her disbelief. He let himself wrap his arms around her in comforting manner. They were the only two of the four people that really knew Sasori well. She sobbed for a few minutes into his chest, and during that time he grimly wondered whether he should tell her of the feelings Sasori had for her.

"I like him!" She cried into his chest, the sobs only becoming more frequent. "I like him Dei! I like Sasori!" She shook her head, not wanting to believe it.

Deidara's eyes widened at the sudden revelation. She _liked_ Sasori? She was also in love with _him_? The two were in love with each other? Oh, good God. This was certainly unexpected. Konan, Itachi, nor himself ever gave her feelings for Sasori any attention. Still, they were both in love with each other? Did Sasori know that he loved her? Did he? Did he know of Sakura's?

"Y-you like Sasori, un?" Deidara stammered, trying to grasp at something relatively realistic about it all.

She nodded her head, knotting her hands into his shirt. "I do; I-I never noticed b-before, b-but after everything that's ha-happened I real-realized."

"Oh, un," Deidara stressed, tightening his hold on her. They stood together like that for awhile until they could both hear the slight pitter patter of rain from the window. The room was lightless, and shadows covered the walls as the clouds had more depth.

Sakura felt as drained as she had earlier that day before she came here. She was empty, and once more she wondered whether if this was what Sasori felt constantly. Drained and empty. Her eyes were filmy and red, not really seeing anything, merely gazing. She slumped against Deidara lifelessly, nearly falling down had he not caught her.

Startled that Sakura was falling to the floor, he swiftly caught her. Slowly, as to not shake her gaze from the window he pulled her off her feet. He felt terrible for not telling her in advance what was to come, however he was also _very_ angry at Sasori. He could see that her eyes were gazing at the falling rain, the filminess of her eyes ghastly.

Without a word, he laid her on one of the couches that faces the patio. There were no other sounds in the room, except the slight pitter patter. She stared and stared for so long that Deidara had halfheartedly started on extra paperwork that needed to be completed by the following day.

Every few minutes he would look up from his desk to see if she had moved more than simply making herself more comfortable. The longer the silence stretched on the more worried he became. Finally, after nearly a half hour of nothingness, Deidara looked up from his desk. His brows furrowed stressfully, and he rubbed his left temple.

"You know that he'll be back right, yeah?" Deidara said tiredly.

As she turned her head to him, he could see the smokiness in her eyes start to evaporate at a snail's pace. There was a small, yet smile on her lips as she uttered just loud enough for him to hear, "I know." Somehow he knew that it was a lie. She thought that he wasn't coming back.

"Sakura, un," Deidara sighed. "Danna does this every few months, he comes back usually after a few weeks. Until then though you should just keep yourself occupied, yeah."

Her smile disappeared, as she turned back to the window. A tiny frown that spread across her lips; it worried him. A moment went by and Deidara began to write and sign papers again until he hear her say something so saddening that his eyes widened. "Today was the first day that I ever heard him say my name."

Deidara slowly closed his eyes upon hearing that. Then he asked uncertainly, "What happened?"

"He called me back earlier," Sakura answered, the emptiness in her voice rather haunting. "He told me that he had no reason to stay. I replied by saying that he had friends here. He sighed, but the resolution that was there was so tangible I almost couldn't believe it. Then he said 'Ciao, Fiore di Ciliegio'." There was a moment of silence then she asked him, "Do you know what that means Deidara?"

Rather speechless, he simply replied with a, "No, un."

There was a sadness there that tore at him. "Translated from Italian to English it means, 'Goodbye, Cherry Blossom'. My name."

He didn't speak. He knew that she just needed some time to think things over now. Sasori would be coming back. He would be. He would give that damn puppet master a major lesson if he didn't come back in less than three weeks time. Until then he would ask Konan and Itachi what to do with what was happening between the two. Sakura would probably have her friends come back for a week or so to get her mind off things that had transpired. Sakura was in love after all, and despite such small words that were used in that conversation it had a big impact on Sakura emotionally. Sasori could break someone's heart if he got close to anyone.

He would just have to bid time. Whether Sasori and Sakura could ever be together was the biggest question of them all, after all, and only three people knew of it.

.

.

.

Deidara walked along the shadowed streets to the Dawning Theatre House. Just like the rest of the members of the Akatsuki, he could shadow walk. He knew that Sasori and Itachi were probably the best at it, but that didn't mean that he couldn't do it with at least a little covertly. The streets were hustle and bustle at this time of the night, and hearing laughter and chats were something to be expected. Lights flashed from the prestigious casino and museums, creating a scene of colors that traveled high into the night.

He was to meet with Itachi and Konan tonight, simply to speak over findings between the most recent of events. The fact that Sakura was loved probably more than anyone in the group was something that _really_ mattered. They all cared for her immensely, even in the short timeframe thats been accumulated. Sasori was also very...er...needed in the group? A clash between two of the members would not result in something good, especially if they were in love with one another without knowing it.

When he arrived into the grand auditorium, he could see that Itachi and Konan were both leaning against the top of the stage. He quickly jogged over to them, and they noticed him immediately.

"Well, Dei," Konan started flatly, "You're a bit late."

"What are you? Sasori?" Deidara demanded. Getting here without ever being noticed was a feat in itself at this time of night!

"Enough," Itachi said authoritatively. This caused Deidara to scowl, but he listened.

"So what was so important that you had to tell us yourself?" Konan asked.

Deidara looked from one to the other, both staring at him, waiting for him to reply. He sighed defeatedly, "Sakura is also in love with Sasori, un."

Konan's brows raised in astonishment, while Itachi's mouth twitched into a frown, as a brow quirked in curiosity.

"You found this out, how?" Itachi inquired with an edge in his tone. The fact that he hadn't even noticed was a severe disappointment for himself. He had been far too immersed in figuring out Sasori the past few weeks that Sakura had been bypassed altogether. Now that the piece was created, it did fit, quite wondrously actually. It made sense now that he thought of it.

Deidara explained what had happened earlier that day. He had left Sakura heavily asleep on his couch. He had phoned the two after hours of simply watching as she seemed to stare lifelessly out the window, then she simply fell asleep, and here he was.

When Deidara finished Itachi announced, "I shall get Sasuke to preoccupy her for the next week or so."

Deidara was about to retort that he could take care of Sakura instead, but he deflated when he remembered that he was booked for the next week with business. No matter how much he would have wanted, he simply couldn't do anything. Konan had much to do, as did Itachi, perhaps even more than him.

Deidara could feel a migraine coming on. "Are you sure, yeah?"

After a curt nod, that meant much more than a simply gesture, he believed Itachi. He could only hope that Sakura would be okay with it, and that Sasori would get here soon.

.

.

.

There were times when Sakura vaguely questioned if Sasuke cared about her as more than a friend. He ambled around next to her as she snapped a few pictures of random sights they passes. She smiled softly at the shots she had taken She looked up from her newly bought camera off and on as they walked the busy streets.

A week had passed since Sasori's departure, and ever since the day after, Sasuke had been around to accompany her wherever she went. She figured that Itachi sent for him being that he was extremely busy with his company-even more so than usual-recently.

The morning she had woken from Deidara's couch, she was met with the Uchiha standing at the window staring out at the azure sky. She was rather bewildered at first, but it became rather normal after the second day. He really only spoke when spoken to, but she was merely pleased with just the company.

"Sasuke," She spoke, placing her camera back in the bag at her side for future use. The Uchiha merely gazed at her for her to continue speaking, his expression devoid of emotion, just like two other people she knew all too well. "Was there something you wanted to do that we didn't the first time you were here?"

"Aa," He grunted. "Sand."

Sakura's eyes widened before she giggled, placing a hand over her mouth as the giggles became laughter. She could make out the rather annoyed expression that contorted his features, which only caused her to laugh harder. She could see that he rolled his eyes in an impatient manner, before placing his hands in his pocket, facing straight ahead.

Sakura knew exactly what he had meant though. Sand, was what her and her friends used to say, Beach Volleyball. It was something they had done numerous times back in high school, Sasuke and herself, versus Hinata and Naruto or Ino. They had won many tournaments back in high school, even a couple during their college spring breaks.

She hadn't really even thought much of volleyball since she had told Deidara that she use to play. There simply hasn't been a need, and she's been so busy most days that even when she wasn't, she was reading or resting up for the next hectic day ahead.

She smiled at him brightly after she had caught up to his fact pace. "Well then, let's go before the paparazzi get to us!" Then she began running down the streets, knowing that Sasuke would match up to her speed soon enough.

She knew exactly where to go. She's spent far too much time walking, driving, running, and jogging throughout the city that she practically knew every square inch of the place by heart. She's past the sand courts a few times in the past, so inevitably she got there in record time, Sasuke sprinting next to her easily the whole way there.

They were in the middle of a big park, where in the middle, next to a bike path and perfectly blue pond laid, was the sand courts. There were people playing everywhere, some very amazing, some not so amazing. She grinned at the expressionless Uchiha who stood, towering over her short form. Luckily, they were both wearing relatively good clothes for playing sand volleyball so spontaneously.

"Satisfied?" Sakura asked happily from the other side of the net. The sweat rolled down her form after the strenuous activity they had been playing quite for awhile. She held the battered volleyball on her left hip. The arrogant smirk that appeared on his lips was enough to tell her that he still thought he could beat her single handedly.

They had only been playing one on one since they arrived, mostly hitting the ball so that they could maintain a rally, while at the same time making it more difficult for the opponent every time the ball crossed the plain of the net. She knew that Sasuke was very good after all the times they were teammates, but she _knew_ that she was better if she really wanted to win. And win, is what she wanted at that moment. She smiled at him like the sweet candy that he hated, and she knew that he knew her thoughts.

His eyes narrowed dangerously at the pinkette no more than twenty feet from him. "Not even close," He answered arrogantly.

Soon enough they were back at it, but that time it was much more difficult. They were both crashing into the sand to merely retrieve each other's hits, then get right back up to their feet and jump at their maximum to hit it over.

Neither had noticed the crowd that had started to form around them. They were far too immersed in the game. A game against the Akatsuki's own, Sakura Haruno, and the Uchiha Company's Heir, Sasuke Uchiha. They were both well known figures in the country, and something like this was obviously going to attract attention. Not that they noticed.

They were both nearing the end when Sasuke suddenly asked, "What happens when I win, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled at him sweetly. "I personally don't think that's going to happen, Sa-su-ke!"

Sakura had gotten the second to last point to end the match, and soon enough it was game point. She smiled at the rather frustrated Uchiha, that could barely contain the calmness that Uchiha's are _required_ to possess. With great annoyance to Sakura though, soon after that she had served the ball out of bounds. The next few points though were probably the toughest she had ever done in Sand before. Sasuke had really brought out the power of his last few hits, and she hadn't been quick enough to get them. She huffed once, knowing that she had indeed lost.

The anger that she had felt diminished quickly enough knowing that Sasuke had won fair and square, but she was a little disappointed with the result. He smirked that model-perfect smirk that made almost every girl swoon to him, but Sakura just smiled with an eye roll.

Then, the crowd started to cheer loudly, shocking the two companions greatly. She looked to the crowd to one another, before Sakura giggled to herself. The smirk that Sasuke beheld quickly changed to a scowl at the sight and sounds of the crowd that had formed around their court. There were a few flashes here and there, and Sakura figured that they would be on the front page of a magazine by tomorrow morning.

When everything was calmed down, they began to walk along the cobblestone paths that traveled around the small park. They were both still tired from their workout moments before, but were cool enough from the shade to care too much about the small discomfort.

It was as she saw a small boardwalk that she became moderately saddened, for it reminded her of the first time she really started to get to know Sasori. She thought of him longingly. She hadn't told Sasuke of her feelings of Sasori, but she had a feeling that he knew something was wrong between the puppet master and herself. She still wondered just why he had done that. Didn't have a reason to stay? He had friends, he had...Her. She would _always_ be there. Always. Even if he didn't care for her in return.

"You still owe me," Sasuke announced out of the blue, looking down and into her eyes with hint of carefulness.

She stopped walking, so did he. She laughed slightly. "Well, okay, what do you want?"

He gazed into her eyes, and just like Sasori she could see the emotions held within them as if they were glass. She could see the longing that he had. The yearning. The yearning...for her.

This was one of those times when she _really_ wondered if Sasuke cared for her as more than a friend.

"Sakura," He said. She stiffened. "You _owe_ me."

Her cheeks flared at what he did next. He kissed her neck. Once, then twice, then a third before he lifted his head and stood at his full height. The smirk that appeared only created more embarrassment for her.

She stumbled on her words that all but spluttered out of her mouth, "I-I s-suppose th-that I didn't tell y-you that I-I actually..." She struggled on the words that dared to be announced, "I-I actually am..."The next came out in a burst,"In love with Sasori!"

The smirk was replaced with a frown, as a slight quirk in brow appeared.

There was apart of him that wanted to scream at her for her foolishness and simply kiss her senseless so that she would forget. The other part was the half that didn't dare let himself risk hurting her if she loved another man. He wasn't really torn though, for the latter was the only way they could continue on the way they always had. He had no reason to believe that everything would simply be fine that he had hurt her. That would only result in something uncalled for, along with the fact that Itachi would _personally_ kill him. However much he cared for Sakura, he simply couldn't hurt her; she was far too pure for that, and yet that same redhead that she claimed to love had done just that. He could only hope for Sasori's sake that he doesn't make the same mistake _twice_.

"I see," Was all Sasuke replied, with a curt nod. His eyes remained trained on her's, waiting for her to see the understanding in them. Thankfully she did.

Through the tomato-faced color that was painted across her face quite vividly, she smiled at him understandingly. "Thank you, Sasuke."

.

.

.

Sasori was going to go mad; completely and utter mad. He might as well be the _Mad Hatter_ from _Alice in Wonderland_ at this point.

His paintbrush moved and tackled the canvas so quickly that for the average eye it would seem as if he was creating something abstract and expressive. The latter was correct, but at the same time it only made him worse ever second. Pinks splashed with white, red, green, and black.

He had been painting this piece for over four hours. Four damn hours! This was the longest damn painting he's ever created, and yet he still couldn't complete the thing! He wasn't satisfied, at _all_.

He was breathing erratically, and sweat poured from him, drenching him, but he never noticed. The only two things that he was paying attention to was the music that was on constant replay, and the painting that he didn't dare stop. Stroke after stroke, play after play. He was exhausted and infuriated. He hasn't slept in three days, for whenever he had the nights before he would only dream of pink, green, and white, and sometimes even a girl that matched those colors ideally. He couldn't stand it anymore!

He swore that he music only made him more mad, and yet he didn't dare replace or change it.

_"I got lost out there in this world_

_Looking for a brand new way to fall down_

_It's no surprise that things gotten worse_

_And thank God you never let me drown."_

Sasori felt like he was losing himself, for all that seemed to be in his mind was her. That blossom of the Akatsuki. That pink haired girl. That singer that had fallen on him the first time he ever met her. That girl that had somehow made her way into his cold and broken heart. That girl named, Sakura.

_"I didn't have to lie to myself for so long_

_I didn't have to let myself get so far gone_

_I didn't have to make the ones I love feel so alone_

_I didn't have to go to heaven-I just had to go home."_

His phone rang. The music didn't stop. The endless painting didn't stop. The annoying ringing wouldn't stop either. Infuriated enough, Sasori snatched his phone up from the desk closest to him.

He growled into the phone, "What the hell do you want Deidara?"

"You shouldn't keep her waiting, un." He wasn't fazed in the least by Sasori's temper.

He slammed his paintbrush onto the desk, and paint splattered mildly across the area. "I don't keep people waiting, brat."

"Then your a hypocrite, yeah," Deidara replied flatly. "Not that I'm surprised though, un."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sasori demanded aggravatedly.

"You can be such an idiot, can't you, yeah?" Deidara said, instead of getting to the point.

"Get to the point," Sasori retorted icily.

"Your keeping Sakura waiting, un," Deidara told him. "The one that you seem to paint and draw constantly. The girl that you seem to be more attached to than you think. The same Sakura that you danced with and left the same night, yeah."

Sasori didn't reply. He listened to the next lines that played. Then the next, and Deidara didn't say anything.

_"I didn't have to lie to myself for so long_

_I didn't have to let myself get so far gone_

_I didn't have to make the ones I love feel so alone_

_I didn't have to go to heaven-I just had to go home."_

Sasori growled to himself, before he yelled into the phone, "God damn it Deidara! Meet me at the Vegas airport in twelve hours."

Then before he could hear a reply, he hung up. He listened to the last remaining measures to the song before he moved from his spot.

Quickly, he made his way down the stairs and packed. Kankuro was currently out of the complex to send a few works out to people that they had made over that long and tedious week. He set a note out to his protege for him to find, letting him know that he would be back in a few months and to send him anything that he couldn't complete in a certain timeframe.

Then, he set out into the daylight, for he had more important places to be. That was just the thing about Sasori; he never kept people waiting.

.

.

.

It had been seven in the morning when Deidara had called, and he was rather shocked to hear the puppet master seem so aggravated and furious. He dismissed the thoughts soon enough though, for in less than twelve hours Sasori would be back in town. He would have to get Sakura to come with him when he was to pick Sasori up. He knows that the girl will be elated to have the redhead back.

.

.

.

The moment that Sakura saw Sasuke's plane fly high into the sky was when she got a call from a certain blonde she knew all too well.

"Well good morning, Mr. Iwa!" Sakura greeted. "Does your company know your having a personal call instead of a business one this early in the morning?"

Deidara chuckled lightly. "Actually, un, I have the day off."

"Oh that's nice, we should do something then today. I haven't seen you all week Dei."

"We can later tonight. I have a surprise for you, yeah. I'll pick you up at seven."

.

.

.

The hours passes far too long for Sakura. All she did was read a few novels that seemed far less interesting than her fantasies of what Deidara was going to do tonight. She wondered just what it was going to be. Thankfully it was seven by the time she was going to go crazy.

She stood on the stone stairway that led to the outside of the hotel, she couldn't make out the signature limo that Deidara always had, but instead she could see a cerulean Jeep with the root retracted downward. Her jaw dropped, and she laughed in disbelief. She could see the huge devilish grin on his face as he drove up next to her all too coolly.

He winked at her flirtatiously. She only rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Is this the surprise?" Sakura asked excitedly, getting into her seat. "To ride in a jeep in the middle of Las Vegas? It would be pretty awesome." She had to admit.

His grin widened. "Not quite, un. But, when we get close to where we're going you're going to have to put a blindfold on."

She gave him a strange look before answering with an unsure, "Okay..."

The drive was fast and furious, but all the same it felt great to have the wind in her face for moment. Before she knew it, she was forced to have a blindfold covering her eyes. She found that she didn't like it as much as when she didn't have the thing on. It was an annoyance, she decided.

She could feel that the car had stopped, and soon she found herself tapping the door to feel her way to exit the vehicle. When she did find it she could hear that Deidara was scraping across the ground. Little did she know that she would nearly fall over by trying to get out until she felt herself being forced towards the ground by the law of gravity.

"Oh, un!" Deidara exclaimed, obviously running to her side to catch her. She could hear the sounds of a plane in the distance. Where they at the airport?

Thankfully he had caught her before she could fall to the hard ground. "I guess that you can take your blindfold, yeah," Deidara said sheepishly.

As she striped on the cloth, she gave him a flat look, before unlatching herself from his grasp. "I guess that would be a better conclusion than me tripping over my own feet because of a blindfold, Dei."

He rubbed his head sheepishly in response.

Sakura gazed around, and her hypothesis was indeed correct. They were at the airport, but in the private plane section, where she had seen Sasuke off to earlier that day. It had been rather sad to see one of her best friends leave again, but she knew that he probably shouldn't have come anyway. Like Itachi, he was going to be the president of his company in the future for the Uchiha Company. He was busy, _all_ the time. She shouldn't have burdened him with having to stay with her for an entire week, she could only hope that he wouldn't be too behind when he got back. She would have to apologize later.

It wasn't until a new plane started to land that she was jolted out of her mind. She looked up to find a plane with the outside coated a dark scarlet, and it was at that moment when she just realized just why she was here. Her eyes widened at the oncoming machine knowing exactly what her surprise was. Sasori was coming back. She would see him in less than ten minutes.

Despite being with Sasuke the entire week, she almost never forgot Sasori from her thoughts. The moment she knew that she was actually in love with Sasori Akasuna of all people, she simply couldn't stop thinking about him. She thought of the dance they shared, the photo-shooting, the words, the phone call that made her realize what she felt. She was in love. There was no other way to put it, but as she thought over it all now, tears threatened to escape from her eyes.

She watched as the plane kept getting closer a closer, the daylight becoming more mixtures of red and orange than every before. Somehow she knew that Sasori's hair would turn into a light red, and his eyes would become a pale brown.

She saw that the plane was racing across the pavement, tearing down at a very fast pace, but it wasn't until the plane was at a complete stop that her heart became erratic and painful. She could feel the tears starting to escape, but she forced herself to remain standing in place.

When the door opened, she had a quick intake of breath. Her prediction..Had been correct. He seemed the same; that calm yet annoyed look crossed his face when he started to take his descent down the stairs, but the moment that he was on the pavement she could feel the push from Deidara. She could imagine the grin he would have on his face. As tears fell, she sprinted toward him.

She raced toward him, and he looked at her with the slightly widened eyes of bewilderment. She smiled at him desperately as she lunged for him. As he staggered back a few steps from shock, she jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his torso, and her arms around his neck. She cried helplessly into his burgundy shirt. She could smell the scent of paint, and a wooden smell that she's always loved. She etched her hands into the back on his shirt, never wanting to let go of this man. This artist. This performer. This puppet master. Her love.

Sasori stood there, his arms hanging uselessly at his sides. He could smell the faint scent of her flowery perfume; it was intoxicating. He stood there, dumbstruck and eyes wide. He could see Deidara in the distance, gesturing for him to wrap his arms around the girl that had precariously jumped onto him. Slowly, he did just that. He breathed in her scent, calming his ever racing heart to steady beats once again. He relished in the feel of her, closing his eyes in the most tranquil he's been in years. He could feel her tighten her hold on him, he did the same.

"Sakura," He breathed slowly. For once in his life he really felt complete, he could feel the pieces starting to repair themselves slowly. His heart was warming at the same song.

Sakura laughed a little, the tears still falling down her face in streaks, an overjoyed smile lighting her features. Then she shook her head into his shoulder. "Your such an idiot, Sasori," She whispered.

He chuckled lightly, the sound shocking Sakura, then slowly he whispered into her ear. "Aren't we all, Sakura?"

She laughed, nestling her head onto his shoulder. His warmth was reassuring. "I suppose we are."

"Fiore di Ciliegio," He spoke. His hair was tickling her neck. "Fiore di Ciliegio."

She breathed in a happy sigh, "Welcome back, Sasori. Welcome back."

And as the sun kept setting father and father down the horizon, they stood there for a while longer, happy for the time being.

_This was how he started to figure out that he was in love with Sakura Haruno._

.

.

.

**Art's Most Valuable Form**

**Author's Note:**

**Updated: September 22, 2013 (Sunday)**

Oh my gosh guys! I am so very sorry that this took two weeks to finish. I am so sorry! There were parts that I might add in the future, because I thought this chapter was a bit short for being a week in the storyline. I really hoped you liked the ending though. I've been imagining this scene for at least a month now, and I am very happy to finally have it written down and complete.

I really hope that I didn't over do the part at Deidara's apartment. I think I did. It was a bit overdramatic I know... Sorry!

Oh how I love Sasori so! He's so fun to write, even when he's furious or murderously dark. Oh how I love this redhead to death.

I won't be updating this story for about two weeks, sorry guys! I have two other stories that need updating and creating. Please read my upcoming story though: **_The Renaissance of a Blossom, _**It's coming out in 1-2 weeks, so until then!

Also: the song that was used was _Heaven_ by_ Three Doors Down_. I do not own anything!

_Please review! I really appreciate them! Review!_

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


End file.
